


K-9's and Blue Eyes || Italian Translation

by always_strong28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Babies, Cop Harry, Dogs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, POV Harry, Single Parent Louis, Smut, Teacher Louis, Waiter Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_strong28/pseuds/always_strong28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry è a capo di un'unità di K-9* e Louis è un padre single che ha bisogno di chiarire alcune cose della sua vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [K-9's and Blue Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6897892) by [LHStylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHStylinson/pseuds/LHStylinson). 



> K-9 è l'unità cinofila, potrei intervallare il termine inglese a quello italiano! :)
> 
> Inoltre ci sarà parecchio gergo tecnico poliziesco, per quello che non posso tradurre perché stonerebbe con la storia e la italianizzerebbe troppo, metterò note alla fine segnalate nel testo da un asterisco!

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=11k9wn5)

Harry si guardò intorno mentre teneva il guinzaglio di Scout nel parco, il cagnolino di cinque mesi camminava di fianco a lui mantenendo il passo.

Per ora poteva dire che l'addestramento andava più che bene. Scout non tirava il guinzaglio né provava a portare Harry da una parte all'altra. Invece, camminava di fianco a lui, fermandosi quando lui si fermava e stava imparando i comando piuttosto velocemente rispetto agli altri cani che Harry aveva avuto. Dal momento che il parco non era molto affollato quel giorno, avrebbero potuto provare qualche trucco senza guinzaglio, e al pensiero Harry sorrise al cucciolo, poi chiuse il pugno per indicare a Scout di sedersi.

Immediatamente si sedette, i suoi occhi concentrati su Harry, sperando di avere un premio. Ovviamente gliene avrebbe dato uno, e infatti tirò fuori un piccolo bocconcino di cibo dalla tasca prima di portare la mano alla sua altezza, assicurandosi che non tirasse il guinzaglio.

"Scout ferma," disse Harry, mantenendo lo sguardo sul cucciolo mentre lentamente si alzò e avvolse il guinzaglio in mano. "Brava ragazza, in piedi!" disse, sorridendo sempre di più quando lei si alzò subito, appena sentito il segnale.

Harry avrebbe trascorso ore a camminare in giro per il parco con uno dei suoi cani, sia per addestrarli, che per correre o solo per fare una semplice passeggiata. Era quello che facevano, Scout senza guinzaglio che trotterellava al suo fianco, entrambi beandosi del sole.

Stavano camminando nel parco da soli dieci minuti quando Harry vide le orecchie del cane drizzarsi, qualcosa aveva catturato la sua attenzione. Era l'unica cosa che Harry non voleva accadesse.

"Scout," disse fermamente, cercando di distrarla.

Poi Harry sentì il suono che aveva distratto il cucciolo: l'eco del pianto di un bambino. Ci volle solo un secondo e Scout iniziò a correre.

"Scout!!" urlò Harry, spalancando gli occhi mentre il cane fuggiva via.

Non si fermò, anzi, accelerò il più possibile; vedendo ciò, Harry appoggiò una mano sulla pistola in modo che non gli rimbalzasse sulla gamba e si mise ad inseguirla.

Probabilmente sembrava un pazzo che correva, oppure che stesse inseguendo un criminale dal momento che aveva addosso la sua uniforme, ma no...il suo cane di cinque mesi aveva avuto la meglio.

Harry seguì il pianto del bambino, sapendo che Scout si stava dirigendo lì, ed era ovviamente la vide sotto un albero accarezzata da un tizio che provava a cullare un neonato in braccio.

"Scout!" disse, le orecchie del cane si misero sull'attenti al sentire la sua voce. "Vieni qui, ora!"

Il cucciolo trotterellò verso di lui, Harry la raggiunse a metà strada e la agganciò di nuovo al guinzaglio.

"Ehi, mi scusi, lui è arrivato qui tutto di corsa."

Harry aprì la bocca per correggere il ragazzo ma prima che potesse parlare, alzò la testa, incontrando un paio di occhi blu che lo fissavano.

"Lei uhm...è una femmina."

Harry si voleva colpire in faccia, Dio era sembrato così stupido. Ma il modo in cui l'estraneo lo fissava lo faceva sentire debole, non poteva aspettarsi di dire frasi di senso compiuto quando aveva qualcuno di così bello di fronte a lui.

"Oh, scusi," sorrise timido il ragazzo dagli occhi blu mentre lentamente si alzava da terra. "È in servizio? La sta addestrando?"

Harry si trovò ad annuire, ma poi scosse la testa, perché non era in servizio ma poi annuì di nuovo, perché stava addestrando il cane. "Beh, la sto addestrando, ma ho staccato dal turno poco fa."

Il ragazzo rise di nuovo, Harry non sapeva se stava arrossendo o se era accaldato dal sole caldo di maggio.

Occhi blu stava per dire qualcosa quando qualcuno lo interruppe.

"Lou, dai...posso sentirla piangere dal furgone."

Harry guardò i due uomini, il ragazzo dagli occhi blu era un Dio, ma quello vicino a lui era ancora meglio. E in quel momento il ragazzo dai capelli neri prese la bambina in braccio e subito questa smise di piangere. Ovvio, questo 'Lou' era preso, non c'era speranza che uno così fosse libero e non avesse una famiglia perfetta.

"Che fai, ti trovi un Sergente Lou?" disse l'uomo mentre si metteva la borsa dei pannolini a tracolla, squadrando Harry. "Styles eh? Sergente Styles suona bene."

"Uhm, in realtà è Capitano," disse Harry mordendosi un labbro, mentre si accorse di essere fissato da entrambi, più che altro cercavano di leggere la sua targhetta identificativa. "Capitano Harry Styles, piacere di conoscerla," disse, porgendo gentilmente la mano ad entrambi.

"Beh Capitano," disse il più alto stringendogli la mano. "Io sono Zayn e lui è Louis."

Harry guardò Louis per il momento, cercando non sembrare strano ma non ci riuscì. Guardando il ragazzo il suo sorriso crebbe, e quando Louis gli strinse la mano, Harry quasi si bloccò.

"Noi...Zayn è il mio, uh....amico." Annuì Louis, sorridendo al riccio, lasciandogli la mano.

Amici, beh questa era una parola che ad Harry piaceva molto. Poi i suoi occhi si rivolsero alla neonata gorgogliante che Zayn teneva in braccio; la bambina doveva essere imparentata a Louis se quegli occhi blu erano ereditari.

"E lei chi sarebbe?" disse sorridendo dolcemente alla neonata, incapace di trattenersi perché era troppo carina, mentre lo guardava con un sorrisetto.

"Lei è l'adorabile Lily," disse Louis dolce, riprendendosi la bambina prima di baciarle la fronte. "È mia figlia. Ma sì, io e Zayn siamo solo amici."

Zayn sbuffò, guardò il compagno e alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Grazie, Lou. Penso l'abbia capito che siamo solo amici."

Ora Harry sapeva che non era solo il caldo ad aver fatto colorare le guance di Louis; sarebbe arrossito anche lui, ma Harry era sicuro di essere già nello stesso stato del ragazzo.

"È il suo cane, Capitano?" Chiese Zayn, accucciando e accarezzando il cane che immediatamente saltò dall'emozione.

"Scout, seduta." Disse Harry e il cane fece come gli era stato detto ma iniziò a scodinzolare felice la coda mentre veniva accarezzata. "Sì, ma è un agente in addestramento," rispose, pensando che fosse ovvio visto che aveva addosso la pettorina con scritto 'unità K-9.

"Sicuramente sarà pronta in men che non si dica," Louis sorrise al cane, notando che lo stava ascoltando.

"Non se continua a correre in giro a cercare estranei nel parco," disse Harry scherzando. "Comunque la metterò presto in prima linea con gli altri cani."

Louis alzò un sopracciglio, stava per dire qualcos'altro quando Zayn parlò.

"Amico, possiamo andare a prendere qualcosa per cena? Sto morendo di fame e Lil ha bisogno di essere cambiata."

Harry guardò Louis e dallo sguardo capì che era l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto fare, ma comunque anche lui avrebbe dovuto portare a casa Scout. "Devo andare anche io, beh...è stato un piacere conoscervi."

Harry si morse un labbro, provando a non far vedere il grande sorriso che gli spuntò sul viso mentre guardava Louis, incapace di smettere di fissarlo. Il modo in cui i suoi capelli gli contornavano il volto, di come i muscoli, sotto la t-shirt, fossero ben definiti, e quegli occhi...Dio, Harry avrebbe potuto trascorrere tutta la vita solo a contare le pagliuzze d'oro in quegli occhi blu, avrebbe...

"Sì, anche per noi Capitano, arrivederci," disse Harry, dando una pacca sulla schiena ad Harry prima di afferrare Louis spingendolo a camminare.

Louis sembrò voler protestare, come se non volesse muoversi da dove era, invece si lasciò guidare. "Ciao, Harry."

Harry sorrise al ragazzo, salutandolo con la mano e sentendo le proprie guance arrossire per il modo in cui Louis lo guardava. Poi guardò Scout, e il suo cucciolo lo stava fissando con giudizio, e sì, Harry sapeva che non era stato il miglior flirt che aveva avuto, ma il cane non avrebbe dovuto guardarlo in quel modo.

"Zitto," mormorò Harry, tirando il guinzaglio, il cane si alzò e lo seguì mentre Harry disse. "Lo sai che non ho bisogno di quello sguardo, e comunque è colpa tua."

E forse sarebbe apparso un tipo solo mentre parlava con il cane, ma nel tragitto verso casa non riuscì a smettere di pensare ai due Tomlinson dagli occhi blu.

_________________________

Gli occhi di Harry scansionarono la strada, la mano ferma sul volante con il suo German Shepherd di cinque mesi e il suo braccio destro Oliver seduti sul sedile del passeggero. "Ollie giuro su dio se non riceviamo una chiamata tra un secondo divento matto a girare a vuoto." Sbuffò, guardando il cane e ricevendo un guaito rauco. "Lo so, è da pazzi."

Beh, Harry probabilmente sembrava matto, sempre a parlare con i suoi cani, ma erano i suoi migliori amici ad esclusione di Liam e Niall che erano persone vere. Normalmente Liam sarebbe stato di pattuglia con lui; lo era sempre stato da quando era diventato il secondo in comando, ma il povero ragazzo era sommerso dalle scartoffie. Quindi c'era Ollie con Harry oggi, aspettando una chiamata o qualsiasi altra cosa così da poter occupare la loro giornata.

"Lo sai, con noi in giro in una città ci sarebbe da divertirsi," disse Harry tenendo gli occhi sulla strada. "Ripuliamo le strade troppo bene Ollie, questo è quello che succede quando si è troppo bravi nel proprio lavoro."

Ollie abbaiò, un sorriso spuntò sul viso di Harry come se il cane lo avesse capito. Non poteva dirlo degli altri cani, ma Oliver lo capiva davvero, erano migliori amici.

Mentre stava per lamentarsi ancora, una macchina a tutta velocità lo superò nell'altra corsia, chiaramente oltre il limite, e ad Harry forse sfuggì un grazie per quel velocista.

"Bene Ollie, eccone uno!" disse eccitato, accendendo i lampeggianti e le sirene mentre il cane al suo fianco iniziò ad ululare con la testa fuori dal finestrino.

Harry era sempre pronto per un po' di caccia, ma chi guidava il furgone si stava già fermando. La cosa rendeva la vita di Harry molto più semplice, ma se l'autista avesse voluto fare un po' di resistenza, Harry non si sarebbe lamentato. Avrebbe reso la sua giornata più vivace.

"Bene amico, vediamo cosa abbiamo qui," mormorò tra se, parcheggiandosi dietro la macchina per prendere il numero di targa. "Abbiamo un furgone quattro porte. Alpha Charlie Bravo Tango 28 Uniform 9 ***** ," disse digitando e cercando l'auto nel sistema.

Harry non trovò nulla nel database quindi forse avrebbe chiuso un occhio visto che era la sua prima effrazione. Ma spesso giocare al poliziotto cattivo era divertente.

"Va bene Ollie, augurami buona fortuna," disse, alzando la mano per avere un batti cinque e subito il cane risposte appoggiando la zampa sul palmo di Harry.

Harry fece l'occhiolino al cane mentre usciva dalla macchina, appoggiò una mano sulla cintura in modo "intimidatorio" e si avvicinò al furgone.

Mentre si avvicinava all'auto, Harry mise la mano sulla fondina della pistola, solo per vedere il guidatore agitarsi e frugare dentro il porta oggetti.

"Signore, mani in vista," disse Harry, insicuro di come il ragazzo avrebbe potuto reagire, con l'adrenalina in circolo.

"M-mi scusi, stavo prendendo la patente e il libretto...Tu..."

Harry si bloccò, avrebbe riconosciuto quegli occhi blu ovunque, la sua bocca si aprì e si chiuse mentre vedeva Louis che sorrideva. Non lo aveva più visto da quel giorno al parco quasi una settimana, ma Harry avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non aveva pensato al aguzzo più di una volta da quel momento.

"È...Sei Harry vero?"

"Sì," Harry si schiarì la voce, togliendo la mano dalla pistola e appoggiandola sulla cintura. "Signore sa a quanto stava andando?" chiese, cercando di rimanere professionale, ma quasi sicuramente fallendo mentre fissava inebetito il ragazzo.

"Sì lo so, stavo andando sopra i 100km/h ma sono in ritardo per andare al lavoro e Zayn è arrivato tardi per guardare Lily e stavo solo cercando di arrivare puntuale, sono sicuro che lo sentirà dire tutti i giorni, ma le giuro..."

"Louis, rilassati, va tutto bene." Harry disse ridacchiando mentre lo sentiva balbettare. "Ma stavi andando oltre 30km/h sopra il limite e devi sapere che potrei farti una multa salata e toglierti 4 punti dalla patente."

Non appena l'ebbe detto quasi se ne pentì, Louis imprecò tra sé passandosi una mano sul volto come se fosse stata la più brutta notizia mai ricevuta. E Harry non poteva essere cattivo con lui, era la prima effrazione, poteva mandarlo via con un avvertimento. Nessuno l'avrebbe saputo...

Ma Harry doveva fare il suo lavoro, Louis non poteva pensare di avere vita facile. "Posso avere patente e libretto?"

Louis sospirò e annuì, cercando nello scompartimento i documenti. "Oh un attimo, posso muovermi vero? Non mi sparerai?" chiese divertito.

"Puoi muoverti, ma non fare niente di stupido," rispose Harry scherzando, mordendosi il labbro per trattenere un sorriso a trentadue denti.

Guardò Louis recuperare i documenti e appena Harry li prese gli diede un'occhiata, facendo finita che fosse qualcosa di serio così che il ragazzo non pensasse che la stesse passando liscia.

"Va bene, dal momento che sei di fretta ed è la tua prima effrazione, ti lascio andare via con una nota di avvertimento," disse provando ad essere il più serio possibile, ma Harry era sicuro di star sorridendo. "Non abituarti a questo trattamento, sei fortunato che sono di buon umore oggi."

"Ah, sì?" rise Louis, riprendendosi i documenti. "È questo il motivo per cui la sto facendo franca?"

La bocca di Harry si spalancò quando vide Louis alzare le sopracciglia in modo scherzoso. Stava flirtando? Era così che Louis flirtava? Perché gli stava davvero, davvero piacendo.

Quindi Harry decise di stare al gioco e annuì, facendo l'occhiolino al ragazzo prima di allontanarsi dalla portiera. "Comportati bene, ok?"

"Lo farò Capitan Styles," disse Louis avviando l'auto. "Davvero grazie Harry...Spero di vederci presto di nuovo, in circostanze migliori."

Harry annuì, sentendo le fossette uscire allo scoperto da quanto stava sorridendo. "Ci conto," disse piano.

Gli ci volle tutta la sua forza di volontà per non gemere quando vide le guance di Louis farsi rosse.

Sarebbe potuto essere quasi inciampato nel tragitto verso la sua auto di pattuglia, e anche Ollie lo stava guardando con una faccia divertita perché Harry sorrideva tanto, ma non gli importava. Avrebbe rivisto Louis di nuovo.


	2. Capitolo 2

"Voglio dire..è da pazzi che io ancora stia pensando a lui, vero? Sono passate due settimane, Dio Santo, non so nemmeno se lo rivedrò di nuovo," sbuffò Harry, guardando nello specchietto retrovisore alla ricerca di Ollie e AJ. 

 

Liam guardò prima Harry poi diede un'occhiata ai due cani nel sedile posteriore e scosse la testa. "Amico, sai che puoi parlare con me invece che con i cani?" Chiese, cogliendo sempre l'occasione per prendere in giro il riccio su questo argomento. 

 

"Beh, tante volte sono più utili di te," mormorò Harry. 

 

"Sei completamente pazzo, H." Rise Liam, incapace di capire quale strano legame legasse il ragazzo e i cani. "Ma davvero, parla con me, posso aiutarti, giuro!" 

 

Harry sospirò mentre teneva gli occhi fissi sulla strada; stavano semplicemente facendo un giro aspettando una chiamata dalla centrale. "Va bene…allora, io e i cani stiamo continuando ad andare nel parco dove Scout e io abbiamo visto quel ragazzo, hai capito quale parco? Quello a 10 minuti da casa," disse, guardando Liam annuire. "E spero sempre di riuscire ad incontrarlo di nuovo, ma ogni giorno è un buco nell'acqua e iniziamo a perdere le speranze."

 

Liam si dovette quasi mordere la lingua per trattenere una risata mentre Harry continuava a parlare al plurale, includendo anche i cani in ogni cosa che faceva. "Dai amico, hai la sua targa, emana un avviso a tutti su di lui." 

 

"Non emanerò un avviso di persona ricercata, idiota!" disse Harry con gli occhi spalancati; quello non era proprio il modo di arrivare al cuore di un ragazzo. 

 

Liam alzò le mani, senza pensare che quella fosse stato un pessimo consiglio. "Allora devi continuare ad andare al parco, è la tua chance migliore se non vuoi seguire quello che ti ho detto." 

 

Harry guardò Liam e alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di rimettersi a guardare la strada. "E poi ti chiedi perché io parli con i cani…non sei proprio d'aiuto." 

 

"Beh, non che i cani ti rispondano, sono meglio di niente!" 

 

"Che stai dicendo? I cani mi rispondo sempre, vero ragazzi?" Chiese Harry lanciando uno sguardo ad Ollie e AJ e vide i due scodinzolare felici. "Vedi? Parliamo." 

 

Liam dovette fisicamente trattenersi dal dare al ragazzo un'occhiata esasperata. Sì, anche lui teneva ai cani, lo ascoltavano come ascoltavano Harry, ma quest'ultimo aveva un legame più forte con loro. 

 

Harry diceva sempre che era perché li aveva addestrati lui e ci viveva insieme, erano la sua famiglia. Liam non riusciva a trattenersi dal trovare divertente il fatto che parlasse con loro come fossero persone. Liam sapeva quanto i cani fossero legati uno all'altro, soprattutto Ollie e AJ, ma Harry era sicuramente il loro leader e i cani aspettavano lui per qualsiasi cosa. 

 

"Beh, se rivedrai quel ragazzo, cosa farai? Gli chiederai di uscire?" domandò Liam alzando le sopracciglia. "Voglio dire, non sai nemmeno se sia gay o no. E hai detto che ha un figlia, quindi…" 

 

"Non lo so, forse è bisex o qualcosa del  genere," rispose Harry facendo le spallucce. "Ma Li, se avessi visto il modo in cui mi guardava, non avresti sicuramente ipotizzato la sua eterosessualità." 

 

Liam sbuffò, ricevendo un'occhiataccia da Harry, ma disse. "Va bene H, sarà come dici tu. Se lo rivedrai, usa tutto il tuo fascino che di solito sprechi per i cani o fai qualche altra cosa per convincerlo ad uscire con te," rise, fermandosi solo dopo che il riccio gli ebbe dato un pugno sul braccio. 

 

"Bastardo," mugugnò Harry, sentendo Ollie strofinargli il naso su un braccio per confortarlo. "Lo so amico, Liam è cattivo con me ma va tutto bene," disse, accarezzandogli la testa.

 

"Va bene," disse Liam, massaggiandosi il braccio. 

 

"Centrale a K90 abbiamo un 273D sulla Montgomery, edificio 15. Il sospettato è un maschio bianco, sulla ventina, forse armato, procedere con cautela." 

 

Entrambi i ragazzi si misero sull'attenti, era una chiamata per violenza domestica e Harry non sprecò nemmeno un secondo prima di accendere le sirene e dirigersi verso l'indirizzo.

 

"K90 a Centrale, siamo diretti sul luogo," disse Liam alla radio, preparandosi già per quando sarebbero arrivati sulla scena. 

 

"Oliver, AJ," disse Harry, guadagnandosi l'attenzione dei cani. "Ascoltate, statemi dietro," disse, entrambi i cani abbaiarono avendo capito l'ordine. 

 

"Tu e i cani prendete il sospettato, io mi occupo della vittima," disse Liam, vedendo che si stavano avvicinando.

 

Harry annuì, sapendo che di solito il piano era quello- I cani sarebbero andati con lui e non c'era mai una volta in cui non fossero loro ad andare incontro al pericolo. Harry però amava il suo lavoro, amava aiutare le persone e tenere al sicuro la sua comunità, anche se doveva rischiare la propria sicurezza, faceva parte di ciò che rappresentava. 

 

Appena arrivati Liam fu il primo a scendere e ad aprire la portiera ai cani, loro scesero immediatamente ma aspettarono Harry immobili. 

 

I due tirarono fuori le pistole mentre si avvicinavano alla casa, non erano ancora dentro ma potevano sentire le urla e il rumore di vetri infranti. 

 

Ollie era alla sinistra e AJ alla destra di Harry, Liam dietro i tre  mentre si indirizzavano verso la porta. 

 

"Polizia, aprite!" urlò Harry, battendo sulla porta con il pugno. 

 

Non appena sentirono altre urla e la voce di un uomo gridare qualcosa, Harry diede un calcio alla porta ed entrò in casa con Liam e i cani. 

 

Controllarono la prima stanza con le pistole cariche, poi si spostarono più all'interno e quando giunsero in salotto videro l'uomo, e la ragazza che forse li avevano chiamati. 

 

"Signore, si allontani dalla ragazza ora," disse Harry con tono fermo, la pistola nella mano destra, mentre la sinistra chiusa a pugno per dare comandi ai cani. 

 

Non si sorpresero quando l'uomo iniziò ad urlargli contro, ma quando Harry e Liam lo videro tirar fuori un coltello da cucina, intuirono il pericolo. 

 

"Non glielo dirò di nuovo. Appoggi a terra l'arma e lasci libera la ragazza," disse Liam, vedendo lo sguardo spaventato nella donna che non sapeva dove andare o cosa fare. 

 

Harry mise a fuoco la scena, capendo che l'uomo era troppo agitato o sotto l'effetto di stupefacenti e la ragazza troppo spaventata per muoversi da lì. Sapeva che anche i cani avessero intuito dov'era il pericolo e chi invece era in pericolo. 

 

"Signorina, dirò ad uno dei cani di venire da lei, poi uscirà da qui con l'agente Payne. Quando il cane verrà da lei, gli afferrerà la maniglia sulla sua divisa e lui la scorterà fuori. Quest'uomo non la toccherà e non le farà più del male, ha capito?" disse Harry, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sull'uomo con il coltello e lanciando poi un'occhiata veloce alla donna, vedendo che annuiva. "AJ recupera, poi esci," disse, continuando a tenere la pistola puntata contro l'uomo mentre AJ camminava verso la donna, che seguì subito le istruzioni datele da Harry. 

 

AJ iniziò a dirigersi verso la porta, Liam uscì con il cane, mantenendo lo sguardo verso l'uomo finché non fu completamente fuori. Ora erano solo Harry, Ollie e l'uomo; Harry aveva bisogno di capire come disarmare quella persona. 

 

"Signore, mi guardi," disse, doveva far concentrare l'uomo che era evidentemente in panico. "Ho bisogno che lei lasci l'arma. Se non lo fa, le cose non finiranno bene, rendiamo tutto più facile." 

 

Harry aveva ancora il pugno alzato, Ollie guardava ogni movimento pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa da un minuto all'altro. Harry però fu grato che l'uomo abbandonò il coltello, Harry ordinò ad Ollie di prenderlo e allontanarlo dall'uomo mentre lui lo ammanettava. 

________________________

 

"Oliver andiamo, forza," disse Harry quasi senza fiato mentre il cane rimaneva indietro. 

 

Sapeva che Ollie doveva essere esausto e Scout che stava correndo al guinzaglio vicino a lui iniziava ad essere stanco ma non avevano ancora finito di correre. Era il suo lavoro tenere quei cani in forma, specialmente Scout che era ancora in fase d'addestramento, ma non importava dove Harry andasse, Ollie gli era sempre dietro. Era il vantaggio di essere il preferito, ma al cane non interessava, amava Harry, forse anche di più di quanto Harry amava lui. 

 

Ollie fu rapido a rimettersi in carreggiata di fianco ad Harry, non aveva bisogno del guinzaglio tranne in quelle occasioni in cui doveva rimanere in corsa anche se era stanco. 

 

Harry sospirò mentre correva, provando a superare il caldo che sentiva. Se fosse stato con l'uniforme sicuramente sarebbe svenuto, ma fortunatamente era il suo giorno libero e questo significava poter correre con gli shorts e una canotta; nonostante questo era pronto a togliersela dal caldo infernale che faceva. Harry aveva però altre cose a cui pensare, come cercare tra la folla un ragazzo dagli occhi blu. 

 

Erano passate due settimane da quando Harry aveva fermato Louis, e non era sorpreso di non averlo più visto da allora. Liam non era stato d'aiuto e i cani potevano consolarlo fino ad un certo punto, quindi era un po' perso sul da farsi. Diciamo che ormai Harry sperava nel miracolo. 

 

E stava per arrendersi quel giorno, lui e i cani stavano correndo lungo il loro solito percorso nel parco, quando vide di fronte a lui, non troppo lontano, una persona con lo stesso colore di capelli di Louis. 

 

"Scout" sussurrò Harry con gli occhi spalancati alla vista dell'uomo a torso nudo che correva di fronte a lui, con i calzoncini stretti e il sudore che gli scendeva lungo la schiena. "È lui? È lui, vero?" chiese, aumentando appena il passo per avvicinarsi a guardare. 

 

Harry sentì il cuore martellare sempre di più mentre correva dietro al ragazzo, forse dopo tutto quel tempo a cercare Louis, questa volta era davvero lui; e appena l'uomo voltò appena la testa Harry seppe che era lui, doveva esserlo. 

Harry aumentò il passo, Scout correva di fianco a lui e Ollie lo  guardava dal basso verso l'alto con espressione divertita, aumentando l'andatura. 

 

Harry era così emozionato che si sarebbe potuto mettere a piangere mentre correva dietro Louis, i suoi piedi andavano sempre più veloci sul sentiero; poi si rese conto quanto fosse vicino e quanto i suoi piedi non volessero fermarsi. Harry ci provò a fermarmi o a schivarlo, ma non ci riuscì e si schiantò contro la schiena di Louis, entrambi finirono per terra. 

 

"Cazzo…" 

 

Harry spalancò gli occhi mentre i cani abbaiavano, poi vide Louis a terra di fianco a lui, tenendosi la testa con una mano. "Oh mio dio, mi dispiace, mi dispiace!" disse subito. 

 

Louis lo guardò, anche i suoi occhi si spalancarono, la bocca si aprì e si chiuse alla vista di Harry. 

 

"Merda, la tua testa sta sanguinando per colpa mia, cazzo," disse Harry, coprendosi la bocca con una mano quando vide il taglio sulla testa di Louis. "Lascia che ti aiuti." 

 

Harry non avrebbe potuto sentirsi peggio di così, aveva praticamente assalito il ragazzo dagli occhi blu e l'aveva ferito, ma poi vide Louis prendere la sua mano e lo sentì ridere. 

 

"Sei un poliziotto, non dovresti essere coordinato?" 

 

Harry aprì la bocca, non capendo perché Louis non fosse incazzato con lui e stesse invece sorridendo e ridendo. Poi realizzò che avrebbe dovuto inventare una scusa per spiegare il perché fosse finito contro di lui, guardò un attimo Scout e gli venne in mente. 

 

"Um, uhm…si ma Scout è scappata di nuovo ed ero troppo preso a rincorrerla e non ho visto dove stavo correndo," disse timido, grattandosi la nuca e scusandosi silenziosamente con Scout ai suoi piedi. 

 

"È un bel terremoto eh," Louis si morse il labbro, provando a nascondere un sorriso mentre guardava il cucciolo. "E ne hai un altro con te, chi è?" 

 

"Oh, lui è Oliver, Ollie per gli amici," lo presentò Harry, accarezzando la testa del cane. "Zampa." 

 

Louis si stupì quando il cane allungò davvero la zampa per dargli una stretta di mano, il ragazzo salutò il cane non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso. "Piacere di conoscerti Oliver." 

 

Ollie abbaiò una volta, Harry non pensava che il suo fascino con i cani avrebbe funzionato, invece Liam forse ci aveva visto giusto…Poi notò che il taglio di Louis stava ancora sanguinando ed Harry si ricordò che lo aveva ferito. Era un po' troppo concentrato dal fatto che Louis fosse a petto nudo e completamente ricoperto di sudore, ma Harry riuscì a tirar fuori un'idea dal suo cervello in blackout che avrebbe potuto sistemare le cose con il ragazzo. 

 

"Ascolta, sono tremendamente dispiaciuto e stai ancora sanguinando, vorresti…vorresti venire a casa mia così posso aiutarti a medicarti?" Chiese nervosamente. "Vivo a circa dieci minuti da qui, ma non devi ovviamente, è che…" 

 

"Sì, sì, va bene, grazie," lo fermò Louis, vedendo che stava iniziando a blaterare se non gli avesse risposto. "E davvero Harry, non ti preoccupare, grazie." 

 

"Certo, mi ringrazi per essermi scontrato con te," rise Harry, vedendo Louis fare le spallucce e abbassare il viso arrossato dall'imbarazzo. "Ma è il minimo che io possa fare, aiutarti a darti una ripulita" disse, indicando poi la direzione verso cui andare prima di tirare il guinzaglio a Scout e dire ad Ollie che sarebbero andati a casa; il cane sapeva la strada quindi camminava poco più avanti. 

 

Harry si rese conto poi che ora avrebbe dovuto parlare con quel ragazzo e non fissarlo solamente. Non era sicuro di riuscire a far funzionare la cosa perché era bravo a parlare con i cani, ma con le persone non era altrettanto abile. 

 

"Mh..quindi, dov'è Lily oggi?" 

 

"È con mia madre. Volevo del tempo per correre visto che non lo facevo da un po' e ho pensato che fosse troppo caldo correre con lei nel passeggino." 

 

"Ho capito," Harry mormorò e annuì, era un po' triste che la bambina non fosse con lui. "Di solito corri nel parco?" Chiese, pensando che magari avrebbe potuto "imbattersi" in Louis più spesso. 

 

"No, ma vorrei davvero," sbuffò Louis, passandosi una mano sulla frangia umida. "Quest'anno inizierò a lavorare ad una scuola superiore come insegnante d'inglese e sarò anche l'allenatore di calcio, quindi vorrei tenermi in forma." 

 

"Ah, davvero?" Chiese Harry interessato, era così semplice immaginarsi Louis come insegnate, avrebbe conquistato tutti. "Che lavoro fai ora? Hai detto che eri in ritardo quando l'altra volta ti ho fermato per eccesso di velocità." 

 

"Ora come ora faccio il cameriere in città," disse Louis calmo, sorridendo mentre guardava il cane camminare davanti a loro, "Tu invece sei ben sistemato con il tuo lavoro, vero? Capitano di polizia e tutto il resto," lo prese in giro. 

 

"Uhm sì," disse Harry titubante, provando a trattenere un sorriso. "Lo sapevo fin da bambino che volevo fare il poliziotto, ho solo fatto un inizio con il botto," disse, guardando il ragazzo, e il modo in cui Louis lo guardò in risposta lo fece arrossire. 

 

Harry non riusciva a capire il modo in cui Louis si sentiva o cosa pensava di lui ma quando vide quanto morbido era il suo sguardo, Harry si rese conto che l'affetto e l'ammirazione che vedeva in quegli occhi non l'aveva mai vista in nessun altro. Poi Louis distolse lo sguardo, abbassando la testa e mordendosi un labbro per il troppo sorridere. 

 

"Quindi um," disse Louis schiarendosi la voce, suonando quasi nervoso. "Hai detto che vivi a dieci minuti dal parco ma da quello che sembra qui ci stiamo dirigendo verso il bosco. Stai cercando di uccidermi per caso?" 

 

"Ovviamente no," rise Harry guardando Ollie dirigersi verso il sentiero. "In realtà abbiamo lasciato la città e ora siamo nel mio regno. È un po' nascosto ma è ciò che mi piace, essere lontano dall'azione ogni tanto…beh, poi è vicino alla spiaggia." 

 

Louis si guardò intorno, beandosi del panorama e capendo immediatamente perché Harry vivesse lì. Sembrava rilassante avere così tanto spazio ed essere proprio vicino all'acqua doveva essere bello, specialmente per i cani. 

 

Harry fece strada a Louis per entrare, aprendo la porta e lasciando Scout libera dal guinzaglio. "Liam deve aver preso gli altri due," disse a se stesso, di solito quando arrivava a casa gli altri gli venivano sempre a fare le feste. 

 

"Liam?" 

 

Harry si voltò e vide Louis guardarlo confuso, quasi nervoso di seguirlo in casa. "Sì, è il mio secondo in comando e migliore amico. Qualcosa di grosso deve essere successo a lavoro se ha preso i cani con lui." 

 

"Perché?" Chiese Louis mentre seguiva Harry, percorrendo un corridoio e dirigendosi in bagno. 

 

"Beh…ognuno dei miei cani è specializzato in cose diverse, ha preso con sé AJ e Teddy: AJ si occupa di ricerca e salvataggio, Teddy invece in rintracciamento di esplosivi." Disse Harry con nonchalance prima di indicare a Louis di sedersi e tirare fuori il kit di primo soccorso. 

 

Louis rimase in silenzio un momento, fermo mentre Harry gli puliva il taglio con una garza. "È piuttosto intenso…" 

 

"Sì beh…l'essere poliziotti e per di più nell'unità cinofila non è tutto rose e fiori," rise Harry. 

 

Louis annuì e si morse un labbro, lasciando che Harry continuasse a medicarlo. Rimase in silenzio, Harry non sapeva se avesse detto qualcosa di sbagliato e quindi ora Louis si era innervosito e agitato, ma non voleva che la situazione si facesse strana. 

 

"Ma uhm, sono sicuro che anche fare il padre non sia poi così facile," provò a dire; voleva davvero parlare di Lily e sapere di più su di lei. 

 

"Sì, uh…specialmente quando non eri affatto pronto per avere un bambino," disse Louis, permettendosi una risata un po' forzata. "Ma voglio dire, amo Lil, è il mio mondo e non c'è niente che cambierei. Beh, non è vero…se dovessi cambiare qualcosa, sarebbe l'avere voglia di preparare la cena ogni sera," disse, questa volta ridendo davvero e rimanendo ancora fermo mentre Harry gli metteva un cerotto. 

 

"Vieni qui a cena, amo cucinare!" 

 

Harry si bloccò, non poteva crederci di averlo appena detto ad alta voce. Le sue mani erano ancora sulla fronte di Louis, il ragazzo lo guardò con quegli occhi blu intensi, alzando appena le sopracciglia e sorridendo appena; ma l'unica cosa che Harry notò fu che la sua faccia si era praticamente incendiata dall'imbarazzo. 

 

"Merda, scusa, non ci conosciamo nemmeno e…" 

 

"Beh, possiamo rimediare," lo bloccò Louis mentre Harry lentamente toglieva la mano dalla testa del ragazzo. "Se non ti infastidisce il fatto che dovrò portarmi una bambina di sei mesi con me," disse sorridendo. 

 

"No, ovviamente no," disse Harry, incredulo. "Ne ho una di cinque mesi anche io, quindi…" disse ridendo, ma quando vide gli occhi di Louis spalancarsi, scosse la testa immediatamente. "Cuccioli!" Si affrettò Harry. "Scout, sai, è una cucciola di cinque mesi." 

 

Harry guardò Louis scoppiare in una fragorosa risata, con una mano sul petto e la testa buttata all'indietro, mentre provava a calmarsi. Ed Harry giurò a se stesso che avrebbe trascorso il resto della sua vita ad ascoltare quella risata, ma per ora, avrebbero cenato insieme. 


	3. Capitolo 3

**Da Louis Tomlinson: Sono lì tra 5 minuti :)**

 

Harry sospirò mentre guardava il telefono, si passò una mano tra i capelli chiedendosi perché avesse pensato che quella sarebbe stata una buona idea. 

 

Dopo aver visto il messaggio, tornato a casa dal lavoro, si era ritrovato al limite dell'esaurimento nervoso, pulendo la casa già linda circa sette volte e cambiandosi d'abito più volte di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce. Harry non voleva iniziare a cucinare prima che Louis arrivasse, ritenendo che potesse essere divertente farlo insieme, ma era già tutto pronto. 

 

Si assicurò che i cani mantenessero il comportamento più idoneo, specialmente dal momento che Lily sarebbe venuta, quindi fece un discorsetto ai ragazzi. Louis era ormai alla porta ed Harry avrebbe voluto nascondersi sotto al letto. Prima che potesse anche solo pensare di correre in camera sentì il campanello, il suo cuore si bloccò e gli occhi si spalancarono. 

 

"Va bene Styles, hai avuto a che fare con cose ben peggiori," disse a se stesso mentre lentamente si avviava verso la porta, liberandosi di un sospiro prima di aprirla. 

 

"Ehi!" 

 

"Ciao," disse Harry sorridendo, al solo vedere il ragazzo già non riusciva a contenersi. 

 

Era così bello e divertente, la bambina che teneva nell'ovetto gli stava sorridendo ed era davvero un momento perfetto. Beh, lo fu finché Harry non si rese conto che non li aveva ancora fatti entrare, e non riuscì a trattenere una risata nervosa mentre faceva strada al ragazzo. 

 

Guardò Louis togliersi le scarpe e sistemarle a terra prima di prendere Lily in braccio, stava per proseguire quando Harry lo bloccò. 

 

"Aspetta un momento," disse veloce, Louis lo guardò confuso, poi Harry fischiò forte, e un secondo dopo si sentirono uno scalpiccio di passi. 

 

La bocca di Louis si spalancò quando vide quattro pastori tedeschi in fila di fronte a loro, tutti seduti in attesa dei comandi di Harry. 

 

"Felice di rivedervi," disse Louis, quasi affascinato mentre scuoteva la zampa di uno di loro e spostava nell'altro braccio Lily, che stava ammirando gli animali curiosa.

 

Harry non trattenne un sorriso, grato che Ollie avesse avvicinato Louis, poi passarono agli altri cani, "Questo è AJ; poi Teddy e ovviamente conosci Scout," disse, sorridendo alla cucciola che abbaio contenta riconoscendo l'ospite. 

 

"Hai un piccolo esercito qui," disse Louis con un sorriso morbido ai cani, i quali erano tutti della stessa razza ma avevano manti di colori diversi, con differenti macchie e striature, già sapeva che avrebbe confuso i loro nomi più di una volta. "Ma uh, tu conosci Lily ovviamente," disse Louis ad Harry. 

 

Harry non aveva mai visto una bambina più bella di quella. Ovvio, suo nipote era adorabile e il bambino più dolce, ma Lily era bellissima con quegli occhioni blu e il naso a patata. Però era il modo in cui Louis guardava sua figlia che gli faceva sciogliere il cuore; la guardava con così tanto amore, come se fosse l'uomo più fortunato della terra ad avere una bambina così. 

 

"È un piacere rivederti piccolina," disse Harry sottovoce mentre sorrideva alla bimba, accarezzando la sua manina con un dito. 

 

Non si aspettava che la bimba gridasse contenta, sorridendo e gorgogliando prima di infilarsi un pollice in bocca. 

 

"Le piaci," rise Louis, dando un bacio a Lily sulla fronte. 

 

Harry voleva prenderla in braccio, coccolarla e darle un milione di baci, ma non voleva sembrare strano. "Quindi, uhm, sì, entra pure ti faccio fare un giro e poi prepariamo la cena," disse contento, felice di mostrare a Louis la sua casa. "Forza ragazzi, andate a giocare," disse ai cani e tutti corsero via tranne Ollie che seguì Harry come un'ombra. 

 

"Hai una casa meravigliosa," disse Louis, guardandosi intorno mentre Harry lo conduceva in salotto. "Ci vivi da solo?" 

 

"Sì solo io, beh…io e i cani," disse Harry con un sorriso mentre guardava il salotto. "Quando ho comprato questa casa era davvero un disastro, io e il mio amico abbiamo praticamente sventrato la casa originale e abbiamo ricominciato da capo. Tutto quello che vedi l'abbiamo fatto noi," disse, più che orgoglioso di ciò che lui e Niall avevano realizzato. 

 

"Merda…" sussurrò Louis mentre si guardava in giro, curioso di sapere come fosse il resto della casa. "Sei anche un costruttore o cosa?" lo prese in giro, ma in realtà era scioccato dalla bellezza dei locali. 

 

"No, non lo sono; ma il mio amico Niall mi ha aiutato. È lui che ha fatto il grosso del lavoro, ma è anche un vigile del fuoco volontario, l'ho incontrato in servizio." 

 

Louis era stupito mentre seguiva Harry attraverso i vari ambienti, più guardava e più amava tutto quanto. Ed era ancora più sconvolto quando pensava che due persone avevano potuto costruire tutto quello dal nulla. 

 

"Non voglio sembrare pazzo, ma amo la tua casa," rise Louis un po' nervoso mentre seguiva Harry per il corridoio, ritornando poi verso le camere da letto. "Il mio appartamento è un merda in confronto a questo posto e lo tieni così pulito anche con quattro cani in giro." 

 

"Proprio per questo pulisco in modo meticoloso," disse Harry, quasi rabbrividendo all'idea di non pulire tutti i giorni ed essere circondato da peli di cani. "Ma uhm ok, questa è la mia stanza e poi ho altre due stanze per gli ospiti." 

 

Osservò Louis dare un'occhiata alla stanza, Harry si morse un labbro nervoso mentre il ragazzo si girava intorno e ammirava ogni oggetti. Fu quando Louis aprì la porta di una stanza degli ospiti che il suo cuore si fermò, rendendosi conto di essersi dimenticato di menzionare quella stanza prima che il ragazzo si facesse un'idea sbagliata.

 

"Hai dei figli?" sussurrò Louis, gli occhi fissi sulla culla e sulla stanzetta decorata. 

 

"No, no," si affretto a dire Harry, entrando dopo di lui. "È per mio nipote. Ho una sorella che è sposata con Niall. Li ho fatti incontrare io…ma è una lunga storia, comunque si sono sposati e hanno un bambino di due anni. Ho decorato la stanza perché faccio da babysitter spesso." 

 

Louis si morse un labbro e annuì; Harry poteva percepire l'imbarazzo che si sprigionava da lui per aver chiesto. 

 

"Ecco pensavo…che se Lily si stanca più tardi possiamo metterla qui. Ho un baby monitor e uno scalda biberon, anche una sedia a dondolo. Non ho mai buttato via niente anche se Christian è diventato grande," disse timido, sperando segretamente che un giorno avrebbe avuto la propria famiglia e avrebbe usato quella stanza. Non poteva dire quelle cose a Louis, almeno non ora. 

 

Hai costruito tu la culla?" chiese Louis, cambiando posizione alla bambina tra le sue braccia, mentre guardava la stanza. 

 

"Forse," disse Harry facendo le spallucce. "Ma non hai ancora visto la parte migliore della casa, forza," disse, affrettandosi per mostrare a Louis il seminterrato. 

 

Vide il ragazzo guardarlo con aria interessata, Harry praticamente corse giù fino all'ingresso per aprire la porta che portava al piano inferiore. Voleva mostrare a Louis quella parte della casa fin dal primo momento in cui era entrato, era troppo orgoglioso di quello che aveva creato per i suoi cani. Ovviamente Ollie era con lui, davanti a tutti mentre faceva strada giù per le scale. 

 

"È eccitato il ragazzo," rise Louis, seguendo il cane, ma non appena mise a fuoco l'ambiente, rimase di sasso. 

 

"Benvenuto nel covo dei K-9," disse Harry felice mentre si metteva le mani sui fianchi e osservava i cani giocare. 

 

Si rese conto che Louis non aveva idea di come muoversi, i suoi occhi erano spalancati per la sorpresa. Harry sapeva di avere un po' superato i limiti nella costruzione di quella stanza, ma i suoi cani meritavano il meglio ecco tutto. 

 

"Allora, ogni cane ha il suo spazio, la sua cuccia e tutto; hanno anche una riserva dei loro giochi preferiti," disse Harry spiegando. "Qui è dove si riposano e giocano dopo una lunga giornata, inoltre ho installato un bagno con la vasca laggiù." 

 

Louis si guardò intorno. C'erano giocattoli sparpagliati in giro, e Ollie e AJ stavano giocando al tiro alla fune nel bel mezzo della stanza. Scout invece correva in giro senza sosta e Teddy guardava il cucciolo confuso ma divertito allo stesso tempo, Louis non aveva mai visto una cosa così bella. 

 

"Guarda questo," rise Harry, fischiando un secondo dopo, facendo fermare i cani. "Raccogli, via!" 

 

E immediatamente i cani stavano correndo, anche Scout, prendendo dei giocattoli e buttandoli nei loro cesti. 

 

"Guarda che roba!" Disse Louis sconvolto. "Vanno anche a dormire quando glielo dici?" 

 

Harry sentì il tono di sfida nella voce di Louis, ma annuì e rise. "L'ora della nanna è un po' difficile, di solito piagnucolano e provano a dormire nel mio letto. Non glielo permetto anche perché non è molto spazioso per accogliere me e tutti loro." 

 

Louis scosse la testa, ridendo mentre continuava a guardarsi intorno come se non credesse ai suoi occhi. "È pazzesco Harry," sussurrò piano.

 

Harry fece le spallucce, sapendo bene di essersi superato, ma non poteva farci niente. "E sarà ancora più assurdo perché dobbiamo preparare la cena," disse, fischiando così che i cani si mettessero in fila davanti alle loro ciotole che vennero subito riempite. 

 

"Ehi, ehi..calmo riccio, non impazziamo del tutto," disse Louis scherzando, guadagnandosi pure un'occhiataccia da Harry. 

 

Lasciarono i cani mangiare in pace ed Harry condusse Louis al piano superiore, in cucina; era pronto per cucinare perché stava morendo di fame da quando era uscito dal lavoro. 

 

"Ecco, ho un seggiolino dove puoi mettere Lily," disse, spostandolo più vicino al bancone, così che Louis potesse sempre tenerla d'occhio. 

 

"Sei pronto a tutto," mormorò Louis prendendolo in giro, sistemando Lily sorridendole giocoso prima di darle il ciuccio e il suo gioco preferito. 

 

Harry non riusciva a trattenersi su quanto fosse dolce Lily, probabilmente era la bambina più giocosa e felice che lui avesse mi conosciuto. La piccola stava sul seggiolino giocherellando con le chiavi di plastica, gorgogliando e balbettando tra sé e sé. E il modo in cui Louis la guardava ogni tanto senza curarsi di quello che invece avrebbe dovuto fare, uccideva Harry, era così chiaro che il giovane dagli occhi blu amasse tantissimo quella bimba. 

 

"Ecco, non ti ho mai chiesto quanti anni hai….mi sono reso conto che in fin dei conti non ci conosciamo poi così tanto," disse Harry mordendosi il labbro e guardando dal basso Louis, mentre tagliava una cipolla. 

 

"Beh, ho 24 anni, il mio colore preferito è il rosso e odio i clown," rise Louis, provando con tutte le sue forze a non piangere. "E che mi dici di te?" 

 

"Ho 23 anni, amo il viola e mi fanno piuttosto spavento i gatti." 

 

Louis lo guardò per un minuto, scoppiando poi a ridere e spaventando Lily. "Sei a capo di una squadra speciale di cani e hai paura dei gatti?" 

 

"Sì, perché i cani mi ascoltano e sono allenati, mostrano affetto…mentre i gatti sono cattivi e spaventosi e non sai mai che cosa stanno pensando," disse Harry molto seriamente, solo il pensiero già lo terrorizzava. 

 

"On è vero," rispose Louis, ribattendo. "Ho un gatto ed è l'animale più dolce al mondo." 

 

Harry grugnì, guardandolo come se avesse intenzione di buttarlo fuori casa. 

 

"Va bene, non mi uccida Capitano, si fa per dire," disse Louis alzando le mani mentre guarda Harry roteare gli occhi ridendo, per poi rimettersi a preparare la cena. "Incontrerai Cooper, è un amore." 

 

"Non voglio incontrare il tuo gatto demoniaco, mi ucciderà," mormorò Harry, poi si girò, avendo sentito Ollie arrivare in cucina probabilmente voleva sapere che cosa stesse succedendo. "Ecco il mio ragazzone che non potrebbe mai uccedermi, vero?" 

 

"Beh, lui no…ma qualche criminale che starai inseguendo forse sì," sbuffò Louis. "Cooper non farebbe del male ad una mosca." 

 

"I cani sono meglio Louis, non ho intenzione di discutere su quest'argomento," rise Harry, non c'era niente al mondo che Louis avrebbe potuto fare per convincerlo del contrario.

 

Harry vide Louis scuotere la testa e ridacchiare vicino a lui, almeno non proseguì nella "discussione". Harry era più o meno sorpreso di divertirsi in compagnia del ragazzo. Era strano cucinare per due anziché per una sola persona e vedere Lily giocare con Ollie ai suoi piedi…era confortante e divertente; ogni secondo che passava con Louis si infatuava di lui un po' di più. L'unica cosa certa, era che non sapeva cucinare e non aveva idea di che cosa stesse facendo ma era divertente guardarlo e vedere Lily che lo osservava come se fosse un pazzo che tentava di cucinare per la prima volta. 

 

"Se..se non è un problema volevo chiederti come…" 

 

"Come sono finito per l'avere Lily?" disse Louis finendo la frase. 

 

Harry aprì e chiuse la bocca, quasi sentendosi male per aver chiesto, ma poi vide Louis sorridere e capì che al ragazzo non aveva dato fastidio. Louis rimase in silenzio per un po', guardando il cibo che cuoceva nella pentola e mordendosi un labbro. 

 

"Beh…io uscivo con questo tizio da qualche anno…e per farla breve l'ho beccato a tradirmi nel nostro letto," disse Louis tutto d'un fiato come se volesse dimenticare quel ricordo. "Beh, la stessa sera Zayn mi portò fuori a bere per scordarmi tutto, chiaramente ha funzionato perché sono finito a letto con un ragazza nonostante io sia gay al 100%," disse, ridacchiando nervosamente e grattandosi la nuca. "Ma due mesi dopo la ragazza ha bussato alla mia porta con un'ecografia in mano e il test del DNA che confermava che Lily era mia." 

 

Harry annuì e guardò Louis, vedendo il ragazzo guardare Lily e sorridere alla piccola mentre lei stava buona con il ciuccio in bocca. "La mamma è ancora presente?" 

 

"No, lei…di solito ci davamo il cambio con Lily ma quando la piccola aveva circa un mese, lei sarebbe dovuta venire a prenderla ma non si è mai presentata," disse Louis calmo, fissando la bambina di sei mesi. "Ho provato a contattarla, ma dopo una settimana ho smesso. Se lei non voleva far parte della vita di Lily era libera di lasciarla, non la volevo e non la voglio vicino a mia figlia." 

 

Harry si morse un labbro mentre ascoltava Louis, era chiaro quanto il ragazzo fosse ferito nonostante tutto, la vita non era stata facile o giusta con lui, ma non lo aveva fermato. "Beh, hai un bellissima bambina, Louis," disse gentile, offrendo al ragazzo un sorriso. 

 

"È un principessina viziata, ecco cos'è," rise, facendo delle smorfie a Lily e facendola ridere. "La amo più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo." 

 

"Si vede," rispose Harry contento mentre controllava che la cottura proseguisse senza problemi. 

 

"E io posso dire quanto tu ami i tuoi cani," rispose Louis a tono, cambiando discorso. "Comunque, quanti anni hanno?" 

 

"Oliver è il più vecchio, ne ha cinque," disse Harry, accarezzando la testa del cane ai suoi piedi. "Poi c'è AJ che ne ha tre, Teddy due e Scout che ha cinque mesi. Povera Scout è circondata da maschi, mi sento male per lei," rise, afferrando i piatti per lui e Louis. 

 

"Lily può tenerle compagnia, vero tesoro?" disse Louis, voltandosi verso la piccola con un grande sorriso e dandole un bacio sul viso. 

 

Harry alzò la testa dopo aver sentito quelle parole, non avrebbe avuto problemi ad uscire con Lily e Louis di nuovo. Ma invece di sognare ad occhi aperti, portò i piatti a tavola, Louis avvicinò Lily prima di prendere posto e Ollie ovviamente lo seguì sia mentre si dirigeva verso il frigo per prendere un paio di birre sia quando tornò al tavolo. 

 

"Ti segue sempre in questo modo?" Chiese Louis aggrottando le sopracciglia prima di tirare fuori qualche pappetta per neonati e imboccare la bimba. 

 

"Praticamente è la mia ombra," rise Harry mentre annuiva e prendeva un sorso di birra. "Questo ragazzone non lascia mai il mio fianco," sorrise ad Ollie, accarezzandolo e baciandogli la testa. 

 

"È forse perché è il più grande?" chiese Louis, prendendo un boccone poi guardò il piatto sconvolto e poi Harry con un'espressione sorpresa. "Diavolo che buono!" 

 

Harry dovette coprirsi la bocca con una mano mentre guardava Louis divorare il cibo, quasi facendolo soffocare da quanto rideva. "Voglio dire," continuò provando a calmarsi. "All'inizio non era nemmeno il mio cane." 

 

"Davvero?" domandò Louis con la bocca piena. 

 

"Uhm sì," Harry si passò una mano dietro la nuca, lanciando una sorriso triste ad Ollie. "Mi padre era in una squadra di artificieri e, beh, aveva preso Ollie da addestrare ma l'ha avuto solo per un mese prima che morisse…Lui, ecco, era al lavoro e quando sei in quel tipo di squadra puoi avere una giornata grandiosa o…hai capito," disse quieto, sentendo gli occhi di Louis su di lui ma rifiutandosi di guardarlo. "Avevo diciotto anni a quel tempo, mi ero appena diplomato all'accademia di polizia ed è così che è iniziato il mio lavoro con i K-9 e con Ollie." 

 

"Harry…mi dispiace," disse Louis piano, il riccio scosse la testa e gli fece un gesto con la mano come a dire 'tranquillo'. 

 

"Non preoccuparti, non potevi saperlo," rispose Harry, per non far sentire a disagio il suo ospite. "Ma non so, credo che Ollie e io siamo così attaccati perché è l'ultima cosa che mi resta di mio padre, quindi lo tengo vicino." 

 

Quando finalmente Harry alzò la testa, vide quanto Louis fosse triste per aver chiesto. Tutto quello che Harry avrebbe voluto fare era prendergli una mano e dirgli che andava tutto bene, invece offrì al ragazzo un sorriso, cercando di non farlo sentire in colpa o pensare che fosse arrabbiato perché aveva tirato fuori quel discorso. Quindi cambiò argomento, non voleva continuare a parlare di cose serie, quindi chiese a Louis della sua famiglia, di come avesse incontrato Zayn e di come avesse deciso di diventare insegnante. E da lì capì che Louis amava raccontare storie. 

 

Amava raccontare ed essere teatrale, gesticolava ed era espressivo, cambiava voce se impersonava un suo amico o sua madre. E alla fine della cena, Harry aveva lo stomaco chiuso e provava a respirare mentre ascoltava Louis. Anche Lily rideva, perché suo padre appariva sciocco e divertente in quel momento, Louis le faceva delle smorfie perché avrebbe fatto di tutto per vederla sorridere. 

 

Harry, dal canto suo, gli raccontò di sua madre, di come dopo la morte di suo padre, lei avesse viaggiato e tornasse a casa solo per Natale e per andare a trovare lui e Gemma. Disse a Louis di sua sorella e di Niall, di come li aveva fatti incontrare e di come erano finiti per sposarsi e dopo pochissimo lei era rimasta incinta ed era nato Christian. Harry provò ad essere divertente, inserì una battuta qui e là e fu abbastanza bravo da far ridere Louis. 

 

Liam gli diceva sempre che solo i cani lo trovavano simpatico e questo solo perché non avevano idea di che cosa stesse dicendo, ma ecco Louis, ridere come se si trovasse di fronte la persona più divertente del pianeta. Harry non sapeva se stesse ridendo per pietà o perché fosse davvero divertente, ciò che gli interessava era che il ragazzo di fronte a lui stesse ridendo. 

 

Fu solo quando Lily iniziò a lamentarsi che i due si alzarono, Louis prese in braccio la bambina e la portò nella stanza per cambiarla mentre Harry faceva un po' di pulizia. E quando Louis tornò in cucina con una Lily bella fresca, il ragazzo non riuscì a trattenersi nel complimentarsi per la nursery ed Harry si arrossì. Per ogni lusinga di Louis, il riccio si trovava ad arrossire o a mordersi il labbro per non sorridere come un pazzo. Il cuore di Harry perse un battito anche quando Louis commentò positivamente la scelta del film. 

 

Harry prese posto sul divano vicino al ragazzo che aveva Lily appoggiata contro il petto, Harry voleva davvero, davvero tenerla in braccio, ma non poteva chiederlo a Louis, non voleva sembrare strano, quindi rimase seduto vicino al ragazzo, più vicino di quanto avesse dovuto, e sorrise alla piccola mentre Ollie si accomodava ai loro piedi. 

 

"Vuoi darle da mangiare?" 

 

Le sopracciglia di Harry si alzarono al sentire quelle parole, annuì immediatamente e Louis si mise a ridere. Il momento dopo, Lily era tra le sue braccia, Harry la strinse a sé e si sciolse nel vedere la piccola sorridergli con quegli occhi blu. 

 

"Sei una bambina bellissima, lo sai?" sussurrò appena, accarezzandole gentilmente la manina con il pollice e dandole un bacio sulla testar. 

 

Quando Harry alzò lo sguardo, vide Louis che lo fissava. Non sapeva a che cosa stesse pensando il ragazzo o perché lo stesse guardando in quel modo, ma Harry sapeva che se l'avesse continuato a guardare così sarebbe morto per l'imbarazzo. 

 

"Vado, uhm…vado a scaldare il biberon," disse Louis schiarendosi la voce, alzandosi dal divano e percorrendo il corridoio velocemente. 

 

Harry osservò Louis lasciare la stanza, il secondo dopo gli altri cani lo raggiunsero in salotto, si misero tutti comodi tranne Scout che guardava la bambina con curiosità. 

 

Lily guardò il cane per un secondo prima di fare un verso acuto e iniziare a dimenarsi, facendo abbaiare Scout e saltare sul divano per guardare meglio quel piccolo umano. 

 

"Che ne pensi tesoro?" rise Harry, aiutando Lily ad accarezzare Scout, vedendo la piccola sorridere e ridacchiare. 

 

Quando Louis tornò nella stanza, Harry smise di accarezzare il cane, Lily aveva visto il suo biberon e immediatamente aveva iniziato a lamentarsi per averlo. Louis aveva uno sguardo pieno di amore e affetto mentre guardava la piccola; passò vicino al cane, lo accarezzò, poi passò il biberon a Harry; quest'ultimo si mise comodo offrendo la bottiglia a Lily che la accettò più che contenta. 

 

"Sei un talento naturale," disse Louis piano, guardandoli con un sorriso tenero. 

 

Harry fece le spallucce timido, provando ad abbassare la testa così che Louis non potesse vedere il suo rossore. "Adoro i bambini…E a quanto pare anche Scout," rise, mentre il cane guardava Lily mangiare. 

 

"Non ho mai viso Lil così tranquilla con un estraneo, nemmeno con Zayn." 

 

Il sorriso di Harry crebbe al solo sentire quelle parole, i suoi occhi si incollarono alla piccola, incapace di andare oltre alla sua dolcezza. Anche quando iniziò il film, non riusciva a staccarsi da lei, non gli importava quello che c'era in tv, adorava guardare Lily e Scout che si fissavano curiosi. 

 

Harry percepì lo sguardo di Louis su di sé, quindi alzò lo sguardo e sorrise la ragazzo, il quale era concentrato a guardare la piccola mezza addormentata. 

Harry avrebbe mentito se non si fosse sentito un po' triste quando Louis prese Lily per portarla nella culla, ma almeno ora poteva concentrarsi su qualcosa di diverso. 

 

"Ragazzi, voi dovreste essere di sotto," disse ai cani, sentì dei lamenti mentre si dirigevano nello scantinato. 

 

Fu sorpreso di vedere che non fecero così tanta resistenza come al solito, i cani odiavano andare a dormire, Ollie in primis. Dopo che Harry gli ebbe dato qualche bacio sulla testa a ciascuno di loro, Harry tornò sul divano in attesa che Louis tornasse. 

 

Allungò le braccia dietro la testa e prese un profondo respiro, per calmarsi, realizzando che ora lui e Louis erano da soli. Quando il ragazzo tornò in salotto, Harry si mise composto, si schiarì la voce e mise le braccia lungo lo schienale del divano cercando una posizione comoda. 

 

Prima che Harry potesse fare spazio a Louis, guardò quest'ultimo sedersi vicino a lui, quasi attaccato al fianco, in modo che la mano di Harry gli penzolasse sopra la spalla. 

 

Non riuscì a non guardare il ragazzo con gli occhi spalancati, sentendo le sue guance infiammarsi, si avvicinò leggermente. Quando controllò se a Louis andasse bene quella vicinanza, tutto quello che vide fu il ragazzo concentrato a guardare la tv, Harry si morse il labbro, sorrise e si mise a guardare il film cercando di non sentire il battito del suo cuore che risuonava nelle orecchie. 

 

Mentre il film proseguiva, tutto quello che Harry riuscì a pensare fu alla vicinanza Louis, a come si incastrasse perfettamente al suo fianco e come la sua testa era appoggiata alla sua spalla in modo così naturale. Harry non sapeva dove avesse trovato il coraggio di accarezzare il braccio di Louis, o come non fosse morto quando il ragazzo lo aveva guardato di sottecchi con un sorriso complice. 

 

Il film terminò troppo presto a detta di Harry, e finirono anche i titoli di coda, Harry guardò Louis appoggiato contro di sé. "Dovresti andare a casa" ridacchio piano. 

 

"Sì, probabilmente," rispose Louis, sfregandosi gli occhi e osservando il giovane. 

 

Harry deglutì mentre guardava Louis, non aveva mai sentito la necessità di baciare qualcuno come in quel momento. Voleva prendere il volto del ragazzo tra le mani e baciarlo fino a sentirsi ubriaco, ma non poteva farlo e cogliere l'occasione al volo. 

 

Quindi invece di fare la sua mossa, annuì, si schiarì la voce e si alzò dal divano, sciogliendo il legame che aveva con Louis. Harry osservò Louis che per un secondo si morse il labbro e poi si alzò a sua volta e disse che sarebbe andato a prendere Lily velocemente. Harry non si era mai sentito così stupido. Avrebbe dovuto baciarlo, proprio lì, avrebbe dovuto afferrargli la faccia e baciarlo. 

 

Quando Louis tornò con Lily addormentata tra le braccia, Harry gli sorrise e lo accompagnò alla porta. Forse ci sarebbe stata un'occasione anche in quel momento, forse mentre si salutavano, ma Louis non gli diede modo di muoversi. 

Il ragazzo si mise le scarpe, si assicurò che avesse preso tutto e disse un 'buonanotte' sottovoce e un 'grazie per la serata' prima di uscire di casa. 

Harry non si era mai sentito così idiota come in quel momento. 

________________________

 

Salveeeee,

finalmente ecco il capitolo!! Scusate tantissimo per il ritardo, purtroppo ho iniziato l'ultimo anno di università e la laurea è alle porte…quindi il tempo a disposizione per tradurre è sempre meno :( Cercherò di fare del mio meglio, so che avete tanta pazienza e ve ne sono grata! 

 

A presto, 

Marica x 


	4. Capitolo 4

Liam appoggiò la testa sul sedile mentre ascoltava Harry parlare e parlare, anche Ollie e Teddy a quel punto avevano iniziato a sbadigliare ed erano vicini all'addomentarsi.

 

Stavano girando per la città da più di un'ora ormai ed Harry non aveva mai smesso di parlare di Louis; avrebbe continuato a blaterare per molto, descrivendo il modo in cui rideva o in cui gli si formavano delle rughette ogni volta che sorrideva.

 

 

"Avresti dovuto vedere la piccola," disse Harry, continuando a guidare senza nemmeno guardare se stesse per investire qualcuno. "É così tranquilla e serena, e Louis farebbe qualunque cosa per renderla felice; giuro, é meravigliosa. E poi, Lily adora Scout e i cani sono tranquilli intorno a loro, sono semplicemente....non so, prefetti!"

 

Liam si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro verso il suo migliore amico e si morse un labbro, "Non pensi che tu stia andando un po' troppo veloce con questo ragazzo? Hai pensato bene ad ogni aspetto della cosa, voglio dire, lui ha una figlia, tu un lavoro piuttosto impegnativo e..."

 

"Non ci stiamo mica sposando Lì," sbuffò Harry.

 

"Sto solo dicendo che mi sembri parecchio preso da un ragazzo che non conosci bene e che avevi perfino paura di baciare."

 

Dopo quelle parole, Harry rimase in silenzio e continuò a guardare la strada. Voleva ancora picchiarsi per non aver baciato Louis quando ne aveva avuto l'occasione. Il ragazzo gli era sembrato nervoso ed Harry non si era mai sentito così per qualcuno prima, era terrificante. 

 

"Non lo conosco," rispose calmo. "Abbiamo parlato è vero, e ogni volta è così semplice, come se stare con lui fosse la cosa giusta da fare." 

 

E mentre Harry diceva quelle parole, già se ne era pentito, era qualcosa che sarebbe dovuto rimanere per sé, una riflessione privata. Ma ora che Liam lo sapeva, lo stava guardando come se fosse un pazzo.

 

"Harry," sbottò Liam, togliendosi il cappello così da passarsi le dita tra i capelli. "Non voglio remare contro corrente, perché io ti sostengo sempre, sono solo preoccupato di quanto tu stia impazzendo per questo ragazzo così in fretta." 

 

"Beh, chi lo sa se mai accadrà qualcosa tra noi due," mormorò Harry mentre manteneva gli occhi sulla strada. "Gli ho mandato un messaggio l'altra sera, appena se ne era andato e poi gliene ho mandato un altro questa mattina per vedere se volesse incontrami di nuovo o uscire insieme, ma non mi ha ancora risposto…"

 

"Non preoccuparti amico, sono sicuro che sia solo impegnato con il lavoro o nel tenere Lily occupata, tutto qui," provò a rassicurarlo Liam nel momento in cui vide il collega quasi dare di matto. 

 

"Sì, ma anche quando se n'è andato, sembrava confuso…Lo so, avrei dovuto solo baciarlo, cazzo, probabilmente penserà che non mi piace o peggio." 

 

"Aspetta una risposta H, andrà tutto bene," disse Liam dolcemente.

 

E prima che Harry potesse continuare a martellarsi con quei pensieri, la radio lo interruppe. 

 

"Centrale a K-90, abbiamo un 10A ***** tra la 212 Sud e la Undicesima. Il sospetto è maschio, sulla quarantina, sta correndo verso Nord. È armato, procedere con cautela." 

 

"Merda…" Mormorò Liam tra sé mentre Harry accendeva le sirene. "K-90 a Centrale ci dirigiamo all'inseguimento. Richiediamo il sostegno degli artificieri sulla scena."

 

"Allora, ti lascio sulla scena con Teddy, io prendo Oliver e andiamo dietro al sospetto," disse Harry.

 

Liam annuì, sospirando, mentre si avvicinavano alla scena. "Teddy, con me." 

 

Teddy abbaiò e quando Harry arrivò sul luogo qualche minuto dopo, Liam scese dall'auto e aprì la portiera per far scendere il cane. 

 

"Ehi," disse Harry, catturando l'attenzione dell'amico. "Entriamo vivi…" 

 

"E torniamo vivi," rispose Liam, offrendo un sorriso al riccio. "Ti voglio bene amico." 

 

Harry si morse un labbro osservando la scena da lontano, annuì prima che Liam chiudesse la portiera; poi si affrettò a ricontattare la Centrale. "K-9 a Centrale, Styles all'inseguimento del sospetto 10A, richiedo aggiornamenti," disse alla radio, con gli occhi che perlustravano la strada. 

 

"Centrale a K9, il sospettato è stato visto tra 210 Sud e la Nona." 

 

Harry spalancò gli occhi, realizzando di trovarsi esattamente lì, guardò a destra e vide l'uomo che correva sul marciapiede. Non ebbe tempo di comunicarlo alla radio, scese dall'auto per dirigersi dietro al sospettato. 

 

"Oliver andiamo!" disse Harry rapido, aprendo la portiera del passeggero per lanciare il cane all'inseguimento. "Polizia! Mani in alto!!" 

 

Ovviamente l'uomo non si fermò, anzi, accelerò il passo quando vide il poliziotto e il cane corrergli dietro. 

 

Harry tirò fuori la pistole, mantenendola puntata verso l'asfalto mentre correva, scansando le persone sulla strada. "Via! Via!" urlò, "Oliver, corri!" 

 

Oliver accelerò, passando tra le persone e mordendo una gamba del sospettato per bloccarlo. 

 

Harry vide l'uomo urlare di dolore per il morso, e prese l'occasione al volo per gettarsi sul sospetto e inchiodarlo a terra. "Non provare ad opporre resistenza!" gridò, portando le mani dell'uomo dietro la schiena prima di ammanettarlo. 

 

Harry confiscò l'arma e lesse i diritti all'uomo, ma non riuscì a smettere di essere preoccupato. Odiava essere separato da Liam in situazioni come quella, specialmente se anche uno dei cani non era con lui. Inoltre, a complicare la situazione, c'era il fatto che si stesse parlando di un pericolo bomba e milioni di pensieri stavano affollando la mente del riccio mentre guidava verso la scena del crimine. 

 

Harry e Ollie stavano ancora riprendendo fiato, il ragazzo nel retro dell'auto stava blaterando, dicendo che non aveva commesso alcun crimine, ma Harry sapeva che stava dicendo una marea di cazzate. 

 

Ritornato sulla scena, Harry vide la strada bloccata da altre auto della polizia e dalla squadra degli artificieri, la cosa lo rese solo più nervoso. Harry scese, fece scendere l'uomo e lo lasciò in custodia ad un altro agente prima di far uscire Ollie e andare alla ricerca di Liam e Teddy. 

 

Ogni secondo che passava era più in ansia, era circondato da uomini e agenti con la divisa anti-esplosivo, poi Ollie abbaiò ed Harry lo seguì immediatamente. 

 

"Qui! Ce l'abbiamo!" 

 

Harry si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo quando vide i suoi due amici, Liam stava sbracciando verso gli artificieri indicando ciò che Teddy aveva fiutato. "Amico!" Gridò Harry, "State bene? Cosa avete trovato?" 

 

"Il tizio aveva nascosto una borsa in una cabina telefonica, il tutto attaccato ad un dispositivo con controllo a distanza. Ora tocca agli artificieri mettere tutto fuori uso," disse Liam indicando gli uomini, Harry era sempre agitato quando si trattava di esplosivo. 

 

"Bene, amico, dai…andiamo," disse Liam calmo, fischiando affinché i cani li seguissero mentre con una mano accarezzava la schiena di Harry cercando di tranquillizzarlo. 

 

Sapeva quando fosse difficile per Harry, venivano sempre chiamati quando si trattava di bombe, perché Teddy era stato addestrato a scovare l'esplosivo. Ogni volta però, appena trovato ciò che cercavano, Harry voleva andarsene, non riusciva a guardare la squadra che cercava di disinnescare la bomba. 

 

Solo in auto Harry si rilassò, sospirando e rimettendosi in strada, dirigendosi lontano. Si congratulò con i cani, dicendogli quando fosse orgoglioso di loro prima di dare a ciascuno un premio e una carezza. Liam non riuscì a trattenere le risa vedendo l'amico che diventava tutto tenero con i cani, poi però il cellulare di Harry si illuminò. 

 

"Ehi, guarda un po', sembra che tu abbia ricevuto un messaggio dal ragazzo innamorato," lo prese in giro Liam, facendo una smorfia. 

 

"Cosa?!" sussultò Harry, voltandosi immediatamente per afferrare il cellulare. "Liam, vuole incontrarmi per pranzo!! Sono libero a pranzo?" disse quasi urlando mentre leggeva il messaggio. 

 

"Sei libero a pranzo se mi riporti in Centrale così da poter prendere la mia macchina," rise Liam, più che felice di lasciare andare l'amico. 

 

Harry stava praticamente saltando sul proprio sedile, erano quasi arrivati alla stazione di polizia per lasciare Liam. Forse aveva un po' accelerato, ma non aveva resistito, troppo emozionato al pensiero di rivedere Louis. Quindi quando Harry si fermò davanti all'edificio, scacciò giù Liam, dicendogli che si sarebbero visti più tardi. 

 

"Vai e conquistali," disse Liam facendogli l'occhiolino. 

 

Harry alzò gli occhi ma nello stesso momento il suo cuore accelerò i battiti. Non appena Liam fu abbastanza dentro, si diresse a tutta velocità verso l'indirizzo che Louis gli aveva inviato. 

 

"Allora ragazzi, ascoltatemi," disse, cercando l'attenzione dei cani. "So che abbiamo avuto un pomeriggio frenetico, ma dobbiamo comportarci al meglio," disse Harry serio, guardando nello specchietto retrovisore per vedere se stessero ascoltando. "Louis probabilmente avrà Lily con sé e ciò significa che dovremmo essere extra bravi, ok? Ok, benissimo." 

 

Ollie abbaiò ed Harry ricambiò con un veloce sorriso prima di dare un'occhiata a Teddy che guardava fuori dal finestrino. Era probabilmente il cane più calmo e introverso del gruppo, ma Harry pensava fosse solo serio; aveva anche il lavoro più pericoloso, ricerca di esplosivi, ma qualche volta era un caos come gli altri. Sicuramente era adorabile come gli altri, ma quando aveva addosso la sua uniforme da K-9 era concentrato. 

 

"Ed eccoci qui, ragazzi," sospirò Harry, parcheggiando vicino al ristorante. Vide Louis già seduto ad uno dei tavoli e ripeté. "Ricordatevi, fate i bravi." 

 

Scese dall'auto, lasciando il capello sul sedile, sistemandosi poi i capelli prima di far uscire i cani e dirigersi verso Louis. 

 

"Uhm..ehi," disse Louis contento, mentre alzava la testa, i suoi occhi si spalancarono un po' quando notarono che Harry indossava l'uniforme. "Wow uh…" biascicò, il suo viso era arrossito mentre Harry lo fissava. "Sei in servizio? Non ti avrei disturbato se…" 

 

"Lou, tranquillo, nessun problema," disse Harry ridendo, mentre si accomodava di fronte a lui con i cani già sdraiati ai suoi piedi. "Ogni volta che vuoi vedermi basta chiamarmi. Dovevo comunque pranzare e non riesco a pensare a nessun altro con cui sarei così felice di stare." 

 

Le guance di Louis divennero ancora più rosse, infatti abbasso la testa così da non mostrare il suo sorriso imbarazzato. Ma un secondo dopo Lily iniziò a lamentarsi nella carrozzina, cercando di allungarsi per ricevere attenzioni. 

 

"Deve aver sentito la tua voce," rise Louis, prendendo in braccio la piccola e alzandole la manina per fare ciao ai cani. "Vuoi tenerla?" 

 

"Io…lo vorrei tanto, davvero," disse Harry, facendo una smorfia alla bambina e facendola ridere. "È solo che ho la pistola con me e tutto il resto, non vorrei che si facesse male, inoltre sono ancora in servizio quindi se dovessi vedere qualcosa, dovrei…" 

 

"Harry calmati, va tutto bene," Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo divertito, prima di sobbalzare al sentire la testa di Ollie sul grembo, il cane guardava Lily curioso prima che la bambina cercasse di raggiungerlo per "accarezzarlo". "Sono felice di aver trovato posto fuori. Immaginavo che avresti avuto almeno uno dei cani con te e così è perfetto." 

 

Harry alzò le sopracciglia, non immaginava che Louis avesse considerato il fatto che avrebbe avuto con sé i cani. "È stato un pensiero davvero gentile da parte tua, grazie." 

 

Louis fece un mormorio d'assenso e sorrise ad Ollie, accarezzandogli la testa, incredulo di quanto fosse dolce il cane. Anche Lily stava cercando di raggiungerlo e afferrargli il naso con le manine, Ollie non batté ciglio. 

 

Harry non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi da quella scena, nel vedere quando Louis e Lily andassero d'accordo con i cani. Anche Teddy si era avvicinato così da poter vedere meglio la bambina ed essere accarezzato. Poi Harry notò che Louis lo aveva beccato a fissare, un attimo dopo arrossì. Il ragazzo più grande gli sorrise e dondolò un po' Lily sul ginocchio; solo un attimo dopo, Harry vide il sorriso di Louis scomparire e far posto alla preoccupazione. 

 

"Che cosa hai fatto al braccio? È tutto graffiato e tumefatto." 

 

Harry si guardò il braccio, confuso, poi lo vide, un livido violaceo e giallastro e qualche piccolo graffio. "Oh beh, questa mattina io e Liam eravamo di pattuglia e ci hanno chiamato per un sospetto pacco bomba. Storia lunga…ma Teddy è andato con Liam a cercare la bomba, Ollie è venuto con me e abbiamo rincorso il sospetto per strada. L'ho placcato dopo che Ollie gli aveva morso una gamba, immagino che in quel momento il mio braccio ha grattato sull'asfalto." 

 

Era impossibile non notare quanto nervoso e preoccupato Louis fosse diventato mentre Harry spiegava quello che era successo. Aveva dimenticato che le persone normali non sono abituate a sentire storie del genere, che non era un normale giorno di lavoro, ma per Harry lo era. 

 

"Sto bene Louis, lo giuro," sorrise, cercando di rassicurarlo. 

 

Harry poteva notare che Louis non gli credeva, ma annuì lo stesso e guardò Ollie prima di accarezzarlo ancora un po' e assicurarsi che Lily non gli tirasse troppo le orecchie. 

 

Harry non voleva che Louis si preoccupasse per lui, quindi cambiò argomento, chiedendo al ragazzo dove fosse stato nei due giorni precedente. Si era quasi dimenticato quanto facile fosse parlare con Louis, quanto amasse il suo torno di voce e il modo in cui nascondeva il volto tra le mani quando rideva troppo o arrossiva. 

 

Per tutto il tempo, i loro piedi erano intrecciati sotto al tavolo ed entrambi si beavano del sole, tutto quello che Harry voleva era tenere in braccio Lily ma con la sua uniforme non era tranquillo. La prossima volta, si disse, avrebbe tenuto la bimba in braccio per tutto il tempo. 

 

Fu alla fine del loro pranzo, in cui si stavano ormai rilassando e chiacchierando tranquillamente, che Harry dovette distogliere lo sguardo da Louis perché Teddy si sera alzato e stava abbaiando a qualcuno che gli era passato accanto. 

 

"Ehi! Teddy forza, calma," disse, sorridendo al ragazzo a cui il cane stava abbaiando. 

 

Stava per riprendere la conversazione con Louis, quando Teddy si alzò e continuò ad abbaiare al ragazzo, seguendolo. 

 

Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia e stava per dire al cane di zittirsi quando anche Ollie iniziò ad abbaiare. Non era normale, abbaiavano solo se fiutavano un odore particolare. Harry guardò il ragazzo con lo zainetto, l'uomo si stava guardando alle spalle, nervoso, Harry fischiò e alzò il pugno per far fermare i cani. 

 

Si alzò, il tizio ora sembrava ancora più nervoso mentre Harry si avvicinava. "Oliver cerca," disse. Ollie immediatamente camminò verso l'uomo annusandogli lo zaino. 

 

Harry alzò un sopracciglio, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi, sapendo che l'uomo aveva qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto avere. "Signore, le dispiace se controllo la sua borsa?" 

 

"Ascolti non ho nulla, il suo cane avrà sentito l'odore del mio gatto o qualcosa del genere." 

 

Harry stava quasi per scoppiare a ridere, dei cani addestrati non abbaiavano per aver fiutato un cane. "Ho una lecita motivazione per controllare la sua borsa, se non mi dà il suo permesso, sarà messo in manette e scortato alla Centrale. Non opponga resistenza e sarà tutto rapido e indolore." 

 

L'uomo lo guardò, poi spostò lo sguardo verso il cane, sospirò e passò lo zaino ad Harry. Quest'ultimo fu grato di non aver dovuto iniziare una rissa, alcune persone provano a scappare in situazioni come quelle e non aveva proprio voglia di inseguire qualcuno. 

 

Harry controllò la borsa e le tasche, l'unica cosa illegale fu un piccolo sacchetto d'erba. Quando Harry lo vide, alzò lo sguardo verso il ragazzo, che chiaramente era nervoso e stava per mettersi a piangere. Però era una così piccola quantità ed Harry era con Louis, non aveva voglia di portare il ragazzo in Centrale. 

 

"Questa è confiscata, ma oggi è il suo giorno fortunato, non la arresterò," disse, vedendo il ragazzo tirare un sospiro di sollievo. "E smetta di fumare erba," mormorò Harry prima di tornare da Louis, che lo stava guardando. 

 

Anche mentre si stava dirigendo all'auto per depositare la bustina, il ragazzo dagli occhi blu lo stava guardando senza muovere un muscolo. 

 

"Scusami," disse Harry ridacchiando e rimettendosi seduto. "Se non fossi stato in servizio probabilmente non mi sarei mosso." 

 

Louis continuava a guardarlo, annuendo appena, schiarendosi la gola prima di spostare Lily dall'altra page. 

 

Harry non aveva idea di cosa stesse pensando, del perché il ragazzo avesse il viso rosso o perché lo stesse fissando così intensamente. Harry avrebbe pensato che Louis lo vedeva come un poliziotto sexy, ma probabilmente non era quello il motivo. 

 

"Quindi uhm, avevo intenzione di chiederti," disse Harry, grattandosi la nuca, schiarendosi la voce così da non tremare. "Non so se sai che c'è una festa per celebrare la nostra città, e c'è una parata e un festiva, e uhm….beh, volevo chiederti se vuoi andarci con me," disse calmo. "Voglio dire, io sarò alla parata con i cani, Liam e il resto delle forze dell'ordine, pensavo che sarebbe divertente se venissi a vederci poi alla fine potremmo andare a fare un giro. Ci sono fuori d'artificio e bancarelle se ti interessa." 

 

Quando Harry concluse il suo monologo, alzò la testa, per vedere Louis che si stava mordendo un labbro per trattenere un sorriso mentre annuiva. 

 

"Sì, sì, ovviamente!!" disse contento, quasi saltando sulla sedia. "Voglio dire, uhm…sembra bello." 

 

Harry alzò un sopracciglio mentre vedeva Louis che provava a darsi una calmata, ma era proprio quella reazione che stava dando una svolta alla giornata del riccio. 

 

"Centrale a K-9 abbiamo un 207 ****** in corso, il sospetto è una donna, nera, sulla trentina a Valor Park." 

 

Harry si morse un labbro non appena sentì la radi, voleva disperatamente rimanere con Louis ma il codice indicava un rapimento in corso e Liam non aveva i cani con sé. Quindi si mosse per afferrare la ricetrasmittente sulla spalla e premette il tasto di risposta, lanciando un sorriso di scuse al ragazzo di fronte a lui. 

 

"K-9 a Centrale, in arrivo." 

 

"Devi andare?" Chiese Louis tranquillo mentre si mordeva un labbro. 

 

"Sì, c'è…." Harry si fermò, rendendosi conto che forse era meglio non far preoccupare Louis. "Sì io e i cani dobbiamo andare, hanno bisogno di noi." 

 

"Va bene, non voglio trattenerti. Vai e salva il mondo." Rise Louis mentre tirava fuori il portafoglio, Harry scosse furiosamente la testa. 

 

"Pago io," disse Harry, lanciando i soldi sul tavolo e sorridendo a Louis. "Ci vediamo domani, ok?" 

 

Louis annuì, si alzò e rispose al sorriso. "TI chiamo così mi dici dove ci dobbiamo mettere. Voglio vederti alla parata." 

 

Le guance di Harry si infiammarono immediatamente, ricordandosi poi che aveva del lavoro da fare, quindi fischiò per richiamare i cani e disse loro di dirigersi alla macchina. "Ci vediamo," disse piano, accarezzando la manina di Lily. "Ciao, tesoro," sussurrò appena Harry, spostando poi lo sguardo su Louis, gli lanciò un altro sorriso, e lo salutò con la mano prima di dirigersi di corsa all'auto. 

___________________________________

 

Anche se nel testo viene esplicitato piuttosto chiaramente ecco qua :D 

***** 10A: sospetto pacco bomba. 

****** 207: rapimento 

___________________________________

 

Salveeeee! 

E anche questo capitolo è andato…è un po' di transizione ma se avete letto tra le righe avete capito che Harry ha qualche demone nel suo armadio che potrebbe creare problemi…ma non voglio sbilanciarmi troppo! 

Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, a presto 

 

Marica x 


	5. Capitolo 5

Harry non riusciva a smettere di sorridere mentre metteva il fischietto in bocca e salutava alcune persone che stavano guardando la parata. 

 

Sapeva che tutti amavano vedere i cani, e ovviamente loro stavano aprendo la strada agli altri agenti. Tutti, tranne Scout che era al guinzaglio, stavano in fila e seguivano i comandi di Harry. Ogni volta che si fermavano, Harry faceva far loro alcuni numeri o portava Scout vicino ai bambini così che potessero accarezzarla. Non aveva importanza quello che i cani stessero facendo, qualcosa di semplice o i trucchi più complessi, tutti erano pazzi per loro. 

 

Harry stava aspettando di arrivare da Louis per mostrare il suo asso nella manica. Non mentiva, voleva far vedere al ragazzo quello che i cani sapevano fare e il modo in cui Louis sarebbe stato impressionato. Harry credeva che se non avesse avuto i cani con sé non avrebbe avuto nessun tipo di fascino. Sarebbe stato un semplice e noioso poliziotto. 

 

"H, dove ha detto che ti avrebbe aspettato?" chiese Lima dopo aver dato un premio ai cani per il loro lavoro. 

 

"Tra la Madison e la Quinta," rispose Harry, salutando e sorridendo ai bambini che cercavano di attirare l'attenzione di Scout. 

 

Liam annuì, erano solo a due isolati di distanza e voleva tenere gli occhi aperti per trovare Louis. Doveva controllare e essere certo che Louis stesse bene, del resto Harry era come un fratello minore e doveva prendersi cura di lui. 

 

Mentre si dirigevano verso alcuni bambini con Scout, Liam fece alcuni giochi con i cani, aveva bisogno che fossero concentrati su qualcosa vista la folla. Ci vollero solo pochi minuti prima di arrivare alla strada dove Louis li stava aspettando ed Harry stava guardando da ogni parte per cercarlo. 

 

"Liam! Lì, eccolo!" disse Harry, eccitato, indicando il ragazzo e la carrozzina. 

 

Liam guardò verso quella direzione e solo un'occhiata bastò a fargli capire perché ad Harry piacesse tanto. "Sei pronto a mettere su un bello show?" lo punzecchio, conoscendo il piano di Harry. 

 

"Ovvio," sbuffò il ragazzo, salutando Louis e Zayn prima di concentrarsi di nuovo sui cani e rimettersi il fischietto in bocca. 

 

Fischiò forte attirando l'attenzione dei cani prima di procedere ai comandi. "K-9 in fila!" urlò, e i cani si posizionarono in un riga perfetta. 

 

Quello fu il primo di moltissimi altri trucchi che Harry fece fare ai cani. Si assicurò di farli dove Louis avrebbe potuto vederli, senza preoccuparsi del fatto che la parata avrebbe dovuto proseguire, perché quello era il suo momento per brillare. 

 

Harry passò il guinzaglio di Scout a Lima prima di dirigersi di fronte ai cani e iniziare con qualche gioco. Li fece sedere, rotolare e ululare insieme, poi gli fece fare un balletto sincronizzato. Harry però si doveva spostare su qualcosa di più complicato. Diede il comando di strisciare come i soldati e mentre la folla stava applaudendo e gridando si preoccupò di ricompensarli con un bocconcino. 

 

Harry li fece sedere sulle zampe posteriori e li lasciò salutare la folla, poi, li fece camminare su due zampe; e quando Harry si girò ad osservare Louis, lo vide sbalordito. 

 

I cani continuavano a seguire i comandi del riccio, alzare la zampa, camminare all'indietro e, il suo preferito, il gioco del cucù. Harry non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo ci avesse impiegato per insegnare ai cani a nascondere gli occhi dietro le zampe seduti solo sulle zampe posteriori, ma il risultato era adorabile. 

 

Non potevano rimanere di fronte a Louis per sempre quindi Harry concluse il momento di gruppo con il trucco più difficile che aveva mai insegnato ai cani. Tutti i K9 lo stavano guardando, Harry si picchettò su una guancia e i cani si misero tutti in fila uno dietro l'altro, poi iniziarono a camminare in avanti e quando furono vicino ad Harry si alzarono sulle zampe posteriori e, avvicinandosi all'altezza del ragazzo, gli diedero uno ad uno un bacio sulla guancia. 

 

Gli ultimi due trucchi li conosceva solo Ollie, così Harry fece un fischio particolare per richiamare solo la sua attenzione, il cane andò da Harry, si mise su due zampe, appoggiando quelle davanti sulle spalle del riccio e poi iniziarono entrambi a ballare. 

 

In quel momento la folla stava ridendo e facendo il tifo, qualcuno stava perfino facendo un video mentre Harry e Ollie danzavano. Per l'ultimo gioco Harry aveva bisogno di un pallone e fortunatamente uno dei suo colleghi gliene stava portando uno in quel momento. 

 

"Ollie, pronto? Calcio!" disse Harry, calciando la palla verso il cane, che venne prontamente rimandata indietro. 

 

Le persone stavano guardando stupite mentre i due si passavano la palla avanti e indietro, poi Harry la colpì con la testa e Ollie gliela ripassò con il muso. Provarono a vedere quanti passaggi riuscivano a fare e più andavano avanti più la folla diventava incontenibile. 

 

Era giunto il momento di proseguire perché stavano veramente bloccando la parata. Harry diede un ultimo premio ad ogni cane, poi guardò verso Louis e gli lanciò il pallone; gli lanciò un sorriso ammiccante e poi si riunì a Liam e ai cani. 

 

Harry si stava trattenendo, perché quando aveva passato la palla a Louis, il ragazzo era scioccato per ciò che aveva visto e quasi non era riuscito a prendere il pallone al volo. Era proprio quello che Harry voleva vedere, nella sua mente il piano aveva funzionato alla perfezione. 

 

Non riusciva davvero ad aspettare che la parata finisse per passare il resto della giornata con Louis e Lily. Fortunatamente dovette attendere solo altri dieci minuti prima che terminasse, Harry si assicurò di salutare tutti gli altri ufficiali prima di chiamare da una parte Liam e i cani così da potersi incontrare con Louis. 

 

"Per favore, comportati bene," avvertì l'amico, sapendo che prendeva il suo ruolo di "fratello maggiore" molto seriamente. "Non minacciarlo, un semplice e gentile 'ciao' basterà." 

 

"Vedremo," borbottò Liam prima di guardare Harry e scoppiare a ridere. "Sì, sì. Mi comporterò bene se anche lui lo farà." 

 

Harry lo fissò per un momento mentre prendeva Scout al guinzaglio e si assicurava che tutti i cani lo stessero seguendo. Non voleva sapere dove sotterrarsi se Liam lo avesse messo in imbarazzo con Louis, forse avrebbe dato un pugno in faccia all'amico. 

 

Non appena Harry incrociò lo sguardo di Louis tra la folla, si ricompose, sorrise e accelerò l'andatura. "Louis!" gridò tra la gente. 

 

"Harry, ehi!" Louis sbracciava emozionato, avvicinandosi con la carrozzina. "Ragazzi siete stati fantastici, pazzeschi!" 

 

Harry era scioccato di vedere il ragazzo guardare i cani, inginocchiarsi vicino a loro e lasciarsi inglobare, ma il suo sorriso crebbe quando lo vide lasciarsi leccare da ognuno di loro mentre li accarezzava contento. 

 

"Anche tu sei stato bravissimo, ovviamente," rise Louis imbarazzato mentre si rialzava in piedi e si rivolgeva ad Harry con un ghigno, prima di rivolgere uno sguardo al ragazzo dagli occhi marroni dietro Harry. 

 

"Oh giusto, Lou questo è Liam, il mio migliore amico e secondo in comando," disse Harry, dando una pacca sulla spalla a Liam. "E Lì, questo è Louis e il suo amico Zayn." 

 

Liam sorrise a Louis e gli strinse la mano. "Ehi," disse, rendendo Louis un po' nervoso. 

 

"Ehi Capitano," disse Zayn ridendo, stringendo la mano prima di fare un cenno con il capo a Liam. 

 

"Piacere di conoscerti amico, Harry non smetteva di parlare di te e ti giuro che essere di pattuglia con lui stava diventando un incubo, sentirlo sempre parlare di te e…ahi!" disse Liam, guardando Harry con gli occhi spalancati per avergli appena dato un pugno sull'avambraccio. 

 

Harry lo fisso e gli mormorò un 'zitto' prima di girarsi verso un imbarazzato Louis. "Oh Lì, questa è Lily, la figlia di Louis," disse sorridendo, sporgendosi verso la carrozzina. "Ciao tesoro, come stai?" 

 

Harry si aspettava un forte urletto dalla piccola, e infatti si agitò subito mentre calciava felice con le gambette. 

 

"Le sei mancato da ieri, quello è sicuro," disse Louis tranquillo mentre guardava i due, provando a trattenere un sorriso. 

 

Harry si illuminò al sentire quelle parole, il suo sorriso si spalancò prima di guardare Louis, il quale aveva il viso ancora più fiosso di prima mentre Zayn sussurrava all'amico. "Che cosa stai facendo?" 

 

"Oh, stavo solo chiedendo se sei davvero mancato solo a Lily o anche a lu…" 

 

"Okay! Harry sei pronto ad andare?" chiese Louis, comprendo la bocca di Zayn con la sua mano facendolo zittire. 

 

"Sì, certo," annuì Harry contento. "Lì riesci a tenere i cani per oggi?" chiese, passandogli le chiavi dell'auto di servizio. 

 

Liam sbuffò mentre alzava gli occhi al cielo, prendeva le chiavi e Scout. "È stato davvero un piacere conoscervi ragazzi. Forza cani, lasciamo Haz al suo appuntamento," disse, facendo una smorfia ad Harry. 

 

Harry riuscì solo a guardare Liam, non era nemmeno sicuro che quello fosse davvero un appuntamento, ma l'amico lo salutò e iniziò ad allontanarsi. Si fermò poco dopo perché Ollie aveva iniziato a guaire e lamentarsi, vedendo che Harry non stava andando con loro. 

 

"Lou ti..uhm…ti dispiace se Ollie viene con noi?" Chiese Harry timido, odiava lasciare il cane da solo. 

 

"Nessun problema," sorrise, chiamando lui per primo Oliver e fischiandogli per farlo tornare.

 

Harry alzò un sopracciglio per la sorpresa, il suo sorriso era a trentadue denti e le fossette in bella vista mentre Ollie correva verso di loro. 

 

"Okay amico, io ti lascio qui," disse Louis mentre dava una pacca sulla spalla a Zayn. "Vai ad ubriacarti o a trovare una ragazza, fai qualcosa." 

 

Zayn roteò gli occhi sentendo il discorso dell'amico. "Divertitevi voi due," li punzecchio poi. 

 

Harry sentì il suo viso diventare ancora più rosso, lanciò un'occhiata a Louis velocemente per vedere che anche il ragazzo stava nascondendo l'imbarazzo. "Va bene, uhm, ecco, andiamo." disse timido, dirigendosi verso il festival. 

 

Louis annuì contento e lo seguì, chiedendo se Harry avesse avuto piacere a spingere la carrozzina di Lily e il riccio annuì quasi urlando e spingendo via Louis per prendere il comando della guida. 

 

"Beh, se fai così però io mi prendo Ollie eh," rise Louis, appoggiando una mano sul gomito di Harry per paura di perderlo tra la folla. 

 

"Oh dai, Ollie non mi lascerebbe mai, vero ragazzone?" Harry gli sorrise, e il cane abbaiò. 

 

"Come ti pare," mormorò Louis, provando a trattenere un sorriso mentre stringeva ancora di più il braccio del ragazzo, facendo ridere Harry. "Quindi tu sei in servizio? Voglio dire, so che stai indossando l'uniforme per la parata ma hai anche la pistola e tutto il resto, quindi mi chiedevo…" 

 

"Sì, sfortunatamente sì," sospirò Harry. "Tutti i poliziotti devono essere in servizio quando ci sono festival come questi ma poiché io sono il Capitano non devo fare pattugliamento. Però se vedo qualcosa di strano devo fermarmi." 

 

Louis mormorò un assenso, permettendosi di sorridere dal momento che avevano praticamente il giorno tutto per loro. "I problemi di stare con un uomo al comando." 

 

Il viso di Harry diventò immediatamente bordeaux mentre sentiva Louis ridere, i suoi occhi si spalancarono nel lanciare uno sguardo all'amico; poi quando Louis ricambiò lo sguardo,  pensò per un momento a quello che aveva detto e iniziò a balbettare. 

 

"Beh, voglio dire, non proprio "stare", capisci…tipo uscire e…e, e…" 

 

Harry non aveva idea di cosa dire mentre Louis cercava le parole per spiegarsi. L'unica cosa di cui era certo, è che vedere il ragazzo dagli occhi blu nervoso e balbettante era la cosa più adorabile che avesse mai sentito. 

 

Continuarono a camminare, Harry manteneva il contatto visivo con Lily, sorridendole e facendo delle smorfie, domandandosi se Niall e Gemma avessero deciso di portare Christian al festival più tardi, così da potergli far incontrare Lily e Louis. Ovviamente la bambina stava ridacchiando e sorridendo, e ogni tanto lanciava qualche gridolino quando vedeva la testa di Ollie comparire dal lato della carrozzina. 

 

Anche quando arrivarono tra le bancarelle di cibo e le giostre, la mano di Louis era sempre lì, erano appiccicati e, nonostante il caldo soffocante, non c'era nessuna intenzione di allontanarsi. Harry non aveva intenzione nemmeno di lamentarsi e intanto si rilassava sotto il tocco di Louis, spingendo la carrozzina. 

 

Sapeva che Lily non sarebbe potuta andare su molte giostre perché era solo una neonata, ma questo non voleva dire che lui e Louis non potevano giocare. Per prima cosa andarono su tutti i giochi che anche Lily poteva fare: le barchette e la giostra con i cavalli, ed Harry si rifiutò di lasciarla andare anche solo per un secondo. 

 

Aveva messo la sicura alla pistola e si era assicurato che Lily non potesse raggiungere niente che avesse alla cintura perché voleva davvero, davvero tenerla in braccio. Per tutto il tempo, la bambina, seduta sulle gambe di Harry, urlava e riseca mentre giravano in tondo; Louis intanto scattava qualche foto dei due con un sorriso enorme sul volto. 

 

"Che ne dici tesoro? Ti stai divertendo?" Chiese Harry alla piccola con un sorriso, Lily batteva le manine e provava a spingersi con le gambe per alzarsi in piedi. 

 

"Guarda Oliver," rise Louis, indicando il cane che li stava aspettando dall'altro lato della rete. 

 

"È triste perché non può salire," disse Harry fingendo un broncio e poi scoppiando a ridere l'attimo dopo, mentre dava un bacio sulla testa a Lily. "Sono sicuro che potrei farlo salire, usando il mio potere da uomo al comando," punzecchiò Harry, facendo l'occhiolino a Louis. 

 

Il ragazzo deglutì nervoso, si morse il labbro e abbassò la testa. "Credo di sì." 

 

Harry guardò Louis per un momento mentre sistemava Lily sulle gambe, incapace di trattenere uno sguardo affettuoso nel vedere il ragazzo imbarazzato e nervoso. Anche dopo essere sceso dalla giostra, Louis aveva le guance rosse ed Harry sapeva che non era solo per il caldo. 

 

Dopo aver girato le giostre, Harry aveva in braccio una bambina ancora più felice del solito. Louis spingeva la carrozzina vuota, mentre diceva che l'avrebbe riempita con tutti gli animali di peluche che Harry avrebbe vinto, nel mentre Ollie li seguiva tranquillo. Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi roteò gli occhi mentre spostava Lily contro il suo petto, e silenziosamente accettava la sfida. 

 

Harry, praticamente, obbligò Louis a fermarsi ad ogni stand di tiro a segno, tirando con una mano sola mentre con l'altra teneva Lily. I due ragazzi si presero in giro e ad un certo punto il gioco si era fatto un po' competitivo, ma a nessuno dei due importava se la gente li stesse guardando. Ollie li osservava con aria curiosa e Lily saltava ogni volta che Harry o Louis urlavano di gioia per aver vinto. 

 

Harry aveva sempre prestato attenzione, durante tutto il giorno, alla radio, nel caso in cui fosse arrivata una grossa chiamata; fortunatamente non ce ne erano state. Mentre gironzolavano per il festival aveva tenuto gli occhi aperto, ad un certo punto qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione, passò Lily a Louis e si diresse verso la scena. 

 

"Ehi! Calmatevi, forza!!" Urlò Harry, mettendosi in mezzo tra i due uomini che lottavano. 

 

Li allontanò, mentre un altro poliziotto era arrivato e teneva uno dei due per le spalle. 

 

"Siete ad un evento per famiglio, datevi una regolata!" gridò di nuovo, sentendo puzza di alcool, poi si girò verso l'altro agente. "James fagli un alcoltest e se non lo superano incriminali per disturbo alla quiete pubblica," disse serio, ricevendo un segno d'assenso dal collega prima che questo trascinasse i due verso l'auto di pattuglia. 

 

Harry scosse la testa, odiava quando le persone agivano in quel modo in pubblico, soprattutto quando c'erano dei bambini come testimoni. Non riuscì nemmeno a dire a Louis quanto dispiaciuto fosse perché il ragazzo stava sorridendo e senza lasciarlo parlare gli disse che quello era il suo lavoro e non c'erano problemi. 

 

Harry non aveva intenzione di lasciarsi rovinare la serata, specialmente quando Lily si stava lamentando e provava ad allungarsi per tornare tra le sue braccia e Louis saltellava vicino ad uno stand di ciambelle. Quindi offrì al ragazzo una ciambella coperta di zucchero a velo, Louis gli diede un morso sporcandosi di polverina e poi ne staccò un pezzo da dare ad Harry. 

 

Harry alzò un sopracciglio, Louis annuì e disse mentre masticava "apri". Tutto quello che Harry poté fare fu annuire, deglutì, spostò Lily sull'altro braccio e aprì la bocca, Louis lo imboccò con un pezzo di ciambella un secondo dopo. 

 

"È buona vero?" Rise Louis, leccandosi le dita e staccandone un altro pezzo. 

 

Harry mugugnò, sorridendo nervosamente e annuendo. Non poteva chiedere nient'altro di meglio, ma ovviamente stavano per esserci i fuochi d'artificio quindi la serata poteva solo migliorare. Si diressero verso il prato, volevano trovare un buon punto ed Harry fu piacevolmente sorpreso di trovare Liam con i cani e una coperta ad attenderli. Non appena Ollie vide i suoi compagni, corse da loro, catapultandosi in mezzo agli altri cani. 

 

"Avete passato una bella giornata ragazzi?" chiese Liam dalla coperta, sorridendo alla piccola Lily. 

 

"Fantastica!" 

 

Harry sorrise a Louis il ragazzo lo stava guardando con occhi scintillanti. "È stata meravigliosa. La tua?" 

 

"Impegnativa," sospirò Liam, chiaramente stanco. "Una decina di bambini si sono persi, c'erano ubriaconi ovunque, un attacco…" 

 

"Amico, amico," lo fermò Harry, scuotendo la testa e lanciandogli un'occhiata silenziosa. 

 

Liam lo guardò confuso prima di afferrare, capendo che il ragazzo non voleva dettagli con Louis lì. Quindi cambiò argomento e chiese ai ragazzi com'era andata, come si era comportato Ollie con Lily e se Harry fosse stato colui che aveva vinto tutti quei ridicoli animali di peluche. 

 

"Ehi, salve amico, Capitano, e altro poliziotto," disse Zayn mentre si avvicinava ai ragazzi con una coperta e si sedeva di fianco a Louis. 

 

"Hanno dei nomi," mormorò Louis, disse alzando gli occhi al cielo. 

 

"Va bene. Ciao Louis, Capitano e Liam," disse Zayn ridendo. 

 

"Ciao Zayn," rise Harry, quasi che gli piaceva essere chiamato Capitano. 

 

Non gli interessava, più concentrato su Lily tra le sue braccia che era ipnotizzata dalla voce che proveniva dalla radio. Harry sapeva che Louis stava avendo una conversazione silenziosa Zayn, mettendolo in guarda sullo stare zitto; poi il ragazzo dagli occhi blu gli si sedette di fianco. 

 

Erano tutti lì, in attesa che calasse il sole e che i fuochi d'artificio iniziassero, Zayn e Liam facevano conversazione mentre Louis faceva foto ad Harry, Lily e ai cani. Harry usava Ollie come cuscino, lasciando la piccola sdraiata sopra di sé a calciare l'aria. 

 

Non c'era verso di superare la dolcezza di quel momento, la bambina era così felice e giocosa tutto il tempo, e sicuramente erano caratteristiche ereditate da suo padre; ma quando il primo fuoco d'artificio esplose, gli occhi di Harry furono catturati dai colori, così come quelli dei cani, ma Lily invece non sembrava così affascinata. 

 

Iniziò a lamentarsi e poi a piangere ogni volta che un fuoco scoppiava sopra di lei. E quando Louis era quasi pronto a prenderla in braccio, Scout si avvicinò, annusando la piccola mentre Harry la cullava sul petto e le baciava la testa. 

 

"Va tutto bene tesoro, tutto bene," disse piano, massaggiandole la schiena mentre Scout le dava dei colpetti piccoli con il naso per calmarla. 

 

La bambina smise di piangere, guardò Scout e si allungo per toccare il cucciolo e afferrarlo in modo non troppo gentile per abbracciarlo. A Scout non importò, leccò la faccia della piccola facendola ridere. 

 

Harry sorrise, era la cosa più tenera che avesse visto dopo Louis; poi alzò lo sguardo a vedere l'amico, Louis lo stava fissando in un modo diverso dal solito ed Harry pensò che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto avere quello sguardo per sé per tutto il resto della sua vita. 

__________________________

 

"Davvero non l'hai ancora baciato?" 

 

Harry si morse il labbro e guardò Niall dal basso verso l'alto, facendo le spallucce nel sentire un grugnito di disappunto provenire dall'amico. "Io…mi piace molto e non voglio incasinare tutto e mi rende così nervoso che non so cosa fare." 

 

"Lo baci, idiota, ecco cosa devi fare," sbuffò Niall. "Davvero H, avete passato una giornata bellissima al festival, avresti dovuto portarlo direttamente a letto." 

 

Harry appoggiò la testa sul tavolo, sapendo bene che avrebbe dovuto baciare Louis già da tempo. aveva avuto così tante opportunità al festival; ma era proprio quello il punto per cui aveva chiesto a Niall di vedersi, l'amico aveva sempre il giusto consiglio da dargli. 

 

"Devi chiedergli un appuntamento. Un vero appuntamento, solo voi due: niente bambini, niente cani," disse Niall serio, sapendo bene che Harry era innamorato di Lily e che i cani erano la sua ombra. "Cena a lume di candela o una passeggiata alla spiaggia vicino casa tua, come due uomini adulti." 

 

"Va bene, va bene," sospirò Harry mentre si passava le mani tra i capelli. "Mi inventerò qualcosa, giuro." 

 

"Finalmente, Cristo!" 

 

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo e Niall rise, ma anche il riccio non riuscì a trattenere una risata, stava davvero diventando ridicolo. Poi notò la mano bendata del biondo e allungo una mano per osservarla. 

 

"Ti sei fatto male in cantiere o in caserma?" Chiese, guardando da vicino.

 

"Nessuno dei due," disse Niall, girando la mano così da farla analizzare meglio ad Harry. "Christian ha messo le mani sulla mia cintura degli attrezzi e mi ha sparato con la sparachiodi." 

 

"Ehii!!" disse Harry con occhi sgranati. "Ecco perché tengo chiusa la roba di lavoro nella mia stanza, così non va bene!" 

 

Niall stava per difendersi ma prima di poter aprire bocca arrivò il cameriere. 

 

"Buona sera signori, sono Louis e sarò il vostro cameriere per questa sera. Posso portarvi qualcosa da bere per iniziare?" 

 

La testa di Harry scattò su, i suoi occhi guardarono il ragazzo, la sua attenzione si concentrò prima sul taccuino prima che i loro sguardi si incontrassero. "Louis, ehi!" 

 

Louis aprì la bocca sconvolto prima di guardare le mani strette sul tavolo; fu in quel momento che Harry se ne rese conto e la scostò. 

 

"Uhm ciao…" disse Louis piano, mordendosi il labbro. 

 

"Louis, uh?" Chiese Niall con un sorrisetto, mentre osservava i due ragazzi; poi sentì un calcio arrivargli dritto nello stinco. 

 

"Che sorpresa vederti, sono così contento," disse Harry, sorridendo. "Stavo proprio dicendo a Niall del festival e di quanto fosse stato divertente." 

 

Niall si coprì la bocca con una mano sentendo il cognato dire quelle cose, provando a non ridere nel vedere Louis incupirsi;  il viso del ragazzo era davvero abbattuto e leggermente arrossato per l'imbarazzo. 

 

"Oh, ma guardalo, sta pensando che io e te siamo ad un appuntamento!" Disse Niall scoppiando a ridere. "Ben fatto amico, l'hai fatto ingelosire perché ha visto che mi tenevi la mano!" 

 

"Niall!!" sibilò Harry, facendo diventare Louis rosso fuoco. 

 

Niall non riuscì a trattenersi mentre scuoteva il capo e si teneva la pancia da quanto rideva. Harry gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, mormorando una scusa silenziosa a Louis e dicendogli di ignorarlo.

 

"Questo è mio cognato e per qualche motivo anche il mio migliore amico, Niall. E sono desolato per il suo comportamento," disse Harry anche lui in imbarazzo. "Quando sei impegnato? Voglio dire, riesci ad unirti a noi?" 

 

"Sto lavorando," disse Louis timido, indicando la sua divisa e la cravatta orribile che doveva indossare. 

 

"Beh, quando finisci?" chiese Harry, sapendo che il ristorante avrebbe chiuso di lì ad un'ora. 

 

"Sono libero appena chiudiamo, sperando che rimanga così tranquillo." 

 

"Saresti disponibile a fare qualcosa dopo? Voglio dire se non sei troppo stanco e…" 

 

"Sì, sicuramente," disse Louis, annuendo contento. 

 

Niall dovette mordersi la lingua prima di dire qualcosa riguardo al fatto che si stessero comportando come due adolescenti che non sapevano cosa fare. Era sorpreso che avevano accordato che Harry sarebbe andato da Louis a vedere un film alla fine del turno, quasi non ci credeva che fossero in grado di comunicare verbalmente e non solo starsi a fissare come ebeti. Mentre pianificavano la serata, Louis aveva portato loro cibo e bevande, perché non poteva interrompere del tutto il suo lavoro. 

 

Per tutta la sera Niall non staccò gli occhi da Louis, dicendo che capiva perché Harry fosse innamorato pazzo del ragazzo visto il culo che aveva. Ovviamente Harry sussurrò urlandogli di stare zitto e che non voleva che Louis sentisse quei commenti e quel linguaggio volgare. Quando Louis non era a portata d'orecchio, Niall diede ad Harry diversi consigli, afferrando che quella sarebbe stata _la sera,_ e che non si sarebbe potuto tirare indietro e l'avrebbe dovuto baciare. Alla fine della cena, Harry sapeva quello che doveva fare, e non c'era da aver paura. A lui piaceva Louis e il sentimento era reciproco, non c'era motivo per non fare il passo successivo. 

 

"Haz, povero te se non mi invii un messaggio di aggiornamento," disse Niall serio. "Vai a farti una bella scopata, ok amico?" 

 

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo ma accettò il 'batti cinque' dell'amico prima di salutarlo e aspettare Louis sul retro per andarsene. 

 

"Ehi, sei pronto?" chiese Louis felice mentre si avvicinava al tavolo con la cravatta slacciata così come i primi bottoni della camicia. 

 

"Sì, non devi sistemare? Se devi, ti aspetto ovviamente." 

 

"Nooo, me ne voglio andare prima che mi facciano pulire," rise Louis, indicando ad Harry l'uscita. "Ma guidi sempre l'auto della polizia?" chiese aggrottando le sopracciglia di fronte al SUV parcheggiato vicino alla sua auto.

 

"Sì, teoricamente è anche la mia macchina," rise Harry imbarazzato. 

 

Louis mormorò, quasi sorpreso che Harry non avesse uno dei cani con lui, ma invece di prenderlo in giro salì sull'auto e condusse Harry verso il suo appartamento. Viveva a cinque minuti da lì quindi il tragitto fu breve e non appena furono davanti all'edificio, Harry parcheggiò e scese. 

 

La coppia si diresse verso l'appartamento, Harry quasi saltellando perché quella notte doveva essere la notte giusta, doveva baciarlo; però cercò di concentrarsi nel seguire Louis lungo il corridoio fino alla porta di casa, il ragazzo si scusò per il caos ed entrò. 

 

"Ehi Lou," mormorò Zayn dal divano, senza nemmeno staccare gli occhi dalla tv. 

 

"Ehi amico, com'è andata sta sera?" Chiese Louis togliendosi le scarpe e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

 

"Perfetta come sempre," disse finalmente voltandosi, e non appena vide Harry un enorme sorriso gli comparve sul volto. "Beh, buona sera Capitano." 

 

Harry disse un semplice 'ciao' sentendo le guance arrossarsi per il modo in cui Zayn lo stava guardando. 

 

"Allora ok, grazie per tutto Zayn, ci vediamo domani, ciao," disse Louis, trascinando via l'amico. 

 

"Ciao ragazzi, fate i bravi!" disse Zayn prima che Louis potesse sbattere la porta. 

 

Harry era sicuro che Louis avrebbe urlato se avesse potuto mentre sentiva le parole di Zayn, invece il ragazzo si passò solo una mano sul viso, frustrato. 

 

"Mi scuso a suo nome…" disse pacato, provando a non avvampare. "Ma uhm…vado a cambiarmi, tu puoi dare un'occhiata in giro." 

 

Harry annuì e sorrise; già, per quel poco che aveva visto gli piaceva tutto dell'appartamento, quindi sorrise a Louis mentre il ragazzo si dirigeva verso quella che ipotizzava fosse la sua stanza. Harry gironzolò per le diverse stanze, beh, in realtà in cucina e in salotto perché non voleva sembrare psicopatico e aprire la stanza di Lily. 

 

Appena Harry aveva finito di ammirare, geloso, la cucina di Louis, si diresse di nuovo in salotto e stava per sedersi quando sentì un miagolio che lo fece immobilizzare. I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di un gatto arancione seduto al centro del divano che lo fissavano, penetrando nella sua anima. 

 

Harry non sapeva cosa fare, era completamente immobile, non voleva fare movimenti bruschi e farsi attaccare; però prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, il gatto saltò giù dal divano e si diresse verso di lui, facendo squittire Harry, che corse poi verso l'angolo più vicino e pregò che quella cosa non si avvicinasse ulteriormente. 

 

"Louis!" Sussurrò Harry, cercando di non svegliare Lily. "Louis!!" disse un po' più forte, i suoi occhi erano fissi sul gatto che si stava avvicinando mentre miagolava. "No, no, no, fermati lì, fermati!" Harry provò a mandarlo via, spingendosi verso l'angolo ancora di più. "Louis!!" 

 

"Harry che cosa…Stai scherzando vero?!" Louis rise di gusto, mandando indietro la testa. "Cooper dai, vieni via," disse e il gatto immediatamente cambiò direzione, dirigendosi verso l'ingresso. "Va tutto bene, sei al sicuro." 

 

"Louis, quella cosa ha provato ad attaccarmi," disse Harry serio mentre il ragazzo lo prendeva in giro. "Era sul divano, mi ha visto e mi ha attaccato, lo giuro." 

 

"Cooper non attacca, vuole le coccole," Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre si dirigeva in cucina per prendere due bicchieri ed una bottiglia di vino. "Siediti e rilassati, scemo." 

 

Harry fissò la porta che conduceva all'ingresso, per assicurarsi che il gatto non ricomparisse, poi si mise comodo. Quando Louis tornò con i bicchieri, bevve il vino tutto d'un fiato, aveva disperatamente bisogno di rilassarsi. 

 

Louis lo guardò divertito, sorseggiando il suo vino e scuotendo la testa. 

 

"Sta' zitto," disse Harry. "Se vuoi essere cattivo con me, potrei rubare il tuo vino e andarmene, non me lo merito," disse scherzoso. 

 

Louis mise il broncio, sporgendo il labbro inferiore e lamentandosi. "Va bene, sarò buono allora. Potrei anche farti scegliere il film," disse, passando il telecomando ad Harry. 

 

Harry ebbe una piccola vittoria, prese il telecomando e sentì Louis sedersi più vicino, Harry non esito un istante a mettere un braccio intorno alla vita del ragazzo e ad avvicinarlo a sé. 

 

Era stato un bell'inizio. Buon vino, un bel film e Louis che stava appoggiando la sua testa sulla spalla di Harry. Egli sapeva che alla fine della serata l'avrebbe fatto, l'avrebbe finalmente baciato; per ora però, chiacchieravano amabilmente del più e del meno, senza prestare attenzione al film mentre bevevano e Louis rideva nascondendo il volto nel collo di Harry. 

 

Il giovane fu grato: ogni volta il gatto demoniaco compariva, Louis lo mandava via poi appoggiava la testa sulla spalla di Harry. Poteva abituarsi, davvero. Lily addormentata nella stanza affianco, Louis accoccolato vicino a lui, il suo respiro caldo contro il proprio collo, forse Ollie o uno degli altri cani ai suoi piedi e tutto sarebbe stato perfetto. 

 

Ovviamente il sogno finì troppo presto, Harry controllò l'ora appena terminato il film e si rese conto che di lì a sei ore sarebbe dovuto andare al lavoro e ancora doveva portare fuori i cani. 

 

"Per favore, dimmi che non devi andartene," mormorò Louis contro la sua spalla, stringendolo delicatamente. 

 

"Fidati, non voglio ma ho quattro bambini a casa che hanno bisogno di attenzione e devo andare al lavoro tra qualche ora," disse Harry gentile massaggiando Louis con la mano destra. 

 

"Non sono bambini, sono cani poliziotto addestrati," rise Louis, alzando un sopracciglio. 

 

"Ma ammettilo, li ami." 

 

"…Va bene," sbuffò Louis drammaticamente. "Credo di doverti lasciare andare allora," disse calmo, staccandosi da Harry, alzandosi subito dal divano, tendendo poi le mani al ragazzo per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. 

 

Harry non trattenne un sorriso e prese le mani di Harry, sapendo bene che quella era la sua occasione; quando il ragazzo lo accompagnò alla porta, gli sfuggì un sospiro, era pronto ad avvolgere le braccia intorno a Louis e a stringerlo a sé, ma prima che potesse finire il pensiero, sentì un paio di braccia avvolgersi intorno al collo tirandolo giù e il secondo dopo le labbra di Louis erano premute sulle sue. 

 

Ad Harry occorsero alcuni istanti per rendersi conto che stava davvero accadendo, poi appoggiò le mani sui fianchi di Louis, stringendolo a sé e gentilmente si mosse in sincronia con il ragazzo. Non riusciva a crederci, Louis tra le sue braccia, e si stavano baciando, era così giusto, così...gli sembrava di essere a casa. 

 

"Se fossi andato via un'altra volta senza baciarmi, ti avrei colpito; quindi mi sono preso quello che mi spetta," rise Louis timido mentre appoggiava la testa contro il petto di Harry e lo vedeva arrossire. 

 

"Beh, mi hai letto nel pensiero," sussurrò Harry, spostando una delle mani dai fianchi e accarezzando una guancia di Louis, catturando poi di nuovo le labbra del ragazzo in un bacio. Non si sarebbe mai abituato. "Cosa fai venerdì?" 

 

"Vengo ad un appuntamento con te?" chiese Louis alzando le sopracciglia con una smorfia divertita in viso. 

 

"Beh, adesso stiamo esagerando, stavo per chiederti se avessi fatto da dog sitter per una sera, perché dovrei uscire con questo papà single su cui ho messo gli occhi da un po'," scherzò Harry, vedendo immediatamente il ragazzo roteare gli occhi prima di dargli un bacio veloce. 

 

"Sei stupido," rise Louis e scosse la testa. 

 

Harry fece le spallucce, stringendo il fianco di Louis e avvicinandolo ancora. "Davvero, uhm, vorresti…saresti libero e vorresti uscire con me?" 

 

"Ovviamente," disse Louis, trattenendo un sorriso. 

 

"Fantastico," Harry sorrise, si abbasso per baciare dolcemente il ragazzo, in modo lento e allontanandosi appena solo per dargli una carezza sulla guancia. "Ti chiamo domani, okay?"

 

"Okay," sussurrò Louis, trattenendo l'urgenza di continuare a baciare il riccio. "Saluta i cani." 

 

"E tu dai un milione di baci a Lily da parte mia;" disse Harry, restio ad allontanarsi ed aprire la porta, sapendo però che se non se ne fosse andato in quel momento non l'avrebbe fatto più. 

 

Louis annuì e salutò Harry un'ultima volta, Harry uscì dall'appartamento con la consapevolezza che finalmente aveva un appuntamento con Louis. 

 

"Oh mio dio, devo assolutamente dirlo ai cani!" 

_____________________

 

F I N A L M E N T E ! Abbiamo conquistato il tanto agognato bacio! *lancia coriandoli* 

Il prossimo capitolo sarà un po' più corto…ma io ho sempre meno tempo tra università e tirocinio ç_ç abbiate sempre pazienza e la vostra attesa sarà sempre premiata! 

A presto! 

 

Marica x


	6. Capitolo 6

Harry si guardò allo specchio, assicurandosi che i suoi capelli fossero in ordine prima di bussare alla porta. 

 

Dire che era nervoso sarebbe stato un eufemismo, durante tutto il tragitto stava praticamente tremando e bofonchiato tra sé, provando a calmarsi per non sudare troppo e cercando di non rovinare tutto in partenza. 

 

Quando però la porta si aprì ed Harry vide Louis sorridergli, l'ansia scomparve. Era Louis dopo tutto, non importava quello che sarebbe successo, la serata sarebbe stata fantastica. 

 

"Ehi, entra pure, mi stavo finendo di preparare." 

 

Harry sorrise e sentì le guance arrossarsi quando Louis lo tirò a sé e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia. "Beh non c'è fretta, prenditi il tuo tempo," disse, stringendo la mano del ragazzo prima di guardarlo correre lungo il corridoio. 

 

"Ehi Capitano!" 

 

Harry si girò e vide Zayn sul divano con Lily in braccio, la bambina stava sorridendo e faceva dei versetti acuti perché l'aveva visto. "Ehi Zayn," disse Harry, i suoi occhi fissi su Lily mentre lei si allungava alla ricerca delle sue braccia. "Amico, ti dispiace se…" 

 

"Tranquillo, prendila pure," rise Zayn, passandogli la bambina. 

 

Il sorriso di Harry si ampliò mentre sistemava la piccola tra le sue braccia, facendole delle smorfie e baciandola sulla testa. "Ciao tesoro, ti sono mancato?" disse piano, Lily si giro e gli prese la faccia tra le manine come a volerla stringere. 

 

"Allora…hai dei grossi piani per sta sera?" chiese Zayn. 

 

"Diciamo," rispose facendo le spallucce nervoso. "Spero solo che vada tutto bene, alcune volte esagero," disse ridacchiando. 

 

Zayn mormorò tra sé, tenendo gli occhi su Harry prima di lanciare un'occhiata verso il corridoio, poi si alzò e si avvicinò al riccio. "Ascolta uhm…non voglio spaventarti o minacciarti o fare qualsiasi altra brutta cosa ma voglio assicurarmi che tu abbia capito a che cosa stai andando incontro." 

 

Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre stringeva Lily, la piccola si voltò e iniziò a giocare con i suoi capelli. "Cosa intendi?" 

 

"Dai Capitano," disse Zayn, il suo sguardo si spostò verso Lily. "Lou ha una figlia, e…ed è stato ferito troppe volte. Non cerca qualcuno con cui uscire per un paio di mesi, sta cercando chi stia con lui per il resto della sua vita, qualcuno che possa essere un padre per sua figlia." 

 

"Fidati, lo so," disse Harry, guardando la bambina e sorridendole. "Voglio tenermi intorno questi due più a lungo possibile," disse, dando un altro bacio a Lily e stringendola per coccolarla. 

 

"Scusa l'attesa, andiamo?" 

 

"Hai finito a provare tutti i possibili abbinamenti del tuo armadio?" Lo prese in giro Zayn, guadagnandosi un'alzata di occhi dall'amico. 

 

Harry si morse un labbro per trattenere una risata, ma ad essere onesto anche lui aveva provato almeno dieci diversi outfit prima di uscire. Louis avrebbe potuto indossare dei pantaloni della tuta e una t-shirt sporca ed Harry l'avrebbe ancora guardato con aria incantata. 

 

"Vieni qui tesoro," disse Louis, prendendo Lily dalle bracci di Harry e iniziando a sommergerla di baci. "Papà deve andare ma mi mancherai tantissimo. Ti voglio bene tesoro," disse, stringendola al petto e passandola a Zayn. 

 

"Ciao piccola," sorrise Harry mentre seguiva Louis fuori dall'appartamento. 

 

"Ciao ragazzi, fate i bravi!" 

 

Louis grugnì, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e arrossendo furiosamente mentre Harry lo guardava alzando e abbassando le sopracciglia. "Vi odio," mormorò, nascondendo la testa così da non mostrare il suo sorrisetto. 

 

"Oh, davvero?" disse Harry ridendo, mentre entravano nell'ascensore, egli avvolse le braccia intorno a Louis e lo strinse a sé. 

 

"Sì, davvero." provò a dire l'altro, serio. 

 

"Ne sono certo," mormorò Harry, sorridendo anche di più mentre guardava il ragazzo negli occhi, prima di avvicinarsi e baciarlo. "Sono piuttosto certo che se tu mi odiassi non mi permetteresti di baciarti," lo prese in giro, Louis roteò gli occhi, passando le dita alla base del collo del riccio e tirandolo a sé per continuare il bacio. 

 

I due smisero quando le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono, Harry si assicurò di dare un ultimo bacio a stampo prima di prendere Louis per mano ed uscire. 

 

"Dov'è il tuo furgone?" domandò Louis confuso.

 

"In garage," rise Harry, dirigendosi verso il parcheggio e indicando un altro veicolo. 

 

"Questa…questa è tua?" chiese Louis sorpreso nel vedere una moto. 

 

"Sì, se non l'avessi ancora notato mi piace il rischio," rispose Harry giocoso mentre si metteva il casco e poi ne offriva uno a Louis. "Ti va bene sì? Voglio dire, non te l'ho chiesto, è solo che quando non guido il SUV, guido questa e non ci ho pensato, io…" 

 

"H, calmati, va benissimo," rispose Louis, eccitato mentre prendeva il casco. 

 

Harry sorrise mentre montava in sella, poi si girò a guardare Louis che saliva e gli stringeva le braccia intorno ai fianchi. Una volta che il ragazzo era pronto, Harry tolse il cavalletto e partì. 

 

Immediatamente sentì le braccia di Louis stringere la presa, sentiva il sorriso del ragazzo premuto contro la giacca mentre percorrevano le strade della città; ogni tanto si voltava per controllare se andasse tutto bene e un paio di volte cercò di urlare sopra il rombo del motore per chiedere lo status di Louis, ottenendo un cenno del capo. 

 

Si allontanarono dalla città abbastanza velocemente, facendo zig zag tra le auto mentre Harry salutava i vari poliziotti di pattuglia che lo riconoscevano in sella alla moto. Louis non aveva idea di dove stessero andando, ma era divertente. Il ragazzo si guardava intorno estasiato mentre Harry guidava lontano dai palazzi e sempre più in mezzo alla natura, e per Harry era proprio la cosa più bella del mondo stare in sella alla sua moto. Amava il contatto dell'aria contro la sua pelle, il profumo degli alberi e tutta la natura; ed era chiaro che anche Louis fosse affascinato dallo spettacolo, e per Harry quello significava successo. 

 

Quando si avvicinarono alla loro meta, Harry rallentò, parcheggiò la moto e si assicurò che Louis fosse sceso prima di smontare dalla sella. 

 

"Dove siamo?" Chiese Louis con un sorriso curioso sul volto, vedendo solo spiaggia e acqua per chilometri. 

 

"Te l'avevo detto che vivo in una città di mare, no?" Chiese Harry, ricambiando il sorriso prima di prendergli la mano e condurlo alla spiaggia. 

 

"Sì, ma non pensavo che volesse dire questo," disse Louis indicando il panorama di fronte a loro. 

 

Harry mormorò, stringendo un po' più forte la mano del ragazzo mentre camminavano. "Da dove abbiamo parcheggiato a un chilometro c'è casa mia, quest'area è di mia proprietà." 

 

"Tu cosa?" 

 

Harry scoppiò a ridere vedendo lo shock negli occhi di Louis, ma fece semplicemente le spallucce. "Ti ho già raccontato che casa mia era un disastro quando l'ho comprata, non era nemmeno una vera casa, ma solo un mucchio di pali di fondamenta quindi in realtà il prezzo che ho pagato era per questo," disse, mostrando la spiaggia. "E sono felice di averlo fatto perché i cani la amano e posso andare a pesca e in barca quando voglio e fare passeggiate come questa. È davvero bello dopo una giornata in città." 

 

"Ci credo," rispose Louis, era sulla spiaggia da qualche minuto ed era già più rilassato. "Quindi stiamo andando verso casa tua?" 

 

"No, ma vicino…Io uhm, beh è vicino al mio molo, ho preparato un uhm, beh è…lo vedrai quando ci arriveremo," disse Harry nervoso, non volendo rovinare la sorpresa. 

 

Louis era ancora un po' sconvolto dal fatto che Harry avesse una spiaggia privata e un molo. "È favoloso…" 

 

"Sono felice che ti piaccia," sorrise Harry, vedendo Louis che abbassava la testa per nascondere il rossore delle guance. "E non siamo nemmeno arrivati." 

 

Non riusciva ad esprimere quando fosse sollevato che Louis stesse davvero sorridendo e sembrasse rilassato e contento. Harry era anche grato di star camminando con lui sulla spiaggia, parlando del più e del meno, mentre si tenevano per mano e adorava il modo in cui Louis ogni tanto appoggiava la testa sulla sua spalla o si copriva la bocca con la mano per sopprimere una risata. 

 

Quando Harry si rese conto che erano piuttosto vicini si mise di fronte a Louis, voleva che fosse davvero una sorpresa. "Ho intenzione di coprirti gli occhi, e non sbriciare." Disse serio. 

 

Louis sbuffò per finta, sorridendo subito dopo mentre annuiva ed Harry da dietro gli metteva le mani sugli occhi. "Se mi fai inciampare ti butto in acqua." 

 

Harry trattenne una risata nervosa, c'era un'alta probabilità di inciampare sulla sabbia, quindi fu super attento. "Non stai sbirciando, vero?" Chiese mentre si avvicinavano sempre di più. 

 

"Non so davvero come potrei sbirciare attraverso queste mani mostruose che mi coprono gli occhi," lo prese in giro Louis. 

 

"Ehi, non essere cattivo," disse Harry fingendosi ferito e facendo ridere l'altro. "Va bene, ci sono tre gradini e poi ci siamo." 

 

Louis lentamente fece le scale cercando di non mancarle e cadere. 

 

Harry si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro nervoso appena arrivati sul molo, stava scandagliando la zona per assicurarsi che tutto fosse perfetto prima di togliere la mani dagli occhi di Louis. Poi guardò il volto del ragazzo con attenzione, Louis rimase lì fermo immobile, annaspava cercando di dire qualcosa ma sembrava completamente sorpreso. 

 

Il molo era illuminato da una marea di lucine che lo facevano assomigliare ad un cielo stellato. Harry aveva preparato un tavolo per due con le candele e il cibo era pronto per essere servito così come il vino. Poi il rumore delle onde e della risacca rendeva tutto perfetto, ma Louis non disse nulla. 

 

"È troppo, vero? Merda, lo sapevo, quando stavo preparando tutto i cani mi guardavano con una faccia come per…" 

 

Fu immediatamente interrotto da un paio di labbra che si posarono sulle sue, le dita di Louis andarono ad immergersi nei suoi ricci e l'altro braccio fu agganciato intorno l collo. Ad Harry occorse un secondo prima di rispondere al bacio e avvolgere le sue braccia intorno ai fianchi di Louis, stringendolo al petto e sorridendo labbra contro labbra mentre si baciavano. 

 

"È perfetto e bellissimo," disse Louis sottovoce mentre si staccava dal bacio. "Non…non riesco a credere che tu abbia organizzato tutto questo." 

 

Harry alzò le spalle, era davvero sollevato che Louis non stesse pensando che avesse oltrepassato il limite. E desiderò di poter dire al ragazzo che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui, che quello era niente in confronto a ciò che avrebbe voluto fare. 

 

"Ecco, puoi sederti," disse Harry, preparando la sedia per Louis e sorridendogli. "Ho portato birra e vino, non ero sicuro di cosa preferissi. Ho anche l'acqua nel caso in cui non fossi in vena di bere, ma…" 

 

"H, tesoro," rise Louis, vedendo Harry chiaramente nervoso. "Rilassati, ok? Sono solo io, va tutto bene." 

 

"Ma è proprio perché sei tu," mormorò Harry mentre si sedeva di fronte a Louis. "Mi terrorizzi, ecco perché mi ci è voluto così tanto per baciarti." 

 

"Beh, tecnicamente sono io ad averti baciato, quindi…" rispose Louis a tono, facendo arrossire il riccio e facendogli mordere un labbro mentre iniziava a servire il cibo. "Ma perché ti rendo nervoso? Voglio dire è per qualcosa che ho fatto…" 

 

"No, no," disse Harry veloce mentre vedeva Louis incupirsi un attimo e pensare a tutte le azioni che aveva compiuto. "Sei…sei diverso da qualsiasi altra persona che io abbia mai incontrato." 

 

Louis provò a nascondere dietro il bicchiere di vino il sorriso che stava nascendo sul suo volto, ma anche così Harry l'aveva notato. Tutta la notte andò in quel modo, i due provarono e fallirono miseramente a nascondere i loro sguardi d'affetto o le loro risate. La cena era quasi fredda, perché continuavano a parlare e nessuno dei due mangiava, ma a nessuno sembrava importare davvero. 

 

Quando finirono, Harry spense le candele e si alzò, vedendo Louis crucciarsi, gli porse una mano e lo fece alzare, le loro mani si intrecciarono e Louis seguì il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi giù fino alla spiaggia. 

 

Rimasero in un silenzio confortevole per alcuni secondi, camminando sulla battigia; Harry immergeva i propri piedi nella sabbia e Louis guardava l'acqua scusa e respirava l'aria pulita. 

 

"Posso chiederti una cosa?" domandò Harry, voltandosi verso il ragazzo al suo fianco. 

 

"Certamente." 

 

"Dimmi  una cosa che non mi hai mai detto, se c'è, ma che vorresti dirmi." Chiese in tono ipotetico, ma pronto ad un'eventuale risposta che magari Louis stava cercando di trattenere. 

 

Louis si morse un labbro e guardò giù verso i propri piedi, c'era solo una cosa che gli venne subito in mente. "Uhm…non voglio essere cattivo e non voglio farti arrabbiare," disse quasi sussurrando, sentendosi osservato da Harry. "Ma…il tuo lavoro mi spaventa molto." 

 

Harry non se lo aspettava, la sua bocca si aprì e si chiuse cercando qualcosa da dire, mentre fissava Louis. "Perché?" 

 

"Non mi piace pensare che tu stia inseguendo delle persone armate o stia rispondendo ad una minaccia di bomba e così del genere," rispose Louis, rifiutandosi di alzare lo sguardo. "È orribile pensare che ogni volta che tu indossi la tua uniforme potrebbe essere l'ultima volta, e…" scosse la testa, incapace di finire la frase perché anche solo pensarci era troppo per lui. 

 

Harry prese la mano di Louis per interromperlo, poi gli afferrò i fianchi così da averlo perfettamente di fronte; non appena lo fece gli occhi di Louis si incollarono di nuovo a terra, rifiutandosi di guardarlo, finché Harry non gli avvolse le mani intorno al viso e lo costrinse ad alzare lo sguardo. 

 

"Ti fidi di me?" sussurrò, il ragazzo annuì. "Non vado da nessuna parte Lou, va tutto benne. Sono bravo nel mio lavoro e sono sempre prudente, non devi preoccuparti." 

 

Louis lo guardò per un secondo, Harry diceva che sarebbe stato al sicuro ma per quante cose avesse detto per tranquillizzarlo, Louis si sarebbe preoccupato, ogni volta che Harry avrebbe messo quell'uniforme, avrebbe pensato al peggio e quei pensieri l'avrebbero consumato. 

 

"Louis," disse Harry, vedendo quanto il giovane fosse agitato al pensiero di lui, ferito in servizio. "Riesci ad accettare che io sia un poliziotto?" domandò titubante, sapendo che se Louis avesse risposto di 'no', la cosa non avrebbe mai funzionato. 

 

"Certo che sì, H…però mi preoccupo," disse velocemente Louis. "E sembrerò ridicolo e mi dispiace ma era una cosa che avevo in mente e…" 

 

"Se è qualcosa che ti preoccupa e ti rende ansioso non è ridicola," scosse la testa Harry. "Ma voglio che tu sappia che starò bene, ok? Non voglio che tu sprechi il tuo tempo e le tue energie pensando a qualcosa che probabilmente non accadrà mai." 

 

Fu quasi sollevato quando vide Louis annuire, anche se il sorriso che stava facendo non raggiungeva gli occhi, era abbastanza per Harry. Sapeva che le preoccupazioni dell'altro non sarebbero scomparse, occorsero due anni a sua mamma per essere meno ansiosa. Harry smise di parlare, riprese la mano al ragazzo così da poter continuare la passeggiata. Rimasero in silenzio per un po', ogni tanto rubandosi uno sguardo di sottecchi e qualche tenue sorriso finché Harry non lo condusse alla seconda sorpresa. 

 

Louis rimase di nuovo senza parole, ma il sorriso che fece fu la cosa più bella della serata per Harry. In realtà era molto meno elaborata della cena, c'erano semplicemente una coperta sulla sabbia e un cerchio di pietre per il falò. Quando Louis si sbloccò, prese Harry e lo trascinò giù sulla coperta, facendoli quasi cadere e il riccio nascose il volto nel collo di Louis mentre rideva. 

 

"E poi dici che sono io quello maldestro," si lamentò Harry mentre troneggiava su Louis, passando le dita tra i capelli lisci del ragazzo. 

 

"Non è essere maldestri se uno lo fa di proposito," rispose a tono Louis. 

 

"Ovviamente," replicò Harry, il quale avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa in suo potere per abbassarsi e baciare Louis. 

 

Poi, riflettendoci, ebbe la consapevolezza di essere ad un appuntamento con quel ragazzo e avrebbe potuto baciarlo tutta la notte, quindi lo fece. Si abbassò, inclinando la testa e premendo poi le labbra su quelle di Louis; un sorriso immediatamente comparve sul viso del ragazzo disteso mentre ricambiava il bacio. Harry pensò che non si sarebbe mai abituato all'avere Louis tra le sue braccia, baciarlo mentre quegli occhi blu lo guardavano e le sue mani correvano tra i ricci. Louis lo baciò come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo, e forse, lo avevano. 

_________________________

 

Siamo ufficialmente a metà! 

Il capitolo è corto lo so ç_ç ma il prossimo sarà più lungo e con un esame in vista non so quando verrà pubblicato…ma come sempre farò del mio meglio! 

Vi posso anticipare che avrete quello che immagino stiate aspettando… 

 

A presto 

Marica x 


	7. Capitolo 7

Harry sospirò prima di bere un sorso di birra, lì, distesi sulla spiaggia: Ollie appoggiato contro una gamba e Scout premuto contro il fianco. 

 

"Ragazzi, voi siete proprio l'esempio della tranquillità," disse, guardando AJ e Teddy che si ricorrevano per la spiggia. "Sapete cosa renderebbe perfetto tutto questo? Se Louis e Lily fossero qui. Riuscite a immaginarvelo? Lily con il costumino e Louis a torso nudo…beh, sì direi che sarebbe proprio perfetto." 

 

"Amico," disse Liam schiarendosi la voce, vedendo il ragazzo che stava fantasticando un po' troppo mentre parlava con i cani, "ti volevo ricordare che noi siamo qui." 

 

Harry si voltò per vedere Niall e Liam ridacchiare mentre bevevano le loro birre, "Non è colpa mia se voi due siete voluti passare durante il mio tempo con i cani," sbuffò, accarezzando Scout che tentava di arrampicarglisi sulla pancia. "Lo so tesoro, hanno interrotto il nostro tempo insieme, ma va tutto bene," disse baciando la testa alla cucciola. 

 

"Beh, tu trascorri tutto il tuo tempo con Louis, ci manchi amico!" Disse Niall, dal momento che suo cognato era praticamente scomparso da due settimane per passare ogni secondo con un certo ragazzo dagli occhi blu. 

 

Harry fece le spallucce, forse era un po' vero. Quasi ogni giorni, dopo che Harry era tornato dal lavoro, Louis veniva a fagli visita con Lily, si fermavano a cena oppure si incontravano al parco o camminavano sulla spiaggia tutti insieme. 

 

"Sì H, dobbiamo fare una serata fuori tra noi, senza i cani," rise Liam mentre guardava Olie alzarsi e andare a giocare con Teddy e AJ. 

 

Harry sentì Niall mormorare in segno di assenso, ma proprio in quel momento sentì il telefono vibrare, non appena vide che era Louis a chiamarlo, non sprecò un secondo e rispose. "Ehi Lou!" e sentì Niall e Liam ridere di lui, ma non gli importava, era più concentrato sul fatto che il ragazzo dall'altra parte del telefono stesse dando di matto. 

 

"Lou! Louis! Rallenta, cosa sta succedendo?" Chiese, il ragazzo stava parlando senza sosta. 

 

Louis spiegò, agitato, che non aveva nessuno che potesse prendersi cura di Lily, ma lui sarebbe dovuto andare al lavoro; e scusandosi ogni cinque secondi, chiese ad Harry se l'avesse potuta guardare per la serata. 

 

"Sì, sì, porta la bambina, non ci sono problemi, calmati ok?" Rise Harry al telefono, felice come non mai di trascorrere un po' di tempo da solo con Lily. "Sono sulla spiaggia con Niall, Liam e i cani, mandami un messaggio quando sei qui, ci vediamo a casa." 

 

"Sei un salvatore, H! Grazie mille, grazie, grazie, grazie!!" Disse ancora Louis, sollevato. 

 

"Di nulla," sorrise Harry, anche se l'altro non poteva vederlo. "Ci vediamo tra poco." 

 

Non appena chiuse la chiamata, Harry guardò Niall e Liam per spiegargli la situazione, ma i due ragazzi lo stavano già fissando. 

 

"Ci mandi via a calci, vero?" sbuffò Liam. 

 

"Non ancora, abbiamo qualche altro minuto prima che Lou arrivi," disse Harry ridendo. "Deve lavorare e nessuno può guardare Lil, quindi la porta qui per la notte." 

 

I due alzarono le sopracciglia simultaneamente, si guardarono prima di concentrarsi di nuovo su Harry. "Amico, riesci a gestire la cosa?" 

 

"Di cosa state parlando? Mi prendo cura di Christian tantissime volte." 

 

"Sì, ma…questa è la prima volta con la tua ipotetica figlioccia, non puoi fare un casino." 

 

Harry roteò gli occhi mentre ascoltava l'Irlandese, sapendo che quella notte sarebbe stata perfetta e che nulla sarebbe andato storto. Quando ricevette il messaggio di Louis venti minuti dopo, Harry scattò su e andò ad incontrare il ragazzo, con Liam, Niall e i cani che lo seguivano. 

 

"Sei favoloso," disse Louis di fretta, alzandosi sulla punta dei piedi e dando un bacio ad Harry. "Grazie, non hai idea di quanto questo sia importante per me." 

 

"Nessun problema tesoro," sorrise Harry, avvolgendo le braccia intorno a Louis e dandogli un altro bacio. "Hai tempo per stare un po' insieme o devi scappare al lavoro?" 

 

"Per quanto vorrei fermarmi, non posso," sospirò Louis mentre passava ad Harry la carrozzina e il borsone del cambio. 

 

Harry annuì, aveva già immaginato quella risposta visto che Louis era già in divisa da lavoro. "Va bene, dopo il turno passa qui, e potremo…ecco.." 

 

"Harry non essere inappropriato, c'è un minore," disse Niall  prendendolo in giro e facendo arrossire entrambi i ragazzi. 

 

"Non stavo per dire 'quello'," disse, digrignando i denti. 

 

"H, ok," rise Louis mentre scuoteva la testa e stringeva appena il braccio del ragazzo. "Ora devo andare, ma passerò qui dopo, ok?" 

 

Harry sorrise e annuì, inclinando la testa e dando al ragazzo un rapido bacio prima che Louis dicesse un altro "grazie" e si piegasse per dare un bacio sulla fronte a Lily. Si assicurò di scortare Louis fuori prima di voltarsi a guardare i suoi amici o i cani. 

 

"Che ne pensi tesoro? Trascorrerai un po' di tempo con me, ci divertiremo un mondo," disse, sorridendo alla bambina. 

 

Niall e Liam salutarono Harry e Lily, poi diedero una carezza ad ogni cane e si diressero verso le loro auto. 

 

Harry fischiò, tutti i cani rientrarono tranne Scout che guardava eccitata dentro la carrozzina. Harry sapeva che alla cucciola fosse mancata Lily, le due andavano molto d'accordo. Fortunatamente, quella sera avrebbero avuto molto tempo insieme. 

 

"Vieni qui tesoro, oh eccoci qua," disse Harry, prendendo Lily dalla carrozzina e dandole un bacio sulla guancia. "Ti sei appena svegliata amore, il tuo papà ti ha svegliato dal riposino?" chiese dolcemente, la piccola lo guardava stanca mentre succhiava il ciuccio. 

 

Harry la cullò gentilmente contro il petto, sapendo che sarebbe dovuta rimanere sveglia in modo da riuscire ad addormentarla la sera. Era sicuro che se fosse stato seduto sul pavimento con Lily, Scout e gli altri cani l'avrebbero tenuta sveglia, era certo che la sua cucciolotta di sette mesi adorava gironzolare con gli altri compagni ed giocare con la piccola ed essere accarezzata da lei. 

 

Ovviamente i cani si unirono a loro, Scout imitava Lily mentre gattonava e la faceva ridacchiare e urlare di gioia. Ollie controllava che tutti i giochi della piccola fossero lì a portata di mano mentre AJ era sdraiato a terra e lasciava che Lily gli si arrampicasse addosso e si sedesse su di lui come fosse un cavallo. Poi c'era Teddy che li guardava tutti come faceva normalmente, seduto calmo in silenzio. 

 

"Bababa! Babababa!" 

 

"Che cosa fai tesoro?" ridacchiò Harry, togliendo Lily dalla schiena di Teddy mentre gorgogliava e si aggrappava alla sua maglia. "Fai la brava con Teddy, so che vuoi farlo giocare con te, ma a lui piace guardare." 

 

A quel punto Lily lanciò un urlato, scalciando, quindi Harry la mise giù e la piccola iniziò di nuovo a gattonare mentre Scout la seguiva. Harry pensava che il cane avrebbe potuto seguire la bambina per sempre. Era adorabile e amava guardarla girovagare e toccare tutto; non solo, amava quanto Lily e Scout fossero teneri insieme, i due erano inseparabili ed entrambi curiosi anche delle cose più semplici. 

 

Dopo quasi un'ora, Harry dovette prendere in braccio Lily, facendola lamentare per un po'; ma doveva dar da mangiare ai cani. Non appena ebbero finito, tornarono tutti di sopra per giocare ancora. Harry, però, voleva del tempo con Lily, non voleva ancora condividerla con i cani. 

 

Quindi si sdraiò sul divano, sapendo che nessuno dei cani avrebbe mai osato saltare su e tirò su Lily sopra in alto, facendo il suono dell'aeroplano e avvicinandola al suo naso, sfiorandolo, per poi rifarla volteggiare. La piccola rideva e scalciava emozionata mentre Harry le dava un bacino sulla  guancia ogni volta che erano vicino o le faceva delle facce buffe. 

 

Era così facile rendere felici i bambini, almeno lo era per Harry. Ad un certo punto Lily iniziò a lamentarsi e a piangere, aveva bisogno di essere cambiata e aveva fame, erano situazioni facili da risolvere. 

Alla fine smise di piangere, si calmò ed Harry andò a sedersi con lei sulla sedia a dondolo nella stanza di Christian. 

 

"Eccoci qui tesoro, ci rilassiamo un pochino," disse, accarezzandole le mani e dandole un bacio sulla testa. "Stavo pensando che potremmo cucinare a papà qualcosa di buono per quando torna a casa, che ne pensi?" 

 

Ovviamente Lily lo fissò silenziosa, ma Harry prese quello sguardo come un 'sì'. Si spostarono in cucina, i cani erano in sala, tranne Scout che seguì subito Harry e poco dopo anche Ollie si unì al gruppo. Il riccio si sarebbe facilmente abituato a quella vita. Lily che balbettava tra sé e sé nella culla, Scout che provava ad entrarci dentro mentre Harry cucinava la cena per sé e per Louis. 

 

Scout alla fine riuscì a saltare dentro la culla, la bambina iniziò a gridare e ad abbracciare il cucciolo mentre si accoccolava vicino a lei. Harry non riuscì a non tirare fuori il cellulare e a fare una foto mandandola direttamente a Louis. 

 

"Siete troppo teneri," mormorò, sorridendo, mentre Ollie entrò in cucina per vedere che cosa stesse succedendo. "Guarda ragazzone, perché non fai così anche tu?" scherzò Harry mentre lasciava una carezza sulla  testa del cane e gli grattava le orecchie. 

 

Guardò il cane fissarlo, ed Harry pensò che se Louis non avesse dormito lì, forse avrebbe dormito con Ollie. Era passata un'altra ora, quando sentì la porta di casa aprirsi e la voce di Louis mentre salutava i cani, ora avrebbe potuto avere coccole umane. 

 

"Oh mio Dio, guarda quei due addormentati," disse Louis sorridendo mentre osservava Scout e Lily accoccolati nella culla. "E tu," continuò, rivolto ad Harry e abbracciandolo per la vita. "Grazie mille, sei davvero favoloso." 

 

Harry mormorò e sorrise, mentre Louis gli lasciò un bacio sul collo, strinse il ragazzo vicino accarezzandogli la schiena. "Davvero nessun problema, abbiamo passato un bel pomeriggio." 

 

"Sembra di sì," disse piano mentre guardava sua figlia e Scout dormire beatamente insieme. "Ma perché stai preparando adesso la cena? Sono le otto." 

 

"Beh, volevo aspettarti, così che potessimo mangiare insieme," disse Harry mentre guardava la cena cuocere. 

 

Louis rise mentre scuoteva la testa, non credeva che Harry avesse davvero preparato la cena e lo avesse aspettato. "Grazie," disse piano, sorridendo al giovane e mettendosi in punta di piedi per dargli un bacio veloce sulle labbra. 

 

"Di nulla," disse Harry, non c'erano davvero problemi e ora poteva trascorrere altro tempo con Louis. 

 

Era chiaro che il ragazzo apprezzasse il tutto quando si sedettero e Louis quasi gemette al primo boccone di cibo. Harry non poteva spiegare quanto fosse felice che Louis si godesse la cena, inoltre avevano tutta la serata per parlare e baciarsi. 

 

Dopo cena, Harry aiutò Louis a mettere Lily a letto, la bambina era esausta per aver giocato tutto il giorno; poi Harry cacciò i cani giù nella loro stanza, così da essere davvero solo con Louis. 

 

"Grazie a Dio," mormorò Louis, gettandosi sul divano e stiracchiandosi. 

 

Harry roteò gli occhi con affetto mentre si faceva posto sul divano, sdraiandosi di fianco al ragazzo prima di accoccolarsi a lui e raggiungere la sua cravatta. 

 

"Beh, ehi" rise Louis, appoggiandogli una mano sui fianchi. "Sono stato qui da poco più di un'ora e già provi a spogliarmi?" 

 

"Ovviamente," disse Harry scherzoso mentre scioglieva il nodo della cravatta e iniziava a slacciare la camicia di Louis. "Voglio solo che tu ti rilassi tesoro, hai avuto una lunga giornata." 

 

"E se io non volessi solo rilassarmi?" disse, stringendo la presa sui fianchi del riccio.

 

"E che cosa vorresti fare invece?" disse Harry con un ghigno, vide il ragazzo sotto di sé alzare un sopracciglio con aria di sfida, prima di mettergli le mani tra i ricci e tirarlo giù così che le loro labbra potessero toccarsi. 

 

"Penso che tu già sappia la risposta tesoro," mormorò Louis tra un bacio e l'altro, prima di stringere Harry a sé. 

 

Harry non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso mentre sentiva il ragazzo contro di sé, la sua presa si fece più salda mentre le dita si attorcigliavano intorno ai ricci. Desiderò riuscire a mettere in parole quanto amasse baciare Louis, il solo avere le sue mani addosso lo facevano sciogliere. Ovviamente avevano già pomiciato ampiamente, troppe volte per contarle a questo punto, ma c'era qualcosa di diverso quella sera. 

 

Era già eccitato al limite dell'imbarazzo, ma era Louis dopo tutto, non poteva controllarsi con lui. Stavano in quella posizione da oltre un mese ormai, e forse quella sera avrebbero fatto il passo successivo. 

 

"Stai bene H?" sospirò Louis, allontanandosi leggermente per un secondo solo per ricevere un cenno d'assenso dal riccio; per poi avere le labbra di Harry sul collo. 

 

Harry era vicino a gemere da quanto buono fosse il profumo di Louis, a come il giovane stesse appena muovendo i fianchi sotto di lui, chiedendo qualcosa di più. Harry gli rispose, rinsaldò la presa intorno ai fianchi di Louis con le ginocchia per tenerlo fermo prima di strusciarsi contro di lui e sentirlo gemere dal profondo del petto. 

 

"Cazzo," disse Louis, strizzando gli occhi e gettando la testa all'indietro contro i cuscini del divano. 

 

"Tutto bene?" disse Harry, togliendo le labbra dal collo di Louis e passandogli una mano trai capelli. "Voglio dire…possiamo fermarci, non dobbiamo…" 

 

Fu immediatamente zittito da Louis che gli tirò la maglia, togliendogliela e gettandola a terra, prima abbracciarlo e baciarlo con foga. 

 

Ora, era Harry a gemere, Louis lo baciava come se fossero i loro ultimi istanti di vita, le sue mani toccavano ogni centimetro del suo petto nudo e i fianchi si muovevano a tempo. 

 

Ogni secondo che passava, Harry era sempre più vicino ad esplodere, il modo in cui Louis lo toccava, come lo baciava, lo rendevano desideroso di avere di più. Con attenzione, raggiunse l'orlo della t-shirt di Louis, la spinse su, poi vide il ragazzo sedersi e lasciare che la maglia gli fosse tolta. 

 

"Cazzo Lou," sospirò Harry, con gli occhi che si beavano della carnagione abbronzata del ragazzo. 

 

Louis grugnì sentendo l'eccitazione di Harry, spinse quindi i fianchi in su e lasciò che il giovane lo toccasse. 

 

Non erano mai arrivati fino a quel momento, l'ultima volta che ci avevano provato, solo pochi giorni prima, Lily aveva iniziato a piangere; Harry però sapeva che oggi non li avrebbe interrotti, era troppo stanca, quindi avevano tutto il tempo del mondo. 

 

"Che cosa vuoi amore?" mormorò nell'incavo del collo dell'altro, mordicchiandolo e continuando a toccarlo da sopra i pantaloni. 

 

"Te, cazzo," disse Louis, diretto. 

 

Harry rise, baciando ancora una volta il giovane prima di alzarsi e portare Louis con sé. 

 

"Oh merda," ridacchiò Louis mentre Harry lo prendeva su e gli faceva avvolgere le proprie gambe intorno alla sua vita. 

 

Harry non aveva intenzione di farlo ridere, invece fece scontrare ancora le loro labbra, sorrise mentre portava Louis verso la propria stanza. Camminò alla cieca lungo il corridoio, troppo concentrato alla sensazione del sedere di Louis tra le sue mani e al modo in cui i le sue labbra si muovevano senza tregua. Fu solo quando adagiò Louis sul letto che ebbe l'occasione di respirare, quando però vide il ragazzo togliersi i pantaloni, si raggelò. 

 

"H, hai…" Louis alzò lo guardo, vedendo Harry che lo fissava, il suo cuore perse un battito e si bloccò. "Merda, scusami, scusami. Non ti ho nemmeno chiesto se volessi…" 

 

Fu interrotto dalle labbra di Harry, che era salito sul letto e sopra di lui. "Non è quello Lou," disse, sussurrando appena, "È solo che…sei dannatamente bello," disse timido. 

 

Le guance di Louis si fecero rosse, e il ragazzo cercò di trattenere un sorriso abbassando la testa. 

 

"Sono pronto se tu lo sei amore," disse Harry calmo, passando le dita tra i capelli di Louis e vedendolo annuire. "Ho tutto nel cassetto, proprio lì." 

 

Louis gli diede un bacetto a stampo poi si alzò e iniziò a cercare l'occorrente nel cassetto. "Vuoi stare sopra o…" 

 

"No, no, tu," disse Harry, con un po' troppa fretta, facendo ridere il ragazzo. 

 

"Guarda chi è l'uomo al comando adesso," lo prese in giro Louis, raggiungendo con le dita veloci il bottone dei pantaloni di Harry. 

 

Harry roteò gli occhi, più concentrato a come Louis gli stesse sfilando i jeans lungo le gambe, provò a rilassarsi e si rese conto di che cosa stessero per fare. 

 

"Ehi," disse Louis dolcemente, montando a cavalcioni di Harry e passando una mano tra i ricci. "Puoi fermarmi in qualunque momento tesoro, va tutto bene." 

 

Harry annuì e sospirò mentre avvolgeva le braccia intorno al collo di Louis e lo tirava a sé per un bacio dolce. Amava il modo in cui il ragazzo era premuroso con lui, e al modo in cui lo toccava, come se fosse la cosa più preziosa e delicata del mondo. 

 

Anche quando Louis iniziò a togliere i boxer ad Harry, lo fece lentamente, assicurandosi che il riccio annuisse e fosse tutto okay prima di sfilarli via del tutto. Il cuore di Harry sembrava volesse uscirgli dal petto, ma si rilassò non appena Louis iniziò a baciarlo e le sue mani iniziarono ad esplorare ogni fossetta, curva e neo che aveva sul suo corpo. 

 

"Pronto, tesoro?" Louis chiese tra un respiro e l'altro, poi si tolse i boxer ed Harry lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati. 

 

"Sì," riuscì a dire Harry, deglutendo mentre Louis spremette una certa quantità di lubrificante. 

 

Harry chiuse gli occhi e gettò la testa indietro contro i cuscini mentre Louis lo penetrava con il primo dito; Harry afferrò i bicipiti di Louis forte provando a non gemere troppo forte. 

 

Non riusciva a credere che Louis stesse facendo quelle cose con lui; era il ragazzo che aveva incontrato nel parco, il ragazzo in cui si era imbattuto mentre correva e lo stesso ragazzo che gli aveva rubato il cuore nel giro di un mese. 

 

Era troppo, era tutto. Il modo in cui le dita di Louis si muovevano, si curvavano nel modo giusto fino a raggiungere quel preciso punto dentro di lui, a come lo baciava lungo il collo e sul petto e chiedeva ancora e ancora se stesse bene. Tutto quello che Harry riuscì a fare fu gemere ad alta voce, inarcando la schiena, spingendo i talloni nel materasso         quando Louis prese il sopravvento su di lui. 

 

Quando il ragazzo aprì il preservativo, Harry dovette riprendere fiato, annuendo quando Louis chiese se fosse pronto e stringendo forte i fianchi del ragazzo quando lui si spinse dentro. 

 

Non era tra le intenzioni di Harry quella di afferrare la schiena di Louis, probabilmente lasciandogli sicuramente dei segni, nel momento in cui iniziò lentamente a muoversi per poi velocizzarsi. Louis aveva il volto nascosto nel collo di Harry, il suo respiro usciva in sbuffi mentre sussurrava parole senza senso al ragazzo dagli occhi verdi e lo baciava. 

 

Per tutto il tempo Harry passò le mani tra i capelli sudati di Louis o strinse le braccia del ragazzo mentre lui si muoveva dentro di lui. Stava sicuramente lasciando lividi e segni su di lui, ma tutto ciò che Louis fece fu trattenere i suoi gemiti e attutirli mordendo il collo di Harry. 

 

Harry era vicino a lasciarsi andare nello stesso momento in cui i movimenti di Louis si fecero più frenetici; quando poi Harry sentì Louis prendergli il membro e iniziare a pompare a ritmo con le spinte. 

 

Harry gemette, aggrappandosi con tutto se stesso a Louis così da avere qualcosa a trattenerlo. 

 

"Forza H," sussurrò appena Louis, deglutendo e prendendo fiato mentre continuava a muoversi. 

 

"Cazzo, cazzo," grugnì Harry, strizzando gli occhi e tirando Louis a sé e, nel momento in cui Louis toccò di nuovo quel punto per l'ennesima volta, venne.

 

Anche Louis rilasciò la sua tensione poco dopo con un gemito acuto, si adagiò pesantemente sul petto sudato di Harry e provò a riprendere fiato. 

 

I due rimasero fermi per un minuto con i loro respiri affannosi come unico sottofondo nella stanza silenziosa. Solo quando Louis ebbe raccolto abbastanza energia, uscì completamente da Harry, togliendosi il preservativo e gettandolo nel cestino. 

 

"Ehi Lou?" chiese Harry piano, facendo tornare Louis ad accoccolarsi a lui. 

 

"Che c'è tesoro?" rispose Louis, togliendogli i ricci sudati dalla fronte. 

 

Harry si morse il labbro, era un po' nervoso di ciò che stava per chiedere. "Stavo…stavo pensando se volessi rendere la cosa ufficiale. Tipo…stare insieme ufficialmente?" chiese, non sapendo se Louis l'avesse sentito perché aveva parlato con un filo di voce. 

 

Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia, aprì e chiuse la bocca prima di piegare la testa e ridere imbarazzato. "Io…veramente…pensavo che già lo fossimo." 

 

In quel momento Harry non riuscì a ricordare l'ultima volta in cui aveva sorriso in quel modo, mentre tirava Louis sopra di sé di nuovo per baciarlo. 

 

Anche quella mattina, con Lily in braccio, Ollie ai suoi piedi e la colazione sul fuoco, il suo sorriso non scomparve, ma crebbe nel momento in cui vide il suo ragazzo entrare in cucina in boxer e con i capelli tutti arruffati. Avrebbe mentito se non avesse ammesso di immaginarsi così per il resto della vita. 

_________________________________

 

Salveeee! 

Dopo mesi eccomi qua con il nuovo capitolo. 

Sto per iniziare un nuovo capitolo anche nella mia vita, domani parto per Dublino e starò lì tre mesi, cercherò di portare avanti quello che posso (anche con un connessione non stabilissima), sicuramente finire questa ff il prima possibile! :D 

Sperando che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto… sono sicura di sì. ;) 

Un bacio a tutti! 

 

Marica x


	8. Capitolo 8

Harry si guardò allo specchio mentre si abbottonava l'uniforme, passandosi poi una mano sulla camicia per assicurarsi che non ci fossero pieghe, infine si diresse verso l'armadio per prendere la cinta e la pistola. Stava per allacciarsela intorno alla vita quando un paio di braccia gli si avvolsero intorno e delle labbra gli baciarono il collo. 

 

"Non hai una bambina di 8 mesi da nutrire?" lo prese in giro, voltandosi verso Louis e avvicinandosi per baciarlo. 

 

"Sì, ma sapevo che ti stavi preparando per andare al lavoro e non posso resistere ad un uomo in divisa," disse Louis ridacchiando, passando una mano sul petto di Harry e sistemando il cartellino con il suo nome. 

 

Harry roteò gli occhi con affetto, era vero perché ogni volta che tornava a casa e Louis lo vedeva in un uniforme gli saltava addosso. "Beh, devo andare a preparare AJ e Ollie, quindi trattieniti," disse, dandogli un bacio a stampo prima di prendere le pettorine dei cani. 

 

Louis mostrò un finto broncio, ma quella era la loro routine. Louis viveva praticamente a casa di Harry, e  quest'ultimo non aveva alcuna lamentela da fare. Quindi Harry si svegliava ogni mattina con Louis nel suo letto, il ragazzo dagli occhi blu andava poi a svegliare Lily mentre lui si preparava per andare al lavoro con i cani. 

 

"Che cosa farete tu e Lily oggi?" Chiese Harry mentre si piegava ad altezza dei cani e faceva indossare loro l'uniforme. 

 

"Voglio iniziare a pianificare le mie lezioni per il semestre e forse organizzare qualcosa per la squadra di calcio. Quando torni potremmo andare a fare una passeggiata?" suggerì Louis. 

 

"Certamente," sorrise Harry, sapendo che il ragazzo amava camminare sulla spiaggia con Lily e i cani. 

 

Non avrebbe potuto dire quanto favoloso fosse stato il mese scorso. Era come se tutto fosse al posto giusto con Louis al suo fianco, era stato così facile farlo entrare nella sua vita e ogni giorno era migliore del precedente. 

 

Dall'andare a passeggiare con Lily e i cani sulla spiaggia o nel parco, le cene fuori, l'essere solo loro due, era tutto perfetto. Louis sembrava non lasciare mai casa, ma Harry vederlo ogni giorno, avere la possibilità di svegliarsi con Lily e sentire di avere una piccola famiglia. La parte migliore era che Louis non aveva portato Cooper a casa, ma Harry immaginava che lo avrebbe portato un volta trasferito definitivamente e lui e i cani avrebbero dovuto imparare a convivere con quella bestia. Per ora Harry si godeva la pace e il trascorrere il suo tempo con Louis, Lily e i cani. 

 

"Fate attenzione là fuori, ragazzi, chiaro?" disse Louis mentre li accompagnava alla porta, dando ad Ollie e AJ un veloce bacio sulla testa prima di guardarli dirigersi all'auto. 

 

Harry avvolse le proprie braccia intorno al ragazzo, sapendo che ogni mattina Louis cercava di nascondere il nervosismo. "Staremo bene come ogni giorno." 

 

Louis si morse un labbro mentre annuiva, si mise sulle punte e diede un bacio dolce al suo ragazzo. "Fai attenzione, okay?" 

 

"Sempre," gli sorrise Harry, dando un ultimo bacio a Louis prima di uscire di casa e dirigersi verso l'auto con i cani. 

 

Sapeva che quel giorno sarebbe stata una giornata fantastica, i cani erano su di giri, e anche la piccola Lily sorrideva invece di avere il suo solito broncio. Harry ovviamente si era assicurato di darle un milione di baci prima di prepararsi per il lavoro, sapendo che le sarebbe mancata durante il giorno. 

 

"Ragazzi, vi piacciono i nostri nuovi ospiti, vero?" chiese ai cani, guardando nello specchietto retrovisore. "So che a Scout piacciono," rise Harry, la cucciola non lasciava mai Lily. "Aspetta finché non si trasferiranno definitivamente, poi incontrerete il demonio di Cooper, ma imparerò anche a tollerarlo se questo vorrà dire tenermi quei due vicino." 

 

Stava cercando di preparare i cani per quando il gatto sarebbe venuto a vivere con loro, chissà come avrebbero reagito, ma sarebbe successo ad un certo punto. 

 

"Lo so ragazzi che sarete bravi con loro, mi state rendendo davvero molto orgoglioso," Harry sorrise, i cani amavano Louis e Lily quanto se non di più di quanto i due Tomlinson amavano loro. "Stanno così bene con noi, non credete? Voglio dire, tutto sembra così naturale con loro." 

 

In risposta ottenne un gorgoglio da Ollie, e Harry davvero non riusciva ad esprimere il sollievo di avere i suoi due mondi   fondersi insieme così bene.

 

"Buon giorno ragazzi," disse Liam, saltando in macchina e passando ad Harry un caffè, sorridendo poi ai cani sul retro. 

 

Harry salutò e afferrò la tazza subito, prendendone un sorso. 

 

"Che c'è? Louis non ti fa il caffè ogni mattina?" Lo prese in giro Liam mentre il riccio usciva dal parcheggio immettendosi in strada. 

 

"Lo ha fatto una volta ma era così orribile che devo sputarlo nel lavandino, è pessimo," rise Harry al ricordo. "È più un tipo da te' e ne prepara uno favoloso, ma quella volta in cui fece il caffè…Dio," disse, scuotendo la testa. 

 

"È il pensiero che conta," disse Liam tra le risa, facendo le spallucce. "Come sta andando con Lou comunque? È già stanco di te e della tua stranezza del parlare con i cani?" 

 

"Anche lui parla con i cani. Non è strano," roteò gli occhi, mentre entravano in città e iniziavano il pattugliamento. 

 

Liam sbuffò, provando a trattenere una risata mentre sorseggiava il caffè. "Voi siete matti. Voglio dire, senza offesa ma sono ancora sconvolto del tempo che passa a casa tua, sembra viva lì." 

 

"Ci piace stare insieme," disse Harry semplicemente. "È più facile, sai? Ceniamo insieme ogni volta e quando abbiamo del tempo per noi ne approfittiamo, quindi sarebbe sciocco non rimanere da me." 

 

"Capisco H, amico mio," disse Liam attraverso un grande sorriso, dando una pacca sulla spalla ad Harry. 

 

Il ragazzo ovviamente roteò gli occhi e sarebbe stata l'unica reazione a ciò che Liam aveva appena detto. "Davvero, amo trascorrere del tempo con loro, tenere e prendermi cura di Lily, è fantastico." 

 

"Sì, Niall mi ha mandato un messaggio l'altro giorno mentre era a casa tua con Christian e Gem e non smettevi di dire quanto carina fosse Lil." 

 

"Lei e Christian erano così carini insieme, Dio mio," si entusiasmò, i due bambini si erano subito trovati bene. "E ovviamente era stato bello perché Gem e Niall avevano avuto l'occasione di conoscere Louis e anche lui è stato dolce con loro. Non lo so, è così bello che tutto si stia incastrando bene." 

 

"Beh, sono felice per te amico, davvero lo sono," Liam disse gentile mentre diede un'altra pacca, ad Harry, sulla gamba.

 

Harry sorrise al suo amico, sapendo quanto fosse difficile ottenere l'approvazione di Liam quando si trattava di appuntamento, ma era chiaro che Louis e Lily avevano praticamente rubato i cuori di tutti. 

 

"Centrale a K90, abbiamo un 211 ***** alla banca HSBC tra la trentaduesima e la quinta. 187 sulla scena, il sospettato indossa una giacca con un cappuccio nero e si sta dirigendo a sud. Proseguire con cautela." 

 

Harry deglutì mentre sentiva Liam rispondere alla radio, accesero le sirene e iniziarono ad accelerare, cercando di mantenere la calma. Già solo a sentire la chiamata, sapevano quanto quel tizio fosse pericoloso, una rapina in una banca con omicidio sulla scena. Significava che il sospetto non aveva intenzione di arrendersi senza lottare. 

 

Liam mormorava tra se mentre osservava con attenzione la strada, cercando il sospettato mentre Harry parlava con cani dicendo loro cosa fare. "H! A sinistra di fronte al prossimo isolato!" disse veloce, vedendo un tizio che correva per strada. 

 

Harry accelerò e sbandò per bloccare il sospettato, quest'ultimo, appena vide la pattuglia, iniziò a correre dalla parte opposta. 

 

"Polizia! Fermo!" Liam urlò mentre iniziò ad inseguire il tizio e Harry fece scendere i cani. 

 

I cani li seguirono, recuperando terreno e svicolando tra le persone nella città affollata. "Via! Via!!" 

 

"H! Nel vicolo!" urlò Liam, correndo dietro l'uomo mentre questo entrava in un vicolo cieco e non aveva più nessun luogo dove nascondersi. 

 

Quasi immediatamente i due tirarono fuori la loro pistola, vedendo il sospettato tirare fuori la propria e puntarla contro di loro. 

 

"Sei finito, non ci provare," disse Liam, vedendo il tizio di fronte a loro. 

 

Harry fece lo stesso con la propria pistola ma prima dovette alzare il pugnoper  Ollie, non appena lo sentì ringhiare, per fermarlo. "Oliver, fermo," disse, sapendo che se gli altri cani avessero provato a muoversi, il sospettato avrebbe sparato. 

 

"Butta l'arma a terra e andrà tutto liscio," disse Liam, vendendo il tizio agitarsi mentre puntava l'arma prima ad lui, poi ad Harry e ai cani. 

 

Harry continuava a sentire Ollie ringhiare, pronto all'attacco ma non glielo avrebbe permesso, allo stesso tempo però doveva spaventare quell'uomo abbastanza da fargli lasciare la pistola. "Se abbasso il pugno, avrai due cani alle costole. Abbassa la pistola e nessuno si farà male." 

 

L'uomo di fronte a loro iniziò a tremare ancora di più mentre continuava a puntare l'arma, quando però Oliver sentì il cane ******  pistola scattare e l'arma era pronta a sparare, il cane abbaiò e si gettò all'assalto. 

 

"Oliver no!!" gridò Harry, vedendo il cane lanciarsi e sentendo un attimo dopo il colpo di proiettile. 

 

Harry non riusciva nemmeno a battere le palpebre, non riusciva ad abbassare la sua pistola e sparò, sentì poi e un peso nel petto e cadde. Provò a muoversi, ad aprire gli occhi mentre sentiva AJ abbaiare, ma riuscì solo ad udire altri due colpi di arma da fuoco e poi l'oscurità prese il sopravvento. 

___________________________________

 

*211 + 187 : rapina + omicidio

**levetta che serve per caricare la pistola


	9. Capitolo 9

Harry strizzò gli occhi, provando ad evitare la luce e a superare il dolore incredibile alla spalla. Sembrava fosse stato colpito da un camion, poteva a malapena muovere le dita e quando provava a parlare non usciva nulla.

"Piano H, va tutto bene, stai bene."

Harry avrebbe riconosciuto la voce di Liam ovunque, ma non aveva idea di che cosa stesse succedendo o dove fosse. "Li," sussurrò appena, mettendocela tutta per aprire gli occhi e vedere l'amico. "Cosa è successo? D-Dove.."

"Ehi, calmo," lo tranquillizzò, non voleva farlo muovere troppo velocemente. "Sei all'ospedale H…Ti ricordi? Eravamo in servizio e ci è arrivata una chiamata. Ti hanno sparato ad una spalla ma ti hanno operato, hanno rimosso il proiettile e dicono che ti rimetterai completamente."

Harry rimase immobile per un momento, i ricordi gli stavano ritornando: il sospettato con la pistola, Ollie che gli abbaiava, lo sparo, uno dopo l'altro…"Oliver," sussurrò, lo sguardo si mosse incrociando quello di Liam. "Dove sono Oliver e AJ?"

"AJ è a casa con gli altri cani, sta bene, non gli è successo niente."

"Liam," disse piano Harry. "Dov'è Ollie?"

Liam deglutì rumorosamente, il suo sguardo si abbassò, aprì e chiuse la bocca. "H…Ollie è stato colpito," disse, così piano da non essere nemmeno sicuro che il riccio l'avesse sentito. "Dove che il tizio ti aveva sparato, ha mirato ad Ollie e l'ha colpito mentre io rispondevo al fuoco."

Harry non riusciva a muoversi, non riusciva a respirare o ad ascoltare. "No…No, no…lui…non può…"

"Harry mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto," disse Liam, prendendo la mano del ragazzo mentre con l'altra asciugava le lacrime che avevano iniziato a cadere lungo la guancia di Harry.

"NO!" Urlò Harry, spingendo via Liam, sussultando poi per il dolore alla spalla. "No, no! Dov'è?!" 

"Harry per favore," lo pregò Liam, vedendo l'esaurimento nervoso del ragazzo. "Devi stare calmo."

Liam massaggiò la schiena dell'amico, lasciandolo piangere abbracciato a lui. Non poteva fare altro, se non lasciarlo sfogare, dirgli quanto fosse dispiaciuto dell'accaduto e assicurarlo che tutto sarebbe andando bene. Harry non riusciva a smettere di singhiozzare, non poteva credere che il suo migliore amico fosse morto, che l'unica cosa che gli era rimasta di suo padre era sparita per sempre.

"Dov'è Louis? È qui?" riuscì a dire Harry, aveva bisogno di lui, doveva vederlo e parlarci.

"Era qui, ma è andato via pochi minuti prima che tu ti svegliassi. Doveva portare a casa Lily, ma è stato qui ogni secondo da quando ti hanno ricoverato," disse Liam gentile, asciugando ancora le lacrime di Harry e offrendogli un bicchiere d'acqua.

"Da quanto sono qui?" chiese Harry, provando a riprendere fiato mentre continuava a pensare ad Ollie.

"Quasi due giorni orami…" disse Liam mordendosi il labbro, il ragazzo era rimasto incosciente da quando gli avevano sparato. "Gem e Niall sono qui in giro, probabilmente sono andati a prendere da mangiare e anche tua mamma sta arrivando, lei.."

Harry scosse la testa, fermando Liam prima che potesse dire altro. "Non può essersene andato," disse singhiozzando, Ollie era l'unica cosa nella testa in quel momento. "Liam per favore dimmi che non se ne è andato."

Liam sospirò, stringendo gentilmente la mano di Harry prima di scuotere la testa. "Non posso farlo H…"

E Harry non disse nient'altro, non sapeva cosa fare, gettò indietro la testa sul cuscino e pianse finché non ebbe più lacrime.

_______________________

Harry teneva la mano di Louis stretta nella sua, rifiutandosi di lasciarlo andare. Lily era in braccio al papà lamentandosi e cercando di raggiungere Harry da circa mezz'ora, ma il ragazzo non poteva prenderla in braccio, poteva a malapena muoversi e respirare.

Riusciva a sentire il respiro di Louis, lo sentiva passare gentilmente il suo pollice sulla sua mano ma Harry non rispondeva, rimaneva sdraiato lì.

"H…" disse Louis in un sospiro scosso, i suoi occhi si fissarono sul fidanzato immobile. "Per favore, parlami…"

Ma Harry non lo fece, non riusciva a chiudere gli occhi e a trattenere le lacrime.

"Harry, per favore," disse Louis pregandolo, il giovane era rimasto immobile nel suo letto d'ospedale da quando aveva saputo di Ollie. "Pensavo di averti perso, per favore non dirmi che ti ho perso davvero," disse calmo, guardando Harry e non riconoscendo l'uomo che aveva imparato ad amare.

"È morto, Louis," disse Harry, senza muovere un muscolo e senza guardarlo. "Il mio cane è morto e ti aspetti che io non provi nulla."

"Harry, non è questo," disse Louis scuotendo la testa, stringendo ancora la mano del riccio, il quale la scansò qualche secondo dopo. "Perché non vuoi parlarmi? Lo sai che sono qui per te, non tagliarmi fuori."

Harry abbassò lo sguardo, il braccio ferito era fasciato, l'altro invece teso. Non voleva parlare con Louis, non voleva vedere nessuno. Voleva il suo cane.

Louis si morse un labbro cercando di evitare di iniziare ad urlare e si alzò. "Harry mi dispiace per Ollie, davvero," disse, lasciando che alcune lacrime cadessero sulle sue guance già umide. "Ma non puoi continuare. Non puoi rimanere immobile in un letto e non parlarmi! Lascia che ti aiuti!"

"Che cosa vuoi che ti dica Louis?!" urlò Harry, guardando finalmente il ragazzo. "Vuoi che ti dica quanto sono incazzo?! Di come il mio migliore amico e l'unica cosa che mio padre mi avesse lasciato ora non ci sono più?! È questo che vuoi?"

"Sì!!" urlò Louis, finalmente riusciva a fargli dire qualcosa.

Ma non appena ebbe risposto, Harry scosse la testa, e si voltò, rifiutandosi di guardare Louis. Ovviamente nello stesso momento Lily iniziò a piangere avendo sentito i due urlare, Louis provò a calmarla ma niente sembrava funzionare.

"Non mi vuoi parlare? Bene," disse Louis velenoso mentre prendeva la borsa con i cambi e sistemava la piccola in braccio. "Ho alcune cose a cui pensare riguardo noi due, quando ti va di parlare chiamami," mormorò, Harry continuò a non voltarsi anche mentre Louis usciva dalla stanza.

______________________

Harry deglutì e rimase immobile mentre Liam gli sistemava la cravatta, non riusciva ancora a crederci di che cosa stessero per fare.

"Sei pronto?" disse Liam, guadando l'uniforme e sospirando forte.

Tutto quello che Harry riuscì a fare fu scuotere la testa e mordersi un labbro, pregando di non iniziare a piangere; il fatto che indossassero le loro uniformi da lutto e che Ollie fosse in una bara da qualche parte, lo facevano respirare affannosamente.

Aveva provato a negare la situazione nelle settimane passate, provando a pensare che Ollie sarebbe tornato a casa con il resto dei cani e avrebbe continuato ad essere il solito cucciolone di sempre; ma non era così, e già al solo pensiero Harry iniziava a sentire le lacrime scivolargli lungo le guance.

"Vieni qui, amico," disse Liam, abbracciando e massaggiandogli la schiena. "Va tutto bene, andrà tutto bene," ma non appena lo disse, Harry iniziò a scuotere la testa e le lacrime iniziarono a sgorgare ancora più veloci.

Alla fine si diressero fuori, dovevano stare nella zona delle forze dell'ordine e gli altri cani, erano pronti a seppellire Ollie proprio di fianco al padre di Harry.

Non appena i due uscirono, tutti li salutarono, e fu quasi impossibile non scoppiare a piangere all'idea di seppellire Ollie.

Harry riusciva a vedere gli altri cani mentre lui e Liam si dirigevano verso la prima fila, tutti con lo sguardo basso, sapendo che Oliver non sarebbe più stato lì con loro. Il pensiero spezzava il cuore di Harry, era passata solo una settimana dalla sparatoria, e non aveva idea di quanto tempo occorresse per superare la cosa.

Harry riuscì a malapena a guardare la bara che veniva calata giù, erano solo lui e Liam a salutare il cane che li aveva lasciati troppo presto. Entrambi avevano gli occhi pieni di lacrime, AJ stava guaendo per la perdita del suo amico, mentre anche gli altri cani sembravano tristi, lamentandosi piano. Harry non smise di piangere, ma salutò il suo amico con tutto il rispetto che aveva.

Nonostante il servizio fosse terminato e il resto delle forze di polizia avessero porto le loro condoglianze, Liam e Harry erano rimasti lì, immobili. Oliver nella squadra dei K9 era stata la migliore cosa che fosse mai accaduta ad Harry e si meritava tutto l'orgoglio e il rispetto che avesse in corpo.

Alla fine rimasero Harry, Liam e i tre cani; Ollie era stato seppellito vicino al padre di Harry e l'eco del pianto del ragazzo si udì nel silenzio per un tempo che parve infinito.


	10. Capitolo 10

Harry si morse il labbro mentre alzava il pugno per bussare alla porta, pregando che l'altro ragazzo fosse a casa. 

 

Non era stato in grado di dormire da quando era accaduto, la sua mente si era concentrata sullo spazio vuoto sul letto dove occasionalmente Ollie dormiva se non c'era Louis. Quando era in cucina, aveva i piedi freddi perché il suo cane non era lì sdraiato sopra. La casa era più silenziosa ora, Oliver era il cane più confusionario e senza le voci di Lily e Louis, l'intero posto sembrava vuoto. Harry non ne poteva più, doveva parlare con Louis. 

 

Un secondo dopo, la porta si aprì, Louis lo fissava con uno sguardo tenero, e questo permise ad Harry di prendere coraggio. Si gettò sul ragazzo dagli occhi blu, avvolgendolo con il braccio sano e respirando il suo profumo, era così felice di essere di nuovo tra le sue braccia dopo quasi due settimane. 

 

"Louis mi dispiace, mi dispiace," disse Harry, sentendo il ragazzo abbracciarlo di rimando con cautela per non fargli male. "Ho fatto un casino, lo so…l'ho fatto, e…" 

 

"Tesoro, va tutto bene, ok?" Lo zittì Louis, massaggiando leggermente la schiena di Harry per calmarlo. "Eri ferito e l'ho capito, davvero…pensavo avessimo chiuso perché non mi hai mai chiamato." Sussurrò appena. 

 

"No, no, io…" Harry si interruppe, scuotendo la testa mentre Louis lo faceva entrare in casa. "Quando è successo l'incidente con Ollie…io non riuscivo nemmeno più a respirare, meno che mai parlare con te di come mi sentivo." 

 

Louis annuì mentre fissava il pavimento, desiderando di poter aiutare Harry durante questo momento difficile. "Come stai ora? Voglio dire, so che sono passate solo due settimane da quando è successo…" 

 

Harry alzò le spalle mentre Louis indicava di sedersi, presero posto e Harry immaginò che Lily stesse facendo il suo sonnellino pomeridiano. "Beh, sono riuscito ad uscire di casa oggi, quindi è un inizio," disse calmo. "Liam è passato per aiutarmi a prendermi cura dei cani, io…io non riesco a scendere nel seminterrato o vedere uno di loro senza…" si bloccò, scuotendo la testa e sospirando pesantemente. 

 

"Va tutto bene," disse Louis gentile, tranquillizzandolo e dandogli un bacio sulla tempia. "Non sarà facile H, riprendersi da un lutto richiede tempo." 

 

"Ma è la mia squadra Louis, non posso abbandonarli, non posso…anche loro sono feriti e devo essere lì per loro," disse Harry, più parlando a se stesso che a Louis. 

 

Si passò una mano sul volto, sospirando ancora e provando a schiarirsi le idee. Era andato lì per parlare di loro, e poi forse sarebbero tornati a parlare di questo. 

 

"Quando tu uhm…quando hai lasciato l'ospedale hai detto che avevi bisogno di pensare a noi...Che cosa volevi dire?" Chiese Harry piano, nervoso all'idea che l'altro volesse rompere con lui. 

 

Louis si morse il labbro guardando a terra, il giovane invece aveva gli occhi fissi su di lui. "Harry, quando ho ricevuto quella chiamata io…io ho pensato che tu fossi morto." 

 

E Harry riusciva a sentire la voce di Louis che si incrinava, provando a non piangere mentre parlava. 

 

"E-e non sono sicuro di poter stare con qualcuno che non so se rivedrò di nuovo la sera," sussurrò Louis, asciugandosi una lacrima. "Perché Harry, davvero, io non riuscire a sopportare un'altra chiamata come quella, non posso." 

 

Harry era quasi in lacrime mentre guardava l'altro ragazzo provare a rimanere calmo e composto, ma non ci riuscì. "Stai rompendo con me?" 

 

Non era sicuro che Louis l'avesse sentito perché aveva detto quelle parole in un sussurro, sapeva però che il ragazzo non aveva visto il suo volto pietrificato, dal momento in cui non aveva ancora alzato la testa. 

 

"No Harry, non posso…" Louis si interruppe, scuotendo la testa e poi finalmente alzandola, fissando il ragazzo con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. "Io..ti amo." 

 

Detto ciò, nascose il volto dietro le mani come se avesse detto la cosa sbagliata; Harry era sconvolto, la bocca semi aperta e gli occhi inchiodati su Louis. 

 

"Mi ami?" riuscì a dire a malapena, non riusciva a credere alle parole del ragazzo. 

 

Louis tirò su con il naso e annuì, provando ad asciugarsi le lacrime. "Sì, ti amo." disse calmo. "E so che può suonare ridicolo perché usciamo insieme da un mese e mezzo ma…" 

 

Fu interrotto da Harry che lo tirò a sé per la maglia e lo baciò, cercando di trasmettergli tutto ciò che provava. Louis ricambiò, sorridendo mentre le loro labbra continuavano a muoversi. 

 

"Ti amo anche io," sospirò Harry, sorridendo ampiamente mentre prendeva il viso di Louis tra le mani e con i pollici gli asciugava le lacrime. "Non devi essere spaventato Lou, sono qui." 

 

Louis scosse velocemente la testa, premendo insieme le proprie labbra e tornando ad abbassare lo sguardo. "Ma devo esserlo Harry, non capisci? Ogni giorni esci e non so se tornerai." 

 

"Louis sai che mi accerto sempre di essere al sicuro e…" 

 

"Guardati Harry! Ti hanno sparato!" Disse Louis, indicando il braccio di Harry. "Merda, non voglio urlare, scusami non volevo," continuò, passandosi una mano sul volto, provando a calmarsi. "È solo che non riesco ad immaginare una vita senza di te e Lily…lei ti ama così tanto H, e cosa succederebbe se io ricevessi quella telefonata e mi dicessero che non sei ferito, ma morto?" 

 

Harry provò a cercare una risposta, la sua bocca si aprì e si chiuse più volte al pensiero di una telefonata del genere. "Non lo so," disse, mantenendo lo sguardo. "Louis non posso dirti altro rispetto a quello che ho già detto per tranquillizzarti…È il mio lavoro e sono devoto ad esso." 

 

"Lo so," annuì, "non ti sto chiedendo di lasciare il lavoro H, voglio solo che tu veda le cose dal mio punto di vista." 

 

"E lo faccio, riesco a capirlo ora, dopo quello che è successo ad Ollie," disse Harry. "Ma tutto quello che posso dire è che quando tornerò in servizio farò qualsiasi cosa sarà in mio poter per tornare a casa ogni giorno da te e Lily." 

 

Louis lo guardò, sapendo che quella era la migliore e anche l'unica cosa che Harry avrebbe mai potuto dire. Stava per rispondergli, quando sentì Lily lamentarsi tramite il baby monitor, poi vide Harry sussultare al sentire la voce della piccola. 

 

"La vado a prendere tesoro, sarà felice di vederti," disse, dando un bacio veloce sulla guancia ad Harry per poi precipitarsi nella stanza della bambina. 

 

Harry si calmò, provando a trattenere l'emozione di avere di nuovo la piccola tra le sue braccia. Quando Louis la portò in salotto, Lily spalancò gli occhi e sorrise, iniziando poi a balbettare e a protendersi in avanti per raggiungerlo. 

 

"Vieni qui amore, oh Dio, mi sei mancata," disse Harry, prendendo in braccio la piccola. 

 

Non riuscì a trattenersi dal ricoprire il visetto di Lily di baci, tenendola stretta e coccolandola. Non riusciva ad esprimere quanto Lily e Louis gli fossero mancati. Averli di nuovo con sé era meraviglioso, ed era certo che lui e Louis avrebbero avuto altre cose di cui parlare, ma lo amava. 

E finché l'avrebbe amato, Harry sapeva che tutto sarebbe andato bene. 


	11. Epilogo

***3 mesi dopo***

 

Harry lanciò uno sguardo a Louis mentre il ragazzo gli abbottonava l'uniforme, cercando chiaramente di rilassarsi mentre sistemava ogni più piccolo dettaglio. 

 

"Come va la tua spalla? Sei sicuro di stare bene?" Chiese Louis, finalmente alzando lo sguardo e fissando gli occhi del suo ragazzo. 

 

"Sto più che bene da più di due settimane tesoro," rispose Harry dolce, offrendogli un sorriso. "Ricordati che sbrigherò solo qualche pratica per un po', ok? E mi concentrerò a finire l'addestramento di Scout mentre Liam è al lavoro con gli altri cani…quindi il pericolo più grande per me è che Scout mi lecchi fino alla morte." 

 

Louis trattenne una risata, Harry provava sempre a farlo ridere e ad alleggerire l'aria quando si trattava di lavoro. "E andrai a prendere altri due cani oggi, vero?" 

 

"Sì, ho già preparato i loro letti e tutto è pronto di sotto," disse Harry felice che altri due cani si sarebbero aggiunti alla loro squadra.

 

Non si conteneva di gioia da quando Liam aveva detto di averli trovati pronti per essere abbattuti ma che erano perfettamente in salute, forti e intelligenti; la parte migliore era che erano fratelli e Pastori Tedeschi. 

 

"Smettila di preoccuparti per me, amore, ti esaurirai, e siamo solo al primo giorno. Concentrati sui tuoi studenti e prova a divertiti," disse Harry, inclinando la testa e baciando il ragazzo prima di andare a prendere la cintura e la pistola. 

 

Louis annuì e avvolse le sue mani intorno ai ricci, il suo primo giorno come insegnante aggiungeva solo stress allo stress; ma mise da parte la preoccupazione e cercò di rilassarsi e non pensare troppo. 

 

Harry palpò il sedere di Louis mentre gli passava accanto, lanciandogli uno sguardo malizioso, prima di uscire dalla stanza per andare a recuperare Lily. Ovviamente stava ancora giocando, Scout al suo fianco e gli altri cani sdraiati nella stanza mentre lei balbettava ai cani e provava a mostrare loro i suoi giocattoli. 

 

"Dada!" disse Lily sorridendo alla vista di Harry, poi alzò le braccia per essere presa su. 

 

"Ciao amore," rispose Harry, prendendo in braccio la bambina e dandole tanti baci. "Ci divertiremo un mondo oggi. Andiamo a prendere qualche nuovo cucciolo con Scout e al parco, ti piacerà tantissimo; forse proveremo a fare qualche passo, hm?" 

 

"Harry sei sicuro che si ok?" chiese Louis mentre entrava in camera. "Voglio dire…Hai Lily ed è il primo giorno di lavoro eccetera…" 

 

"Tesoro tecnicamente non sono ancora rientrato davvero oal lavoro, quindi sì, va tutto alla grande," rise Harry mentre giocava con la piccola. "Devo indossare l'uniforme perché vado ad addestrare Scout, tutto qui." 

 

Louis emise un profondo respiro e annuì, offrendo poi un sorriso mentre guardava i due giocare. "Devo andare ma chiamatemi a pranzo, ok?" 

 

Harry sorrise di rimando, annuendo prima di rispondere con un "certo" mentre  lo accompagnava dalla porta. "Ti amo e divertiti." 

 

"Augurami buona fortuna," sospirò Louis. "Ti amo anche io, ci vediamo a cena," rispose, poi si piegò per baciare Lily e subito dopo si alzò sulle punte per dare un bacio ad Harry. 

 

Il riccio si assicurò di far salutare Louis a Lily, mostrandole come aprire e chiudere il pugno per dire "ciao" al suo papà poi gli gridò un altro "buona fortuna". Poco dopo, Liam si presentò per prendere i cani per andare al lavoro. 

 

Liam continuava sempre a dire quanto fosse strano non avere Harry con sé, e che non vedeva l'ora che tornasse al lavoro; ma per il momento Harry era più che felice di addestrare cani. Non sapeva quando a lungo ci avrebbe messo per ritornare in servizio, per tornare alla posizione che aveva prima. 

 

A Liam, inoltre, occorse quasi un'intera settimana per convincere Harry a prendere i cani, il ragazzo non era sicuro di riuscire a pulire il letto di Ollie per fare spazio ai nuovi cani; non voleva rimpiazzare il suo amico, nessuno avrebbe potuto farlo, ma allo stesso tempo Harry sapeva che la squadra aveva bisogno di nuovi cani, in questo modo anche lui si sarebbe distratto prima di poter tornare per strada con Liam. E in questo modo anche i nervi di Louis sarebbero stati tranquilli, almeno per un po'. 

 

Quel giorno diede a Liam: Teddy e AJ, insieme alle loro divise e ad un bacio tra le orecchie. Ora erano solo lui, Lily e Scout: le sue due ragazze preferite. 

 

"Va bene ragazze, facciamo un piano per la giornata…un po' di allenamento subito poi siamo liberi," disse Harry, portando Lily in cucina per fare colazione. Appena giunto nella stanza, guardò il banco e notò qualcosa. "Tesoro…tuo padre è proprio un casino," rise, Louis si era dimenticato il pranzo perché era troppo di fretta quella mattina. "Immagino che dovremmo andare a trovarlo, no?" 

 

E Lily farfugliò qualcosa, giocando con la sua targhetta identificativa e mettendosi le mani in bocca, ma Harry lo prese come un sì.

_________________________

 

"Piano ragazzi," disse Harry ridacchiando, mentre i due cuccioli tiravano uno da una parte e uno dall'altra. 

 

Non riusciva a immaginare quanto felici fossero di essere usciti dal rifugio, ma non sapeva chi fosse più felice,i due nuovi cani o Scout e Lily che avevano nuovi compagni di giochi. 

 

"Scout piano," disse Harry, visto che lei non era al guinzaglio e provava a giocare con loro lungo la strada. "Sii un buon modello da seguire tesoro, dobbiamo mettere in forma questi due ragazzi," disse, spostando Lily che cercava di raggiungere i due cani, volendo anche lei giocare con loro. 

 

Ovviamente Scout si calmò un po', prendendo il suo posto a fianco di Harry e camminando al suo stesso ritmo. 

 

Si diressero verso la scuola, Harry guardò a destra e a sinistra per cercare la classe di Louis mentre Lily si girava intorno curiosa e guardava i cani trotterellare al suo fianco. 

 

"Eccoci qui tesoro," disse Harry, trovando la classe e sentendo delle risate provenire dall'altro lato. "Sono sicuro che papà li stia riscaldando un po', eh?" ridacchiò, sapendo che i bambini avrebbero sicuramente adorato Louis e il suo modo di fare. 

 

Harry bussò gentilmente, spostando Lily e il pranzo di Louis sullo stesso braccio in modo da aprire la porta, ovviamente i due cuccioli si precipitarono dentro, quasi facendo cadere a faccia avanti Harry, mentre Scout lo seguiva. 

 

"Agente Styles!!" 

 

Harry salutò alcuni dei bambini che lo avevano riconosciuto mentre le sue guance si arrossavano dall'imbarazzo. 

 

"Ehi ragazzi, avete imparato molto?" chiese Harry sorridendo, sentendo i cuccioli tirare il guinzaglio, desiderosi di esplorare. 

 

"Che ci fai qui?" disse Louis sorridendo, togliendosi gli occhiali e dando un bacio a Lily sulla fronte. 

 

"Qualcuno era di fretta questa mattina e si è dimenticato il pranzo," sussurrò Harry, passandogli una busta di carta mentre il ragazzo arrossiva. 

 

"Grazie," disse Louis imbarazzato appoggiando la busta sulla cattedra e sorridendo ai due cuccioli. "Queste sono le due nuove reclute Capitano Styles?" 

 

"Oh sì, altri due cani per combattere contro quel demonio di gatto," lo prese in giro Harry, anche se si era quasi abituato alla palla di pelo che era arrivata in casa. "Questi sono Mason e Ducky, come puoi vedere sono due teppisti," disse sorridendo. 

 

"Agente Styles è già tornato in servizio?" 

 

Harry alzò lo sguardo quando sentì alcuni ragazzi fargli quella domanda, offrì loro un sorriso sereno ma alzò le spalle e disse. "Non ufficialmente, sto solo addestrando questi qua," disse indicando i tre cani. "Sto recuperando le forze dopo l'incidente." 

 

"Sì, mio padre me lo ha detto è l'agente James…mi dispiace anche molto per il tuo cane," disse il ragazzo quieto. 

 

"Grazie, io…um…lo apprezzo." Annuì Harry di rimando. 

 

"Ehi," disse Louis dolce, mentre tirava il braccio del giovane, allontanandolo un po' dai ragazzi così che non li sentissero. "Stai bene? So che è difficile con i cuccioli in arrivo ecc…sicuro che sei pronto per tenerli?" 

 

"Sì, sì, sto bene," sospirò Harry. "È…È difficile non avere lui qui, ma non posso cambiare la realtà delle cose." 

 

Louis annuì, sapendo quanto duri fossero stati gli ultimi due mesi per Harry. La perdita di Ollie era qualcosa che avrebbe avuto bisogno di molto tempo per essere superata, ma ci stava lavorando con Louis, e sapeva che giorno dopo giorno le cose andavano meglio e non serbava più odio per l'uomo che aveva ucciso il suo cane. Invece continuava a vivere la sua vita con Lily, Louis e gli altri cani, ricordandosi Oliver e di tutto l'amore che provava per lui. 

 

"Ascoltate, non voglio rubare del tempo prezioso al Signor Tomlinson, quindi ci vediamo a casa, ok?" Harry sorrise, guadagnandosi un ghigno dal fidanzato. "Dì ciao a papà, tesoro." 

 

"Dada!!" urlò Lily, facendo piccoli balzi in braccio ad Harry. 

 

"Ciao tesoro," rise Louis, salutando di rimando. "Ci vediamo a casa, buona fortuna con i cuccioli." 

 

Harry gli lanciò un occhiolino, salutando i ragazzi e raccomandandosi che imparassero qualcosa prima di uscire dalla classe. Mason e Ducky provarono a slanciarsi contro il corridoio, ma Harry tirò leggermente il guinzaglio assicurandosi che si fermassero. 

 

Il mio giorno di addestramento è sempre il più duro, i cuccioli hanno una riserva enorme di energia che Harry deve far scaricare; quindi ovviamente sono andati al parco per stancarli e iniziare a metterli in forma. 

 

Il fatto di avere Lily con sé lo rendeva tranquillo. Giunse il pomeriggio e tutti erano sdraiati sotto un albero: Scout accoccolata vicino a Lily, Mason e Ducky che giocavano insieme. Non appena Louis arrivò, Harry si alzò, sorridendo al suo fidanzato che raccontava entusiasta il suo primo giorno di scuola. 

 

Harry avrebbe potuto ascoltare Louis per tutta la vita, era così facile vedere quanto il suo lavoro lo rendesse felice e lo amasse. Mentre stavano seduti sotto l'albero del loro primo incontro, Harry non riuscì a non pensare a quanto fosse fortunato ad essersi innamorato dei due Tomlinson. 

Quella sarebbe stata la sua vita: i suoi K-9 e quelle due paia di occhi azzurri; ed era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno. 

________________________

 

Eccoci qua, ultimissimo capitolo di questa fanfiction; spero vi sia piaciuta tanto quanto era piaciuta a me! 

Mi scuso ancora per i numerosi errori di battitura o delle frasi che magari di getto hanno poco filo, ma purtroppo dati i miei impegni non ho il tempo materiale di correggere o rivedere tutte le fanfiction. 

Se qualcuno conosce o ha voglia di essere una BETA mi faccia sapere :D sono sempre disponibile ad "ingaggiarne" una. 

Intanto vi dico che dovrei avere qualcos'altro a bollire in pentola, ma non so quando riuscirò ad iniziarlo. 

Un bacione da Dublino

A presto 

 

Marica x 

**Author's Note:**

> "Alpha Charlie Bravo Tango 28 Uniform 9" è la lettura della targa usando l'alfabeto fonico dove si usano parole per indicare le lettere A = Alpha B=Beta C= Charlie ecc... per intenderci noi in italiano di solito usiamo i nomi delle città, in inglese hanno proprio un alfabeto a parte ^^


End file.
